II (Saga de los Dioses) Una rosa perfecta para el Sol
by YuukoMidna
Summary: Los Dioses Gemelos de la Luna y el Sol tienen problemas con sus corazones, pero uno de ellos tendrá problemas mayores con sus sentimientos y tendrá que hacer un gran sacrificio por la felicidad del otro...
1. Chapter 1

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura.

Dedicado a Saint Love moon

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fiesta y mas fiestas"<strong>

El sol salía temprano a la misma hora y con el mismo brillo de siempre, iluminando los techos de los templos ubicados en la magnífica tierra de los Dioses, El Olimpo. Nix se despedía para su merecido descanso antes de volver a traer la noche a la tierra.

La luz entro poco a poco por la ventana prometiendo un hermoso y soleado día, el joven Dios de cabellos rojos abrió un ojo perezoso ¿Cómo era posible que fuera el Dios del Sol y odiara tanto que este se filtrara todas las mañanas por su ventana para despertarlo de sus hermosos sueños? Todos los días era lo mismo, Morfeo lo corría temprano de sus tierras.

-Feh, Morfeo egoísta- Con toda la lentitud posible se saco las sabanas de encima y estiro cada una de sus extremidades, torció un poco su cuello y se sentó al borde de la cama -¿Qué día es hoy?- Estiro su brazo buscando su celular.

-Uno muy importante-

-¡AAH! ¡Por todos nosotros Artemisa!- Apolo jalo la sabana y tapo su cuerpo semidesnudo con ella. La Diosa rodo los ojos con diversión.

-Ay por favor Apolo no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, quien crees que te cambio los pañales-

-Somos mellizos…- La chica levanto una ceja dudosa.

-Ah, si…como sea, ¿Estás listo?- Apolo se tallo los ojos con pereza.

-¿Para qué?- Artemisa lo miro con impaciencia e hizo una mueca como si fuera obvio el asunto. Apolo la observo como su estuviera loca -¿Qué?-

-Ay no puedo creerlo, Apolo hoy es cumpleaños de Afrodita y se supone que me ayudarías a organizar la fiesta sorpresa-

-¿Yo dije eso?- Su hermana le lanzo una mirada de muerte –Ok, ok dame quince minutos mujer. Demonions acabamos de salir de una jodida fiesta navideña donde casi se causa otra guerra y...- Pero antes de terminar su discurso fue interrumpido.

-!¿Quieres callarte?¡Tienes diez minutos o te juro que tendré esa larga charla con mamá, te espero en el templo de Iris- Artemisa salió del templo del sol dejando a un molesto y cansado Apolo que volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

-Odio las cosas de mujeres-

Templo principal…

-Por todos nosotros Hera ya no quiero verlo aquí, estaba mejor en el inframundo con Hades, desde que trajiste a ese anciano decrepito mi sillón favorito se ha convertido en el trono real de ese bastardo-

-Ese bastardo es tu padre Zeus- Al Dios de dioses le dio un tic en el ojo.

-¡Sí! ¡Y si no fuera por mi ustedes estarían pudriéndose en su estomago!-

-No seas dramático cariño, el está arrepentido y quiere vivir tranquilo entre nosotros- Hera sonrió con cariño y siguió preparando una ensalada para el desayuno.

-Pues yo no me trago eso y no voy a esperar a que cambie de opinión y decida ponernos en el menú- Zeus se cruzo de brazos y observo a Cronos sentado en su sillón favorito viendo la televisión –Solo míralo, ahí sentado como un viejito en un asilo de ancianos viendo el canal de historia. Jamás debí acceder a esto, será mi perdición- Su esposa lo miro impaciente.

-Zeus por favor compórtate, no juzgues sin antes dar una oportunidad, todos lo acordamos-

-Pues yo no recuerdo haber leído siquiera el contrato-

-Hades lo cuido un tiempo en su castillo y dice que no hay problema, si Hades y Perséfone fueron capaces de convivir con él, estoy segura que tú también podrás- El Dios del rayo hizo varias muecas indescifrables y salió dando pisotones de la cocina.

-Ese Hades, este anciano, esa vieja…estoy a punto de perder mis divinos y preciados cabellos dorados por tanto estrés-

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Qué paso Hefestos? ¿Necesitas algo?- El joven Dios arrugo el ceño y dirigió una mirada al lugar por el que había salido Zeus.

-¿Está todo bien?- La Diosa volvió a lo que estaba preparando.

-Ay hijo no le des importancia, tu padre está en sus días solo ocupa tiempo- El chico tomo una manzana y la paseo de un mano a otra para terminar dándole una mordida.

-Tal vez papá tenga un poco de razón- Un silencio incomodo se presento durante unos minutos.

-Pues yo prefiero concederle el beneficio de la duda a tu abuelo- La mujer termino de preparar la ensalada y sirvió en dos platos, Hefestos tomo uno y se engullo varios trozos de lechuga.

-Bueno si, pero también tienes que entender la posición en la que se encuentra papá-

-No soy una persona cerrada Hefestos, pero tu padre tiene que aceptar que las cosas pueden cambiar y todos acordamos darle una oportunidad a tu abuelo. Sabemos lo que hizo y no lo culpamos por eso, todos cometemos errores, pero merecemos una oportunidad. A mí se me dio una vez. Suficiente castigo tiene con qué Hades le haya permitido estar entre nosotros pero el cuerpo de un abuelo y con sus poderes limitados- El Dios herrero observo a su madre unos momentos y regreso su mirada al plato frente a él. Sabía que en un tiempo los Dioses estaban en guerra y su madre se había puesto en contra de Zeus recibiendo un severo castigo. Pero al igual que a muchos se le dio la oportunidad y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él, una Diosa maternal y cariñosa esposa del Dios de Dioses y severa cuando lo ameritaba la ocasión.

-Lo siento madre, tienes razón-

-No te digo esto para que me des la razón hijo, sino para que entiendas que todos tenemos oportunidad de cambiar, solo debemos aprovechar cuando se nos da- Hefestos sonrió a su madre y esta le regreso el gesto dándole uno de sus postres favoritos.

-Hoy es cumpleaños de Afrodita- El chico dio un bocado a su budín –Artemisa está organizando todo en el templo de Iris, quiere que los chicos y yo estemos ahí para ayudarla, Hermes está furioso porque dice que es una pérdida de tiempo- La mujer movió la mano restándole importancia.

-Hermes piensa que todo lo que no tenga que ver con sus negocios es una pérdida de tiempo- Hefestos sonrió bonachón.

-¿Vas a venir con nosotros?-

-Me encantaría pero tengo que calmar al neurótico de tu padre- La Diosa recogió los platos y los utensilios que utilizo para preparar el desayuno dándole la espalda a su hijo que disfrutaba de su budín –Escuche que Alecto vendrá acompañando a Athena- El dios herrero se atraganto con la ultima cucharada del postre y su rostro se encendió hasta las orejas. Hera lo observo de reojo –Creo que se quedara unos días en el Olimpo en el templo de Artemis junto con Athena ¿Ya saben donde será la fiesta?- Hera se giro solo para darse cuenta que Hefestos ya no estaba en el templo. Sonrió para sí, sabía que su hijo estaba enamorado de Alecto la hija de Hades. Solo esperaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos –Ay los jóvenes enamorados-

-¡Esta es mi tele anciano!- Hera frunció el ceño, los gritos provenían desde la sala donde estaba Cronos.

-¿¡Desde cuando es tu tele mocoso malcriado!-

-¡Desde que la compre anciano senil!-

-¡Cuida tus modales muchacho! ¡Sigo siendo tu padre!-

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír ¿Desde cuándo los padres procrean hijos para después comérselos?-

-¡Pues al menos yo no me tiraba cualquier hoyo para crear monstruos!-

-¡TE VOY A…!-

-¡ZEUS!- Hera llego justo a tiempo, antes de que el Dios del rayo le lanzara toda la ira de su puño al abuelo sentado en el sillón favorito del peli dorado.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Él empezó!- La Diosa masajeo sus sienes con paciencia. Necesitaría de toda la paciencia posible para poder aguantar los berrinches de su marido y su padre durante toda su estadía.

Templo de Iris…

-Creo que debimos utilizar un bomba de aire estoy exhausta- Artemisa inflo un globo rosa y lo aventó junto al montón de globos que tapaban el suelo de la sala de estar del templo de Iris.

-No te quejes solo falta una bolsa más- Iris, la diosa mensajera y mano derecha de Hera le arrojo al regazo una bolsa de bombas moradas. Se giro para revolver en el cartón de cosas festivas y su cabellera lacia multicolor como el arcoíris cayo alrededor de su rostro como cascada. Artemisa se dejo caer en el sillón detrás de ella.

-No puedo más, los chicos deberían estar aquí ayudándonos ¿Dónde jodidos están?-

-Mi señora-

-¡AH!- La diosa de la luna se sobresalto en su asiento y se llevo una mano al pecho.

-Icarus…odio cuando haces eso- El joven ángel de cabellos naranjas clavo una rodilla en el suelo.

-Lo lamento mi señora no era mi intención perturbar su hermoso rostro- Las mejillas de Artemis se pusieron de un tono rosado y a Iris se le salió una risita que la saco de su estupor. La joven diosa de la luna se soplo el rostro con la mano y le paso la bolsa de bombas al joven.

-Ay ya Icarus no es para tanto, ayúdame con esto- Touma tomo asiento en el suelo mientras abría la bolsa y comenzaba la tarea de inflar los globos. Iris le hecho una mirada traviesa, Artemisa hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu ángel es muy guapo-

-¿A si? No lo había notado- La cazadora se estaba poniendo un tanto nerviosa.

-No te importaría si…-

-¡NO!- Touma e Iris levantaron la mirada como si le hubiera salido fuego por la boca. Artemisa parpadeo varias veces y se sintió realmente estúpida –No...no me importa haz lo que quieras- Tomo unas serpentinas y salió del salón para colocarlas en el pasillo. Iris la siguió con la mirada y se volteo al ángel que observaba el lugar por donde había salido su Diosa. La chica sonrió para sí y siguió buscando el cartón.

-Esto será divertido-

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que disfruten esta nueva historia en proceso siguiendo con la saga de SS y los dioses olimpicos n,n<p>

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	2. Chapter 2

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Luna llena"<strong>

**Templo del comercio…**

El Dios del Sol Apolo, subió los escalones del templo perteneciente a su querido hermano compadre de juergas y travesuras, Hermes. Entro como si fuera su propia casa pasando los enormes pilares de la recepción, hasta llegar a las dos enormes puertas que daban a la habitación del susodicho. Justo en medio de las dos puertas se podía ver un letrero con la leyenda:

"No se permite la entrada a idiotas enfadosos

¡SI, ME REFIERO A TI APOLO!"

Como todo Dios orgulloso de sí mismo, toco la puerta sin siquiera detenerse a analizar aquellas palabras….

Toc-Toc-Toc

-¿QUE?- Se escucho una voz masculina en el interior de la habitación.

-Am ¿Hermes?-

-Aja, aunque sea yo, la pregunta es la misma ¿Qué?-

-Soy Apolo-

-¿Y?-

-Soy tu hermano favorito-

-¿Y?-

-Hoy es cumpleaños de Afrodita ¿Cierto?...-

-Si ¿Y?-

-Tienes que ayudarme con los preparativos-

-…-

-¿Puedes abrir la puerta?-

-No- Apolo hizo una mueca y murmuro.

-Claro que no- El Dios del sol inspiro profundamente tratando de contener la paciencia -Mira hombre enserio necesito que me ayudes y...- Apolo fue interrumpido por el cerrojo de la puerta abriéndose y dando paso al Dios del comercio con cara de desvelado.

-Mira Apolo, voy a informarte de algo, tu eres quien viene a tocar a mi puerta y ves en ella algún letrero de ¿"Asistente"?- El Dios de cabellos rojos parpadeo varias veces y negó con la cabeza -Bien, eso es porque soy un Dios de negocios no un jodido organizador de eventos-

-Ha...¿Lo siento?- Hermes lo observo por largo rato.

-Soy tu hermano y te aprecio, pero irnos de juerga de vez en cuando no significa que tenga que ser parte de tus obligaciones familiares- Apolo ignoro por completo su comentario y siguió.

-Te recuerdo que formas parte de la misma familia hermanito, así que tienes que ayudarme- Al Dios del comercio le dio un tic en el ojo.

-Apolo- El aludido sonrió -¿Te parece que estoy aquí para servirte?- El pelirrojo dudo un poco

-Ha...Voy a decir que no-

-Entonces, lárgate de mi templo- El peli azul estuvo a punto de entrar a su templo a retomar el sueño.

-Ok bien, me iré, pero tu serás quien tenga que decirle a Artemis que no quisiste ayudarme con la fiesta- La antena parabólica llamada oreja del Dios de los negocios lo hizo volver sobre sus pasos. Dirigió una mirada a su hermano y para sorpresa del pelirrojo, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí hombre? Pasa que enseguida me arreglo-

**Templo de Iris….**

-¡Ya te dije que así no Apolo! Los globos morados y los globos lilas tienen que formar una espiral de dos tonos diferentes, tienes que intercalar los colores- El Dios del sol bufo de exasperación, tenía una hora completa armando esa tira de bolas llenas de aire que explotaban al mas mínimo contacto poniendo los nervios de punta del joven solecito.

-¡Por los cuernos del minotauro Artemisa! ¿Qué diferencia hay entre unos y otros?-

-Unos son lilas y otros son morados- Contesto la diosa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-A pero claro como no me fije si eran tan obvio- Contesto con ironía el joven de cabellos rojos soltando la tira de globos impaciente -¡Pero si todos los pinches globos son iguales mujer!- Artemisa levanto la tira con las mejillas rojas de ira.

-Deja de quejarte y termina la maldita tira Apolo, si las cosas no salen como las planee te juro que algo malo va a pasar- Todos los presentes se tensaron y sudaron la gota grande mientras Apolo tomaba la tira de globos con sumo cuidado de las manos de su hermana y se dedicaba a realizar la tarea calladito.

-Ay Artemis cálmate es solo una fiesta- Se burlo Saori tratando de aligerar el ambiente. De nuevo los presentes se tensaron y comenzaron a hacer señas de que mejor se callara, pero Artemis se había puesto como toro a punto de embestir.

-¿Solo una fiesta?- Saori se lamento el haber hablado y ahora deseaba poder hacerse pequeñita y desaparecer de la vista.

-¡Artemis, sale humo de mi cocina!- Iris salió al rescate para suerte de todos.

-¡El pastel!- La joven Diosa de la Luna salió disparada en dirección a la cocina, en cuanto desapareció de la vista todos soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo.

-Tu hermana esta demente Apolo tiene problemas hormonales, además mi hermosísima hermana no es tan exigente con los colores- Eros hizo un desdén mientras acomodaba unas flores que formaban el "Feliz cumpleaños" en la pared. Apolo a pesar de estar molesto con su hermana salió en su defensa.

-¿Tu hablando de problemas hormonales? Mejor cállate Eros- El Dios del amor se llevo una mano al pecho en señal de sentirse ofendido.

-¿Ay pero que te pasa gruñón? ¿También estas en tus días?- Apolo dejo caer la tira de globos y varios se reventaron al tocar el suelo.

-Discutámoslo como hombres Eros… a lo olvide, tú no sabes cómo es eso-

-No sabía que tenía que comportarme como idiota para ser uno de ustedes- Justo en ese momento la voz del joven Dionisio resonó en la entrada, interrumpiendo el ambiente pesado que empezaba a formarse entre los hombres presentes, en desacuerdo con las palabras de Eros.

-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!- Hefestos recibió al joven de cabellos purpuras con una sonrisa agradeciendo que llegara justamente a interrumpir la pelea.

-¡Qué bien! Ya decíamos que faltaba el vino ¿Verdad chicos?- Sonrió bonachonamente y los aludidos le observaron como si hubiera escupido fuego por la boca. Dionisio le imito y se dirigió a la barra que habían preparado para las bebidas con las bolsas llenas de botellas.

-Bueno, ya me voy encargando de eso, ustedes terminen con lo suyo- Apolo dirigió una mirada a Eros apuntándolo acusadoramente y prosiguió con su tarea de acomodar los globos. El Dios del amor hizo una mueca de desdén y termino de pegar las flores en la pared.

**4 horas más tarde…**

-Hahahaha- La risa de Afrodita inundaba el lugar mientras observaba como su querido esposo Ares batallaba con un Eros bastante pasado de copas.

-Te digo que la muy odiosssa me hizo trabajar con el orangután de su hermano para hacerle la fiesta a mi querida hermanita...y para acabarla el pastel se le quemooo, yo les dije que mejor compraramos unooo-Dio otro trago a su decima copa de vino e hizo un puchero –Yo hubiera podido hacerle una fiesta mucho mejor sin ayuda de estos cavernícolasss- Ares rodo los ojos con impaciencia evitando el aliento alcohólico de su afeminado cuñado y lanzo una mirada suplicante a su esposa. Afrodita sonrió y se apiado de su pobre marido.

-Vamos Eros, creo que es hora de ir a tu templo- El joven dios del amor se soltó del brazo de su hermana.

-¡No! Todavía no quiero irme, aun me falta arreglar un asuntito con el idiota de Apolonio-

-¿Qué tienes que decirle a mi hermano? ¿No te basta con que mi fiesta no saliera como yo esperaba? ¡Todavía la quieres arruinar más!- Artemisa se acerco tambaleante con una copa a medio llenar seguida de su fiel ángel Icarus. Eros arqueo una ceja y abrió la boca estupefacto.

-¿De qué hablas? Estas chiflada niña yo no arruine nada, ya estaba del nabo antes de que yo llegara- Sentencio Eros burlonamente. La Diosa de la Luna echaba chispas por los ojos y el ruido de la música y las personas presentes empezaba a bajar de volumen ante la inminente disputa. Afrodita estaba por reprocharle a su hermano en defensa de Artemisa cuando fue interrumpida por la misma.

-¡Chiflada tu hermana afeminado! Se atrevió a dejar al pobre de Hefestos por el idiota de Ares-

-¿Disculpa?- Afrodita ya había perdido el bueno humor igual que algunos de los invitados.

-Así es- Continuo Artemisa empinándose el resto de su copa. Apolo lanzo una mirada fulminante a Icarus por no quitarle la copa a su hermana antes de que empeorara las cosas, pero ya no había marcha atrás – ¡Ay por favor! Yo se que el pobre de Hefestos es un bofe y un poco lento cuando se trata de relaciones amorosas. Pero tu…- Trataba de señalar a la Diosa de la belleza pero apenas si alcanzaba a estabilizar su cuerpo –Tu mi querida Afrodita, no puedes negar que lo dejaste por un pedazo de carne más grande-

-¡Artemisa!- Hera y Zeus quien eran los únicos Dioses mayores presentes se escandalizaron ante las acusaciones de la Diosa lunar. Los presentes pasaban sus miradas de una Diosa a la otra. Artemisa tenía las mejillas rosadas por el alcohol y Afrodita por la vergüenza. Ares por otro lado estaba rojo de cólera.

-Sera mejor que cuides tus palabras Artemisa, tú no eres una santa paloma como tanto alardeas- El Dios de la guerra abrazo protectoramente a una llorosa Afrodita y se dirigió al Dios del Sol –Controla a tu hermana Apolo, si no sabe como usar la boca cuando bebe, debería abstenerse de tomar- Apolo ya no sabía si ponerse rojo del coraje o de la vergüenza y la Diosa de la luna hizo un chasquido con la lengua restándole importancia.

-Aquí nadie es libre de pecado, todos tienen cola que les pisen ¿No es así Athena? ¿O debería decir Saori? Tú también quisiste pasarte de lista con el tío Poseidón- La peli morada se soplo el rostro acalorada entre la acusación y las copitas que ya se había tomado.

-¡Eso no es cierto Artemisa! Fue él quien inicio todo y…-

-Si claro, ahórrate tus excusas, eres igual de mentirosa que todos aquí, el único del cual no podría decir nada es el borracho de Dionisio, no podría mentir aunque quisiera- El aludido sonrió de oreja a oreja y levanto una jarra llena de ambrosia.

-¡Amen por eso hermana!-

-Cállate Dionisio no la animes- Hefestos quien estaba junto a la joven Alecto ya sentía bastante vergüenza ante la palabras de Artemisa en su intento de "defensa". Pero era difícil verlo de tal forma en una fiesta frente a media familia y con el alcohol como inhibidor.

-Icarus, es hora de llevar a mi hermana a su templo- Apolo se acerco a ambos quitándole la copa de la mano su hermana. Artemisa frunció el ceño molesta.

-¡Todavía no acabo Apolo!- Chillo La joven tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano. Icaros observo a su Diosa preocupado y triste.

-Zeus has algo- Le recrimino Hera a su esposo, el padre de los Dioses se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Son peleas de niños que se arreglen ellos- Mientras tanto, Artemisa intentaba seguir sacando pañuelitos al sol.

-¡Pero todo es culpa de los amoríos de papá! Si no fuera tan débil ante su "hombría" seguro que…-

-¡Ya es suficiente Artemisa! ¡La fiesta se acabo, vuelvan todos a sus templos ahora mismo! Mañana hablaremos de esto cuando tengas la lengua conectada con el cerebro Artemisa- Sin más el padre de los Dioses salió colérico del lugar seguido de Hera. Poco a poco los Dioses se fueron retirando. Athena prefirió quedarse en el templo de Iris después de la pelea con Artemisa. Icarus se llevo a su Diosa al templo de la Luna seguido de Apolo y Hermes. Hefestos se encargo de llevar a Dionisio a su propio templo. Ares se llevo a su esposa no sin antes reclamarle a Iris sobre lo sucedido, Eros lo siguió tambaleante.

-Ay ¿Pero porque me culpan a mi? Yo solo preste mi templo para la dichosa celebración, no es mi culpa que Artemisa no sepa medirse con la ambrosia- Iris bufaba de fastidio mientras recogía el resto de las serpentinas tiradas por el suelo del salón principal. Athena ponchaba los globos restantes y Alecto acomodaba los muebles. A la pelimorada le temblaba el labio inferior.

-Yo no seduje al tío Poseidón- Ante las palabras de joven Diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, Alecto e Iris se miraron y lanzaron una carcajada.

-Ay Athena, nadie te está acusando de nada. Deberías estar acostumbrada, Atermisa siempre se pone de lurias cuando hay luna llena y para desgracia de Afrodita fue justo el día de su fiesta y la ambrosia le dio el toque final a su mal humor- Alecto termino de acomodar un taburete y se dejo caer sobre el sillón más cercano. Saori hizo un puchero y La Diosa Iris le palmeo la espalda.

-Anímate, si te quedas mañana podrás ver como Artemisa se pasea por el Olimpo tratando de justificarse con todos-

-Ese no es consuelo, pero me quedare- Las tres Diosas sonrieron y terminaron de limpiar el lugar.

**Templo de la luna…**

Icarus llevo a la Diosa al templo lunar y con sumo cuidado la deposito en la enorme cama de la habitación principal. Sin perder más tiempo salió para encontrarse con Apolo y Hermes en la entrada de templo.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Ya se durmió?- El ángel asintió con la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto. Hermes bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

-No me sorprende, esta vez se paso de la raya- El dios del Sol negó con la cabeza tratando de justificar el comportamiento de su hermana.

-Ya sabes que siempre se pone así cuando hay luna llena-

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no justifica su comportamiento de hoy Apolo, la fiesta solo fue una excusa y la bebida un empujón. Si realmente piensa eso tu hermana deberías hablar con ella y arreglar esto de una buena vez. Afrodita no tiene la culpa de los problemas emocionales de Artemisa- El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ofendido.

-Mi hermana no está loca-

-Yo no dije que lo estuviera. Pero las fiesta no son el mejor momento para desahogar sus penas Apolo, si tiene problemas con nosotros que nos lo haga saber en persona y no delante de todos, no estamos en un juzgado- Sin más el Dios mensajero salió del lugar dejando a un pensativo Apolo y un molesto Icarus por como acusaban a su joven Diosa.

-¡Maldición!- El Dios del Sol estiro los brazos con exasperación -¿Por qué las mujeres son tan endemoniadamente complicadas?- Lanzo una mirada de reproche al ángel y este solo atino a encogerse de hombros. Apolo rodo los ojos y camino hacia la salida –Cuídala bien y asegúrate que mañana este con la cabeza despejada para cuando yo regrese-

-Si mi señor- Apolo desapareció y el joven Icarus camino hasta la habitación de su señora para observarla dormitar. Un leve tono rosado coloreaba sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz. El ángel roso con el pulgar sus pequeños labios entreabiertos y aparto un mechón rubio de su rostro.

-Mi señora Artemisa. Nadie puede comprenderla mejor que yo- Con sumo cuidado acomodo unos almohadones alrededor del cuerpo de la joven y cerro las cortinas que pendían del techo sobre la enorme cama –Yo siempre cuidare de usted mi señora- Antes de cerrar la ultima cortina dio un último vistazo al rostro de la joven –Siempre- Salió de la habitación para buscar a sus compañeros de armas. Artemisa entreabrió los ojos antes de escuchar como las puertas de su habitación se cerraban.

-Touma…- Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se sumió en un profundo sueño, necesitaba hablar en privado con Hipnos.

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Un capitulo mas n,n creí que ya lo había publicado pero resulta que la compu me fallo puff, pero bueno espero poder subir el siguiente capi el fin de semana.<p>

Saludos a todos los lectores y les deseo un excelente fin de semana ^o^

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	3. Chapter 3

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Eclipse de luna"<strong>

**Campos elíseos…**

Sintió pesadez y sus parpados se reusaban a descubrir sus ojos verdes. Poco a poco sintió como la oscuridad cedía y se aclaraba su vista, el aroma de las flores del campo llego hasta su nariz, adoraba las flores que crecían en los campos elíseos, eran los aromas más exóticos que había en la tierra.

-Ya despertaste…- La Diosa abrió los ojos de golpe dejando atrás su ensoñación al escuchar la voz masculina. Se incorporo y hecho una ojeada a su alrededor, estaba sobre una cama de flores en el claro de los campos elíseos. A unos metros se podía escuchar el sonido de la cascada que descendía en el riachuelo de agua cristalina y formaba un círculo alrededor del claro donde se encontraban ella y su compañero. Artemisa observo al hombre minuciosamente, estaba sentado en una mesita de té con la mirada perdida más allá de los campos elíseos. Sus cabellos dorados danzaban al compás del viento y la estrella de su frente emitía pequeños destellos con el sol. Su rostro sereno lo diferenciaba bastante de su gemelo – ¿Querías hablar con migo? ¿O solo vienes a observarme?- Se mofo el dios de los sueños causando un sonrojo en la diosa.

-Olvidaba que a diferencia de tu hermano eres todo un engreído- Hipnos ni siquiera se inmuto y dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- Hipnos tomo una taza y la acerco al espacio vacío a su lado. La Diosa se incorporo y tomo asiento en la sillita junto al él.

-Ya sabes cuál es mi problema para que me preguntas- Soplo el humo de su taza y tomo un poco –Demasiada azúcar-

-Siempre vienes después de los escándalos que haces esperando que yo tenga respuesta a tus preguntas ¿Acaso parezco bola de cristal?-

-No seas cínico con migo Hipnos, no puedo hablar con nadie más…- La joven hizo una pausa y oculto los ojos tras su cabello - Anqué no puedas hacer nada al respecto me siento mejor cuando hablo con tigo- Hipnos dejo la taza sobre su platillo y soltó un suspiro.

-Artemisa… ¿Por qué haces esto?- La joven no respondió y el dios de los sueños comenzó a desesperarse –Creo que ya es tiempo de que hables con el oráculo-

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué no? ¿A que le temes?-

-No sabría qué decir, si me pide algo que no puedo dar, no sabría que hacer-

-Por todos nosotros Artemisa, no vas a cambiar nada si sigues posponiendo tu encuentro, no entiendo porque sufres por algo que tú misma te impusiste-

-¡No estaba pensando cuando hice mi juramento! Solo era una niña- Hipnos entrecerró los ojos acusador.

-Esa no es excusa y tus hermanos no tienen la culpa-

-No me sermonees- Hipnos se dejo caer exasperado sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-No se puede con tigo niña, tengo trabajo que hacer ¿Para qué me haces venir si siempre terminamos peleando? Esperas que yo te resuelva este asunto y… ¿Artemisa? – El dios inclino su cuerpo hacia la joven y un pequeño destello corrió por la mejilla de la rubia -¿Por qué lloras?-

-No estoy llorando- Hipnos se levanto de golpe tirando la silla en el acto, tomo a la joven por lo hombros, la jalo para levantarla y le obligo a darle la cara. Sus ojos verdes estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas acumuladas y un pequeño sendero se abría paso desde su lagrimal hasta la barbilla. El dios pasó el pulgar por debajo de la barbilla de la joven y captura la gota que colgaba de ella.

-Jamás te había visto llorar, esta nueva tú no me gusta- La rubia parpadeo varias veces y frunció el ceño.

-No necesito tu lastima- Intento zafarse de los brazos del dios pero este la aferro más fuerte y de igual forma frunció el ceño molesto por el comentario de la joven.

-Yo no siento lastima por nadie y mucho menos por ti, este problema tuyo es algo que tu sola te propiciaste niña-

-Suéltame Hipnos- Esto solo hizo que el hombre la aferrara más hacia él. Artemisa se movió bruscamente haciendo que Hipnos perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran sobre el césped. él abrazo con fuerza a la joven para evitar que se golpeara, quedando ella sobre él. Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando sintió que el cuello de su túnica empezaba a humedecerse.

-Eres una tonta- Apretó la mano que sostenía la cabeza de la diosa –Te aferras a algo imposible… yo… de verdad quisiera ayudarte Artemisa, pero tú no me lo permites- La joven detuvo sus sollozos y levanto la cabeza para ver al dios.

-¿De qué hablas?- Hipnos movió unos cabellos que se habían pegado al rostro de la joven y acaricio su mejilla rosada.

-Aun sigues siendo una niña…es una lástima que no puedas ser para mí- El corazón de la joven se acelero ante la caricia y las palabras de su amigo.

-Hipnos…-

-Ya es hora de que te vayas- El Dios de los sueños se incorporo levantando a la joven –Te están esperando-

-¿Ah?- Sin darle tiempo a responder Hipnos deposito un beso en la mejilla de la joven y todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo.

**Templo de la luna…**

-Artemisa…Artemisa, Artemisa ¡Artemisa!- Apolo zangoloteó a su hermana bruscamente tratando de despertarla, estaba a punto de gritarle en el oído cuando recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla -¡AGH!-

-¡Espera!- La joven abrió los ojos y se incorporo en la enorme cama de su cuarto. Apolo estaba a su lado con el ceño fruncido y la mejilla roja -¿Qué te paso?-

-¿Estabas teniendo sueños eróticos o qué?- Artemisa se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-¿Qué te pasa estúpido? Yo no tengo la cabeza llena de porquerías como tu- El pelirrojo suspiro y tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama.

-Estabas bastante perturbada, últimamente has estado extraña y no me refiero a tus estados de ánimo de acuerdo a las fases de la luna, me refiero a que cada vez estas más insoportable y tus estados de ánimo son bastante extremistas-

-No quiero hablar Apolo, no estoy de humor-

-¿Y cuando se supone que estarás de humor Artemisa? Yo también me estoy cansando de tu actitud, quiero ayudarte, quiero saber que está pasando ¡¿Pero cómo se supone que lo haga si no me lo permites?- Artemisa se sobresalto y brinco de su cama para entrar al baño.

-¡Ya basta Apolo! No me grites y vete, no necesito que me ayudes, no necesito que nadie me ayude ¡No soy una niña!-

-¡Artemisa!- El dios del sol intento seguirla pero recibió un portazo en la cara –Ábreme-

-¡Vete!- Apolo toco la puerta y suspiro con tristeza.

-Está bien, cuando quieras hablar sabes dónde encontrarme…te quiero Artemis- El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse causo un escalofrió en la espalda a la joven diosa. Sabía que no estaba bien, su actitud estaba causando daño a sus seres queridos, pero ahora más que nunca se sentía confundida y sola.

-¿Mi señora?- La voz de Touma saco de sus pensamientos a Artemisa y sin poder evitarlo su corazón se acelero, pero por más que lo intento su mano no abrió la puerta. No podía dejar que su caballero la viera en ese estado -¿Se encuentra bien mi señora?- Touma toco la puerta con su mano y al mismo tiempo Artemisa tocaba el otro lado con la suya.

-Si- Contesto la joven con voz temblorosa. El ángel sabia que no era cierto pero no quería presionar a su joven diosa.

-Estaré aquí, si necesita algo solo tiene que decirme- Se deslizo por la puerta y tomo asiento de piernas cruzadas recargando la espalda en la madera. Artemisa sollozo en silencio del otro lado, sintiéndose culpable por la preocupación que estaba causando. Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, Artemisa rompió el silencio.

-Touma…- Tanteo la joven pensando que tal vez el ángel ya no estaba del otro lado.

-Mi señora- El sonido de su pasiva causo un vuelco en el pecho de la joven.

-¿Cómo es el lugar donde naciste?- "¡Ay por Zeus! Es lo primero que se te ocurre Artemisa, que estúpida" La joven se reprocho mentalmente por lo absurda que le parecía la pregunta, pero sin esperarlo su caballero respondió.

-Para serle honesto no lo recuerdo…hace tiempo que perdí esas imágenes en mi memoria- Artemisa recordó lo que había pasado, se sintió culpable por recordarle su pasado.

-Lo siento-

-No tiene porque mi señora, me siento feliz de poder estar a su servicio…no necesito nada mas- Los labios de la rubia se curvaron en una sonrisa, hacia mucho ke no sentía un atisbo de alegría. Recargo su cabeza en la puerta y miro hacia el techo del baño.

-Gracias Touma-

-¡Artemisa!- El vozarrón de un hombre hizo eco en todas las habitaciones del templo de la luna. La joven Diosa pudo sentir como su caballero se ponía en guardia en la habitación contigua, Zeus estaba en la entrada y a juzgar por el tono de su voz no estaba de buenas.

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Hola mis queridos lectores *w* espero por fin despues de tanta voltereta en la uni y el trabajo, tener este pequeño espacio en mi tiempo para poderles actualizar cada semana y no sea tan larga la espera.<p>

Saluditos y ya saben cualquier cosa estoy a sus ordenes n,n

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan consejos, sugerencias y criticas mientras no sean destructivas.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\./)**


	4. Chapter 4

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será un tanto diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p>"<strong>El sol que asoma en el horizonte"<strong>

-¡Artemisa!- Retumbo la voz del padre de los dioses en la entrada del templo. La susodicha salió del baño tan rápido que Icarus apenas si pudo notar su figura.

-Papá yo…- Zeus levanto la mano para callarla.

-Esta vez fuiste muy lejos Artemisa- La joven frunció el ceño intentando justificar sus actos, pero el dios del rayo volvió a levantar la mano y acto cruzo los brazos para observar a su hija con una expresión entre to lerante y compasiva –De verdad intento entenderte, pero es bastante difícil tener que lidiar con tus estados de ánimo hija. Tus hermanos se quejan con migo todo el tiempo y tus ofensas son cada vez más graves- Paso una mano por sus cabellos dorados tratando de calmar su enojo –En un principio llegamos a tolerarlo por tu estado y la luna y todo eso, pero ya es demasiado, estas fuera de control, los chicos prefieren sacarte la vuelta antes que escuchar algo que provenga de tu boca-

-Lo siento…- De inmediato, la expresión de la chica se tornó arrepentida y sumisa, como la de un niño que acaba de ser sor prendido en una travesura. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. Zeus suspiro olvidando su enfado y trato de sonar comprensivo.

-Artemisa ¿Qué pasa? Necesito que me digas que está pasando con tigo ¿Por qué esta actitud hacia todos los que intentan acercarse a ti? Dime algo hija no te quedes callada- El silencio que siguió a las palabras del dios torno el ambiente bastante pesado y desesperante. El padre de los dioses negó con la cabeza y dirigió una mirada a su hija desilusionado antes de darle la espalda –Lo siento mucho hija pero no me dejas más opción que castigarte, no podrás salir de tu templo hasta que hables con migo acerca de lo sucedido y el porqué de tu comportamiento. Razona tus acciones- Sin más, el padre de los dioses salió del templo de la luna dejando a una Artemisa confundida. Touma la observó detrás del pilar donde había estado esperando la salida del dios del rayo, sus ojos recorrieron la expresión de la joven que mantenía los ojos en el suelo y la mandíbula apretada.

-Mi señora- Susurro el joven permaneciendo detrás de la columna, esperando la reacción de su joven diosa.

**Tempo del Dios alado…**

-¡HERMES!- Apolo entro a la habitación del aludido brincando sobre la cama. Hermes abrió un ojo perezoso y hecho una mirada al despertador sobre la mesita de noche.

-¡Por Todos Nosotros Apolo! ¡Son Las cinco De La Mañana!- El joven de cabellos azules se tapo el rostro con las sabanas intentando recuperar el sueño perdido.

-¿No adivinas lo que me paso?- Pregunto entusiasmado Apolo buscando entre las sabanas. Un gruñido se escucho debajo de una almohada.

-Cualquier cosa puede esperar hasta después del mediodía-

-La vi en el parque- comento el Dios de ojos azules esperando una reacción. Después de unos minutos Hermes se destapo la cara y miro a su hermano.

-No vas a dejarme dormir hasta que te escuche ¿verdad?- Apolo sonrío inocente como niño chiquito y Hermes rodó los ojos con fastidio –Y bien ¿Qué motivos te traen a despertarme a estar horas de la madrugada?-

-Es ella, estoy seguro que es ella- El peliazul hizo una mueca de fastidio y arrebato la colcha de las manos de su hermano.

-¡Eres un desgraciado bastardo Apolo! ¿Vienes a mi templo, entras en mi habitación y me despiertas a las cinco de la madrugada solo para hablarme de mujeres? ¿Sabes que estuve despierto hasta las dos checando listas de inversionistas importantes? Estoy harto de tus enredos amorosos, tú podrías enamorarte de una roca con pechos-

-Fui al parque que esta a las afueras del santuario, ya sabes ese donde los mortales van a correr por las mañanas- Un tic se apodero del ojo de Hermes, dejo caer la cabeza sobre la almohada en señal de derrota, siempre era lo mismo, respiro hondo y conto hasta diez.

-¿Y qué paso?- Apolo sonrió y continuo con su historia.

-Pues veras yo….-

**=Flashback=**

Después del escándalo ocasionado en la fiesta de Afrodita. El joven dios de cabellos rojizos despertó temprano para saludar a su astro protegido, el Sol. Salió de su templo, aun se sentía triste por el problema de su gemela, pero no sabía cómo actuar si ella no le permitía siquiera acercársele.

Estaba aburrido y seguro Hermes lo empalaría vivo si llegaba y lo despertaba a esas horas de la madrugada. Sin pensarlo mucho decidió dar un paseo cerca del santuario Ateniense, ya hacía tiempo que no visitaba a los mortales. Se aseguro de vigilar que el sol saliera mostrando todo su esplendor en el tiempo justo y sin más se dirigió a la plazuela a los pies del santuario en Athenas.

Al llegar caminó un rato por el lago situado en el centro del parque, observó como algunas personas llegaban con ropa deportiva y hacían ejercicios de calentamiento o corrían alrededor del lago con audífonos en la cabeza. Terminó sentado en una banca esperando que el sol terminara de salir para poder ir a molestar a su hermano Hermes. Bostezó un poco aburrido, tal vez tendría que ir a desayunar algo antes de ir con el dios del comercio. Estaba a punto de irse cuando las risas de un grupo de chicas detrás de él llamaron su atención.

-Que envidia me das Daphne, a mí nunca se me dio la jardinería, ni siquiera los hierbajos se me quieren- Reprocho una chica de cabellos cortos castaños y ojos pequeños, a una joven que no podía ver bien porque le daba la espalda. Había otras dos chicas de cabello oscuro y rubio, pero la curiosidad por la chica que le daba la espalda era mayor para el Dios. Sus cabellos eran largos y ondulados hasta media espalda, de un tono entre rojizo y dorado.

-¿Daphne?- El dios trato de acercarse un poco más para ver mejor a la chica, pero un grupo de personas paso corriendo frente a él impidiéndole el paso. Las chicas terminaron de hacer sus ejercicios y se marchaban. Sin perder más tiempo Apolo rodeo al grupo de personas y siguió a las jóvenes. Camino a una distancia prudente hasta llegar a un café donde habían entrado las jóvenes, para la suerte de Apolo el local pertenecía a su prima Alecto. Al abrir la puerta lo recibieron los dioses gemelos Hinos y Thanato.

-Konnichiwa…a eres tu- Apolo les miro curioso, de nuevo cada quien tenía su propio color de cabello y se podía diferenciarlos.

-¿Cómo que yo? Soy un cliente también así que atiéndanme-

-Cálmate Apolo no te des tanta importancia, siéntate y enseguida te damos lo de siempre- Los chicos se separaron y fueron a atender otras mesas dejando al dios del sol más solo que un hongo en pleno cerro. Camino hasta su lugar favorito y busco con la mirada al grupo de chicas, rápido pudo distinguirlas por la melena de cabellos rojizos-dorados que seguía dándole la espalda. Estaba tan concentrado en poder ver la cara de la chica que no se dio cuenta que Alecto estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿Apolo?-

-¡AH!- El joven salto sobre su silla y se llevo una mano al pecho -¡Alecto! Niña por los pelos de la Gorgona, casi me da un infarto-

-Somos inmortales, así que dudo que mueras de un infarto-

-Pero tengo corazón sensible- La chica rodo los ojos aburrida.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-

-Am… ¿Qué no puedo venir a tomarme un café por la mañana?- Pregunto el joven fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Claro que sí, pero no solo has venido a eso ¿Verdad?-

-¿Qué te pasa niña? Claro que si- Alecto poso su barbilla en la palma de la mano y lo observo inquisitoriamente. Apolo trato de sostenerle la mirada mientras unas gotitas de sudor le bajaban por la sien. Sintió que empezaba a darle un tic en el ojo y rompió el contacto visual dando un manotazo en la mesita -¡Agh! Siempre me ganas-

-¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás porqué estas siguiendo a esas chicas?-

-Ay niña, no se te escapa nada. Eres igual de metiche que tu padre-

-Ya deja de evadirme y escúpelo- El dios del sol hizo un puchero y se soplo el flequillo.

-Creo que una de esas chicas me es familiar-

-¿Te refieres a Daphne?- Apolo le miro sorprendido e incrédulo. _"¿Esta niña puede leer la mente?"_

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- Alecto sonrió de lado.

-Adivine- El dios del sol se rasco la cabeza confundido _"¿Me estará tomando el pelo?"_, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la joven -Pero si quieres sacarte de dudas, si, ella es la reencarnación de Daphne y no, no recuerda su vida pasada. Pero no puede evitar ser lo que es, una ninfa- Un brillo esperanzado pasó por los ojos del dios sol.

-Entonces aun tengo oportunidad- La joven lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿Por qué estas tan aferrado a conquistarla? Si quieres mi opinión…-

-No la quiero-

-Bueno de todos modos te lo diré- Apolo hizo un gesto de fastidio -Deberías buscar a alguien que quiera estar con tigo y no al revés-

-No eres la más indicada para darme consejos amorosos-

-Pero la conozco mejor que tu-

-Da igual, ya verás que seré capaz de conquistarla- El joven dios se levanto dispuesto a irse. Alecto ni pestaño.

-Oye, no piensas tomarte tu café-

-Dámelo para llevar-

**=Fin del Flashback=**

-¿Qué piensas?- Apolo observo a su hermano con ojos de cachorro. Hermes proceso la información y le propino un golpe a su hermano que lo tumbo de la cama.

-¡Que eres un egoísta! ¿Por qué no me trajiste un café? Ya sabes que me encantan los capuchinos de Alecto. Es lo mínimo que podías haber hecho si venias a molestarme a estas horas- El peliazul se cruzo de brazos mientras Apolo se incorporaba sobando su cabeza.

-Ay, ay, ay…Perdón, no lo había pensado, estaba emocionado y quería contarte lo sucedido-

-Me tienen sin cuidado tus enredos amorosos, pero si tanto te preocupa habla con la chica y arregla las cosas-

-Pero ni siquiera me reconoce, no sé qué hacer- Bajo la cabeza en señal de depresión.

-Pues no soy un experto en el campo pero, ¿No deberías presentarte primero para que sepa que existes?- Respondió Hermes irónico y se volvió a tumbar en las almohadas. Apolo se quedo pensativo y reacciono con renovados ánimos.

-¡Claro! Pero que listo soy- Se levanto de un brinco de la cama y corrió a la salida –Nos vemos en la tarde para comer que no se te olvide- El aludido levanto un mano haciendo una seña obscena y el dios sol salió dejando todo en silencio.

-Rayos, se me fue el sueño…-

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Bueno n,n como lo prometi actualizo cada semana. Si puedo subire dos cap por semana, pero eso dependera de mi trabajo y los trabajo finales T_T...pero seguro un cap cada semanita n,n<p>

muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo!

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	5. Chapter 5

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será un tanto diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>"Luna de mi corazón"<strong>

**Athenas…**

-¡Hola Alecto!- Una joven de cabellos rojizos-naranja entro sacudiendo su impermeable rojo y saludando a la dueña del establecimiento.

-¿Que tal Daphne? ¿Lo de siempre?- La aludida asintió con la cabeza y se dejo caer en un banquillo de la barra.

-Uff, justo hoy debía llover, tenía pensado ir al invernadero de la universidad- Daphne hizo un puchero y se soplo el flequillo semi húmedo. Alecto le arrimo una taza de capuchino humeante.

-El clima es extraño-

-¿El clima? Hm, los Dioses, deben estar locos como cabras- Se mofo la ninfa dando un sorbo a su tasa. La princesa del inframundo sonrió de lado y estaba por contestarle cuando la puerta dejo entrar un aire frio, junto a un hombre de cabellos rojos vestido con jeans y una playera que hacia notorio los músculos de su cuerpo.

-Buenas tardes- El Dios del sol camino hacia su lugar en la terracita que daba hacia la calle, seguido por los ojos de la joven ninfa que parecía comérselo con la mirada. Para Alecto aquello no paso desapercibido y sin perder tiempo se acerco al pelirrojo con una taza de café en las manos y tomo asiento en la silla frente a él, acercándole la tasa.

-¿Estás loco? ¿A qué juegas? Ya te dije que ella no está interesada-

-Pues, a mi me parece todo lo contrario- Apolo miro a la joven de la barra y le sonrió coqueto. Las mejillas de Daphne de inmediato adquirieron un tono rosado y se giro sobre el banquillo agachando la cabeza.

-Debes estar de broma, es mi amiga- Como Apolo la ignoro, la princesa del inframundo le jalo por el cuello de la playera acercando sus rostros –Es enserio Apolo, si llegas a hacerle daño o herir sus sentimiento así un poquito. Te juro que enviarte al tártaro será poco- Una enorme gota rodo por la cabeza del joven sol, levantando las manos en defensa.

-Vale, ya entendí- Alecto lanzo un mirada de advertencia y le soltó la playera dejándole el hueco del cuello bastante ancho y aguado –No quiero jugar con ella Alecto, es enserio. Esta vez quiero hacer bien las cosas. ¿Cómo me acerco a ella?- La princesa apoyo el mentón sobre una mano y levanto una ceja irónica.

-Ah ¿Ahora quiere mi consejo?-

-No me hagas rogar, bastante hago pidiéndotelo- El joven eludió la mirada de Alecto y observo las gotas que resbalaban por el ventanal. La chica suspiro derrotada y se levanto.

-Está bien, te ayudare, pero ya sabes que pasara si lo arruinas- Antes de que Apolo pudiera contestarle la joven ya lo había dejado solo en la mesa. El pelirrojo dejo unos billetes en la mesita y se levanto para marcharse, antes de salir saludo a las jóvenes y guiño un ojo a la ninfa.

-¿Lo conoces?- Tan pronto el Dios del sol abandono el lugar la joven ninfa abordo con preguntas a su amiga. Alecto asintió con la cabeza -¿De dónde?- La princesa del inframundo encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

-Por parte de mi abuelo- Daphne hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Son parientes?- La respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza –Es guapo- Alecto se mofo ante el comentario.

-Suele causa esa impresión entre las mujeres-

-Pero, no se, me parece conocido- La hija de Hades se alerto ante las palabras de su amiga.

-¿A si? ¿Por qué?-

-Mmm, no lo sé, seguro es mi imaginación- Hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia y dejo la tasa vacía en sobre la barra –Bueno y… ¿Donde están tus ayudantes?-

**Templo de la luna…**

-Apolo-

-¿Hm?- El joven Dios del sol estaba sobre un sofá individual en la biblioteca del templo de la luna, leyendo un libro sobre historia egipcia. Mientras, su hermana Artemisa recostada en un diván y acariciando un gato blanco como la nieve, observaba el techo de la estancia disfrutando de las notas musicales que rasgaba una musa; al servicio de Apolo; en una lira.

-¿Recuerdas cuando mamá nos contaba esas historias de caballeros que rescataban damiselas en peligro?- El pelirrojo rodo los ojos con ironía.

-Sí, bastante-

-¿Crees que esas historias sean verdaderas?-

-¿Bromeas? Es la misma historia que se había repetido con Athena durante generaciones- Respondió sin siquiera levantar la vista de su libro.

-No me refería a "ese" tipo de historias Apolo-

-Entonces no entiendo a que viene tu pregunta- El silencio reino la habitación acallado únicamente por el sonido de la lira.

-¿Qué sentirán las jóvenes al ser rescatadas por sus caballeros?- El Dios levanto la vista de su libro y frunció el ceño preocupado.

-Artemisa… ¿Estas enamorada?- La joven Diosa se levanto de golpe ante la pregunta de su hermano que la había tomado por sorpresa, asustando al felino que salto de su regazo e interrumpiendo la música pues la musa que los acompañaba también se tenso ante la reacción de su señora.

-¡Por supuesto que no, como eres idiota!- Artemisa salió de la habitación furiosa y confundida dando por terminada la conversación. Apolo la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de los pilares de la entrada y giro sus ojos hacia la musa.

-Sigue tocando Talía- La chica sonrió y siguió rasgando las cuerdas del instrumento. Apolo volvió a su lectura, sabía que Artemisa tenía problemas del corazón, pero no sería él quien se lo haría saber. Ella tenía que darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y aceptarlo, pues el día de su juicio con el oráculo estaba próximo y decidirá por ella.

…

En la habitación principal del templo de la luna, Artemisa estaba furiosa y su confusión solo hacia más grave el problema. Partió una almohada a la mitad provocando una lluvia de plumas, lanzo un jarrón contra el enorme espejo de su tocador haciendo añicos ambos objetos. Tomo todo los objetos a su alcance rompiendo y quebrando cada uno de ellos. El escándalo alerto a su hermano y a Touma que la acompañaban en el templo. Ambos entraron a la habitación de la Diosa esquivando algunos objetos que salían despedidos de sus manos. Apolo observo el desastre y su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo como el de su hermana ambos furiosos.

-¡ARTEMISA! ¡¿Estas demente? ¡Deja ya tu berrinche y termina con esto!-

-¡LARGATE!- Los hombres intentan acercarse a la joven pero eran blanco fácil de los objetos que salían volando por toda la habitación.

-¡Icarus has algo, Es tu Diosa!- El ángel estaba tan preocupado como el hermano de su señora, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar -¡Ah! ¡Por todos nosotros Artemisa!- Apolo intento detener a su hermana, pero si usaba su poder podría hacerle daño y su padre sabría que algo andaba mal en el templo de la luna. Renegando contra los impulsos de su sangre salió de la habitación esperando que su joven hermana terminara su rabieta y estuviera más dispuesta a charlar cuando se calmase. Por el contrario del Dios del sol, Touma esquivo con bastante dificultad los objetos que lazaban su joven señora por la habitación y sin pensarlo la inmovilizó con sus brazos, la joven a pesar de ser más baja de estatura que él y menudita, forcejeo haciendo dudar al ángel de su propia fuerza.

-¡Sueltame Touma!-

-Por favor mi señora, no haga esto-

-¡Suéltame!-

-Yo…hare lo que me pida, pero por favor no se haga más daño-

-¡Suéltame! ¡Soy tu Diosa y te juro que!...te juro…que…- Las palabras de la Diosa se ahogaron en su garganta con un gemido que intento disimular. Touma pensó que le había hecho daño y enseguida aflojo su agarre, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la Diosa se derrumbo en sus brazos y un hilillo de agua salada bajo hasta su barbilla goteando sobre el antebrazo del caballero.

-Mi señora…-

-Cállate…no hables- Sin saber cómo reaccionar, el joven la apretó contra su pecho sin dejar de rodearla. Artemisa lloro en silencio dejando fluir sus lágrimas y aflojando sus músculos entre los brazos de su ángel. Se sentía tan estúpida, pero al mismo tiempo la reconfortaba. Los sentimientos encontrados en su interior la torturaban y estaban acabando con ella; ira, confusión, desesperación, soledad. En momentos quería gritar, reír y bromear, pero otros solo lloraba de amargura y desesperación por sentirse tan confundida. Así no era ella, esa no era su personalidad, algo había pasado en su interior que estaba causándole sufrimiento y un dolor insoportable en el pecho. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Porque no podía ser la Artemisa de siempre? Ella siempre era perfecta, nunca lloraba ni se lamentaba de tonterías, los sentimientos como los que ahora la invadían, siempre los había considerado tan inferiores. La voz del joven Icarus la devolvió a la realidad.

-Lo siento-

-No digas nada- Le interrumpió ella con la voz en un hilo –Solo…no hables- Ambos se quedaron en el piso recargados contra la cama, en medio de aquel desastre de habitación. Pero el ambiente era diferente y algo extraño y reconfortante podía sentirse alrededor de ellos.

Detrás de la puerta los ojos claros como el agua del Dios Apolo los observaban con seriedad. El Dios sol se giro sobre sus pies dejando atrás la habitación pero no aquella imagen que había presenciado. Su joven y bella hermana estaba sufriendo debido al gran hueco que recientemente había descubierto su divino y virginal corazón, el problema es que ella aun no lo sabía y su irreverente orgullo no le permitía admitir los sentimientos que amenazaban destruir con la esperanza de llenar el vacío en su interior. Él lo sabía, todos lo sabían; pero no podían hacer nada al respecto, la única capaz de cambiar su destino era ella y nadie más, pues de lo contrario el oráculo tomaría cartas en el asunto.

-Artemisa…- Apolo pronuncio el nombre de su hermana con tristeza y salió del templo en busca de su mejor amigo, necesitaba tomar algo con urgencia, pues como el astro hermano de la luna compartía el sentimiento de tener un hueco en su divino corazón.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Lo prometido es deuda n,n aqui tiene el cap de esta hermosa historia *w* ya dije que de acuerdo a mi freetime subire los capitulos cada semana. Tratare de actualizar las otras historias pero tendran que ser pacientes T_T el trabajo es muy exigente, pero hare todo lo posible por no dejar pasar mucho tiempo para actualizar todas.<p>

muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo!

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	6. Chapter 6

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será un tanto diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>"Eclipse de Sol"<br>**

**Templo de la luna...**

-¡Artemisa!- Ella reconoció la voz de su hermano y corrió hacia el vestíbulo con una acalorada amonestación en los labios. Abrió la puerta con violencia y encontró a su hermano apoyado contra el quicio. El muchacho tenía la ropa mojada y desaliñada; su cabello rojizo parecía un puñado de pajas enmarañadas y empapado. Un breve vistazo bastaba para deducir que había estado bebiendo y jaraneando durante toda la noche y la mayor parte de la mañana.

-¡Artemis, mi bella hermanita!- La saludó él a gritos. A duras penas, logró entrar en el vestíbulo, salpicando, al pasar junto a su hermana, una lluvia de agua fría con la capa empapada. Artemisa lanzó una mirada ansiosa hacia el exterior del templo para cerciorarse de que nadie había presenciado ese bochornoso suceso, afuera seguía lloviendo desde hacía tres días, buen clima para tener una depresión suicida. Se sintió aliviada al advertir que, en esa desdichada mañana, no había una sola alma en las cercanías, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra el marco, para observar a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. El muchacho se había cogido a una columna y luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, a la vez que tiraba inútilmente de las cintas que ataban su capa.

-Artemis, ven a darme una mano con esta rebi... eh... rebelde vestidura. Se resiste a abandonarme a pesar de mis intentos- Esbozó una sonrisa humilde y levantó el brazo con gesto suplicante. La joven diosa rodo los ojos con exasperación.

-Buena hora de venir a mi templo- Le regañó su hermana, ayudándole a despojarse de la recalcitrante capa -¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?-

-¡En absoluto!- Declaró él, intentando efectuar una reverencia cortesana. El esfuerzo le hizo perder su precario equilibrio y comenzó a tambalearse. La diosa se apresuró a sujetarlo del hombro para enderezarlo, y arrugó la nariz al aspirar el fétido hedor a whisky que emanaba el joven, mas tarde tendría una charla con Hermes por mandarle a su hermano en ese estado.

-Al menos, podrías haber venido cuando aún estaba oscuro- Artemisa apretó los dientes para controlar su ira. Sujetó con firmeza el brazo de su hermano e intentó conducirlo hacia la sala, pero se tambaleó al recibir todo el peso del muchacho -¡Malditos sean tu y el idiota de Hermes!- Grito -¡Uno peor que otro! ¡Bonito par de sinvergüenzas! ¿Y ahora con que motivos fueron a ponerse como Dionisio? Seguro que les alcahuetea todas sus borracheras-

-Ya mujer, no grites…- Apolo entrecerró los ojos y trato de amortiguar con mano, el sonido de los gritos de su hermana que daban directo a su oído. Apolo sacudió el brazo para liberarse de su hermana y se las ingenió para caminar con bastante destreza hacia la sala. Cuando logró afianzar el paso sobre el piso traicionero, que no cesaba de ondularse bajo sus pies, se volvió para enfrentarse a la joven, a la vez que intentaba acompasar el vaivén de su cuerpo al constante balanceo de la habitación -No eres capaz de ver lo mucho que me preocupo por ti- Le reprochó él, tratando de fijar una mirada acusadora sobre el rostro de la joven. La tarea resultó demasiado ardua para su lamentable estado, y decidió rendirse, permitiendo que sus rebeldes ojos vagaran a su placer –Estoy cansado de ver cómo te hundes en tu depresión ¿Por qué no puedes ser capaz de ver cuál es tu maldito problema? -

-¿Mi maldito problema?- Se mofó Artemisa, colocando los brazos en jarras para observar a su hermano con una expresión entre to lerante y compasiva –Apolo ya te dije que no tengo ningún problema y no necesito que te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, no necesito de tus cuidados ni de tus atenciones, estoy cansada de que me trates como una niña-

-Pues te comportas como tal- Artemisa apretó las manos y soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-¡Ya deja de hostigarme! No eres el más indicado para señalar mis errores o defectos, te crees tan perfecto que te permites ser el juez de todos los que nos equivocamos-

-¡Maldita seas mujer! Sin duda, creerás que el sol sale y se oculta por ordenes de tu voluntad y no la mía-

-¡Qué dices! -Gritó Artemisa, espantada ante la acusación de su hermano- ¡Jamás dije que tú eras el responsable! ¿Por qué te adjudicas asuntos que no son tuyos? El hecho de que sea tu hermana no te da el derecho de querer resolver todos mis problemas-

-¡Aja! Entonces admites que tienes un problema- El rostro de la diosa se contrajo y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rojizo. Artemisa se percató de que el muchacho no había oído nada de lo que ella acababa de reprocharle.

-No voy a sostener una conversación contigo en el estado en el que te encuentras, regresa cuando estés sobrio y sepas lo que estás diciendo- Replicó ella bastante irritada y salió de la estancia dejando solo a su hermano que aun ahogado en alcohol sabía exactamente lo que había dicho y lo que había escuchado.

-Mi señor- Apolo levanto la cabeza para toparse con el rostro de Èrato, la musa de la poesìa –Permítame llevarlo a casa- La joven se acerco para ayudarle a levantarse, pero el Dios la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Me quedare aquí Èrato, avisa a los demás que no me esperen, estaré aquí por unos cuantos días- La musa pestañeo varias veces sin entender, pero al final decidió seguir sus ordenes.

-Como usted diga mi señor- Èrato salió del lugar dejando solo de nuevo al Dios del sol. Apolo se pasó una mano por su denso pelo rojizo y con pesadez se levanto y camino hasta la habitación que su hermana le había asignado en el templo de la luna para sus visitas.

…..

Artemisa camino con pesar por el pasillo de su templo que conducía a la recamara principal. Al llegar a su dormitorio se acercó al ventanal y palpó las cortinas de brocado. Una de las últimas cosas que había hecho con su madre fue elegir esas cortinas; ahora recordaba haber visto cientos de muestras antes de que decidieran el color y la textura adecuados. Se acercó con gesto grave y solemne al tocador y cogió la piedra en forma de luna que había usado como adorno. En su suave superficie, pintado en letras azules con mano infantil, se leía _Artemis te quiero. _Apolo se la había regalado cuando aun eran niños y vivían en casa de su madre. Últimamente añoraba esos días, dejó la piedra en donde estaba y se dispuso a dormir, pero al girarse se encontró con el joven Icarus recargado en una columna de la entrada, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía triste.

-Icarus- El ángel se arrodillo en el acto, con un brazo pegado a su pecho.

-Mi señora ¿En qué puedo servirle?-

-No tienes que arrodillarte todo el tiempo- El joven se levanto pero no se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

-Lo siento- Artemisa comenzó a exasperarse y fue a tomar asiento en la orilla de su cama.

-Tampoco tienes que pedir perdón por todo- Touma iba a contestar, pero prefirió callarse. Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la estancia durante unos minutos -¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí toda la noche?- El joven pelirrojo levanto la vista para ver como su Diosa le ofrecía un asiento a su lado. Por un momento dudo en si debía, pero sus pies lo instaron a caminar hasta dejarse caer en el lugar que le ofrecía su señora –Todo el tiempo siempre supe cual era mi destino- Artemisa se recostó mirando el techo de la habitación, estaba pintado de azul obscuro, con estrellas que brillaban como si fiera el mismísimo cielo. Touma la observo de reojo sin saber que decir –Siempre supe lo que quería y ahora ya no lo sé, estoy cansada de esta vida- Repuso la rubia, y el ángel frunció el ceño, porque le pareció que lo decía con cierta amargura.

-No debería pensar así mi señora, hay personas que desearían poder vivir como usted lo hace-

-Seguro- Se mofó –Es porque no saben lo difícil que es vivir así-

-A usted le parece difícil porque no tiene….- Dejó la frase sin terminar porque sintió que estaba pasando el límite de su osadía. Artemisa se incorporo sobre sus codos y le observo resentida.

-¿No tengo qué?- El joven oculto su rostro detrás del flequillo, esa noche no llevaba su máscara.

-Perdóneme, no era mi intención molestarla-

-Termina tu frase Icarus- Como el joven no respondiera Artemisa comenzó a impacientarse – ¡Dilo de una vez!- Ante la exigencia de la Diosa Icarus se levanto de la cama con rapidez y se giro para verla a los ojos.

-Porque no tiene con quien compartirla, por eso le parece tan difícil seguir viviendo- Las palabras del chico sorprendieron a Artemisa, desvió la mirada para que el ángel no pudiera ver su expresión. No quería revelar sus sentimientos. El profundo dolor que sentía era algo que no quería demostrar ante nadie. En ese momento, lo que más deseaba era estar sola, que su caballero saliera de la habitación, que cerrara la puerta al salir y que jamás volviera a abrirla. Cuando estuviera ella sola, tenía ganas de aislarse en un rincón oscuro y acogedor, cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos nunca más ¿Cuántas cosas horribles era capaz de padecer una persona y seguir viviendo la inmortalidad?

-Vete-

-Mi señora yo…-

-Vete Icarus y por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas- Artemisa hundió el rostro en un almohadón, esperando que el joven abandonara la habitación dejándola sola. Sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos mojando el almohadón, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir que a su lado el colchón se hundía y unos brazos la atraían protectoramente -¿Qué haces? Suéltame- Intento zafarse, pero sabía que él no la soltaría y por alguna extraña razón, no quería que lo hiciera.

-No quería perturbarla, solo quería que entendiera que la soledad solo trae dolor y sufrimiento- Artemisa soltó un sollozo amargo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de sufrimiento?- Touma la apretó mas contra su pecho, la Diosa podía sentir su cálido aliento en el nacimiento de su cuello, causando algo inquietante en su estomago.

-Lo suficiente para no permitir que usted pase por eso- Artemisa no se volvió para mirarlo, pero un rubor surco por sus mejillas.

-No me hables de usted, me haces sentir muy vieja-

-Discúlpeme, no quería faltarle el respeto- La joven se giro para quedar frente al, pero no levanto la mirada, oculto su rostro en el pecho del ángel.

-No lo has hecho- La joven calmo sus sollozos y poco a poco se rindió ante el sueño y el cansancio. Touma permaneció despierto sin soltar a su Diosa. Sin dejar de abrazar su espalda, cubrió la rubia cabeza con la otra mano y deposito un beso en su frente.

-Buenas noches…mi dulce Artemisa-

**Campos elíseos…**

Artemisa abrió sus ojos, el olor conocido de las flores despertó sus sentidos. Con lentitud se incorporo del almohadón y busco con la mirada la mesita de te donde siempre la esperaba Hypnos, pero la decepción la invadió al ver el lugar vacio.

-Bastardo- Rezongo la joven y camino hasta la mesita tomando la tasa vacía sobre la superficie –Cobarde, infeliz, poco hombre…-

-Espero que esos insultos no estén dirigidos a mi persona- La joven brinco del susto y se giro para ver al Dios del sueño, que traía una bandeja con una tetera caliente.

-No- Se apresuro a decir y se dejo caer en la silla con el rostro ruborizado de la pena –Disculpa, creí que no estabas-

-Fui por el te- Hypnos tomó asiento en su silla frente a la joven, depositó la bandejita sobre la mesa y sirvió el té con algunos panecillos -¿Y a que debo el honor de tu visita?- Artemisa dio un sorbo a su tasa y torció la boca.

-Yo…- No sabía cómo empezar la conversación –Yo no sé- Hypnos estudio la expresión de la joven y elevo una ceja fascinado

–Parece ser que estas encontrado lo que habías estado buscando- Artemisa le miro confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? No estoy buscando nada- El Dios la observo por unos momentos, suspiro con tristeza y dejo su tasa de te sobre la mesita.

-Seré sincero contigo Artemis- Se levanto de su asiento y le dio la espalda mirando la cascada, la chica lo siguió con la mirada –Tu me gustas y te amo como no tienes idea- la confesión tomo por sorpresa a la joven.

-Hypnos…- El hombre la interrumpió.

-Por desgracia para mi, tu corazón ya tiene dueño- Artemisa frunció el ceño ofuscada y ruborizada.

-¿Qué? ¡Deja de decir estupideces Hypos, yo no tengo dueño, no soy un objeto y no me está gustando esta broma!- El Dios se volvió hacia ella con el rostro bastante serio.

-¡No es ninguna estupidez! Deja ser tan caprichosa y observa a tu alrededor, estas hiriendo a quienes te rodean con tu actitud ¿Hasta cuándo entenderás que son tus sentimientos reprimidos los que no te dejan tranquila?-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Yo no tengo sentimientos reprimidos!- Sin darse cuenta Hypnos ya estaba a su lado. La tomo de los brazos y la jalo obligándola a levantarse de la silla, tenía una expresión que había despertado miedo en la joven

–Me has hechizado con tus encantos virginales y ahora vienes a decirme ¿Que no sabes lo que sientes?-

-¡Suéltame Hypnos, me estas lastimando!- La joven intento zafarse, pero el Dios era más fuerte que ella.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es tu problema?- La Diosa estaba a punto de usar sus poderes para apartarlo, cuando Hypnos tomo posesión de sus boca sin dejarla reaccionar. Artemisa golpeo su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza para suprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Los labios del Dios resultaban ásperos y dolientes por la forma en cómo invadían los suyos, pero de alguna forma le transmitían algo cálido y extraño. Sin previo aviso zafó uno de sus brazos del agarre del Dios y le planto una bofetada lo bastante fuerte para terminar el beso. Hypnos la soltó en el acto, ambos estaban sonrojados y tenían la respiración agitada. El hombre le dio la espalda y se paso una mano por sus dorados cabellos.

-Sera mejor que te vayas- Artemisa sintió vergüenza y furia al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eres un estúpido Hypnos! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero volver a verte!- Se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la brisa de la cascada. El Dios volvió a sentarse en la silla con la tasa en sus manos y una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro sereno.

-Lo sé…pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice-

**Templo de la luna…**

Apolo se levanto temprano esa mañana, sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle por la resaca. Tenía que empezar a dejar de ahogar sus penas en alcohol o no podría conquistar a la ninfa de sus sueños, lo peor del caso es que Hermes no lo ayudaba, si seguía igual terminaría siendo miembro honorario del club de Dionisio. Con pasos pesados, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermana, pensaba disculparse por la manera en cómo había llegado a su templo y la había hecho enojar, ella solo se preocupaba por él y le correspondía reprendiéndola todo el tiempo. La joven tenía razón, ya no era una niña, pero era tan difícil asimilarlo cuando la muy testaruda demostraba todo lo contrario.

Al llegar a la habitación abrió la puerta sin detenerse a tocar, estaba a punto de levantar a su hermana a gritos, como usualmente lo hacía, cuando se percato de que había dos figuras en la cama y no solo una. Se acerco en silencio y su rostro se volvió como el mármol frio y serio. Ahí frente a él, estaban el joven Icarus y su hermana, el caballero le abrazaba protectoramente y ella parecía una pequeña indefensa en sus brazos. Ambos dormían serenos y sus respiraciones acompasadas.

Por alguna razón sintió celos del ángel, puesto que el siempre había sido quien protegiera a su hermana desde pequeños. Ella siempre sería la primera mujer en su vida que ocuparía su corazón e incluso antes que su propia madre. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese día, en el que tenía que ver por la felicidad de la persona más importante para él en todo el universo. Se giro dispuesto a salir de la habitación, mas tarde hablaría con el joven Icarus.

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Y sigo actualizando :D bueno al menos he podido mantener mi promesa n,n espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia.<p>

Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendome n,n

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	7. Chapter 7

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será un tanto diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p>"<strong>El sol que ilumina a la flor"<strong>

-Arigato y que tengan buen día- Saludos Alecto a los clientes que salían de la confitería dejando solo el lugar –Thanatos necesito una mano con la máquina de café- El susodicho se acerco limpiándose las manos con una servilleta y justo cuando se disponía a ver qué pasaba con la maquina, la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a un Apolo con cara de demonio y un aura maligna rodeándole.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA HYPNOS?- Los dos presentes le miraron estupefactos -¿DONDE ESTA?- Grito haciendo resonar los vidrios de todo el local. Se adelanto a la barra dispuesto a lanzar maldiciones a los dos dioses detrás de la barra, cuando el acusado salió de la cocina con un pastel en las manos.

-¡Ya salió el favorito!- Exclamo sonriente, pero su expresión cambio cuando se dio cuenta de que había tres pares de ojos viéndolo y uno de ellos tenía una expresión bastante atemorizante -¿Me perdí de algo?-

-¡Hypnos Corre!- Alcanzo a gritar Thanatos

-¿Qué?- Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el Dios del Sol lo tenia del cuello de la camisa, lo estrello contra la pared haciendo que el pastel se desparramara en el piso –Apolo me estas asfixiando- Logro articular el dios del sueño mientras su rostro se ponía azul.

-¡Esa es la idea desgraciado infeliz!- Reaccionando tarde, Thanatos y Alecto se colgaron de los brazos de Apolo aflojando un poco el agarre del dios.

-¡Por todo nosotros Apolo! ¿Qué está pasando?- Alecto apenas si podía aferrarse al brazo del dios, Hypnos tenía una mano sobre el rostro de Apolo intentando alejarlo y con la otra se protegía el cuello que apretaba el agresor.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrar a mi hermana?-

-¿QUEEE?- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Alecto y Thanatos al tiempo que miraban los tres al Dios de los sueños.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no hice tal cosa-

-¡No me mientas hijo de….yo lo veo todo, soy la estrella de la mañana y de la noche, nada pasa sin que yo lo sepa!- Thanatos y Alecto volteaban de un dios a otro sin entender que estaba pasando.

-¡Solo fue un beso… estúpido!-

-¡Te voy a…!- Dio un paso hacia delante y se resbalo con el betún del pastel desparramando en piso, en el acto los cuatro cayeron al piso sobre Hypnos, haciendo un estruendo y logrando un mazacote con los restos del pastel. La joven se levanto sacudiendo pedazos de pan remolido de su cabello.

-¡BASTA TODOS USTEDES!- Grito Alecto con el rostro iracundo. Los tres hombres se soltaron y se pusieron en pie, Thanatos se cruzo los brazos detrás de la cabeza en actitud despreocupada, Apolo estaba colérico y con el rostro embarrado de betún e Hypnos intentaba recuperar el aire perdido en sus pulmones -Ahora, que alguien me explique qué diablos está pasando-Apolo fue el primero en hablar señalando acusadoramente al dios del sueño.

-Este desgraciado deshonro a mi hermana en los campos elíseos-

-¿Es verdad eso Hypnos?- Su hermano y Alecto lo miraron sorprendidos

-¿Qué? No, por Zeus no, así como lo dice lo hace sonar horrible, fue solo un maldito beso…además ella no lo rechazo- Apolo volvió a levantarlo del cuello de la camisa y Thanatos se le tiro encima tratando de separarlos. Alecto fue más rápida y quebró una jarra de agua en la cabeza del pelirrojo causando que se desplomara en el piso. Los gemelos lo vieron tirado en piso y se giraron para ver a la chica que se encogió de hombros sin alterarse.

-¿Qué? Tenía que hacer algo-

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?- Los tres se volvieron, en la entrada del café estaba Daphne con un libro bajo el brazo y horrorizada ante el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar -¿Qué le hicieron al pobre?- Se acerco al hombre tirado en el piso y los otros tres miraron en diferente direcciones fingiendo no saber nada.

**Olimpo, hogar de los Dioses….**

Ares entro al templo hecho una furia, seguido de su hermano. Desde que se había casado con Afrodita la diosa de la belleza, había perdido parte del respeto que sus hermanos le habían tenido durante siglos y ahora su templo parecía el lugar de reuniones más concurrente de todo el Olimpo, sin mencionar que su mujer se tomo la libertad de invitar al afeminado de su hermano a vivir con ellos y cada vez que Ares hacia acto de presencia, el muchacho parecía gelatina en pleno terremoto. Pero tenía que cumplir los caprichos de su joven y hermosa esposa, además del hecho de que quería hacerla sentir mejor después del fiasco pasando en la bispera de su cumpleaños, los días posteriores a la fecha había estado deprimida y eso no podía soportarlo. Podía soportar sus gritos, quejas, regaños, cualquier cosa menos verla triste. Justo ese día Afrodita organizo un juego llamada beisbol, en el jardín trasero del templo, estaban su hermano Eros, Dionisio, Iris y ella.

Una vez en la oficina, Hermes observó cómo Ares se paseaba por la estancia para luego quedarse contemplando a los jugadores por la ventana. Hermes se preguntó si Afrodita había hecho marcar el campo de juego justo enfrente del despacho de Ares a propósito. Tuvo que repetir una pregunta antes de que Ares se volviera.

- Es preciosa, ¿No te parece? – Le preguntó el dios de la guerra.

- ¿Quién? – Replico Hermes fingiendo no saber de quién hablaba, mientras revisaba los telegramas sobre algunas guerras entre países, estados, poblados y lo que gastaban en armamento, municiones y abastecimientos.

- ¡Afrodita, claro! Mira a ese afeminado de Eros ¡Jugando! A su edad, yo trabajaba las veinticuatro horas del día-

- Al igual que él – Aclaró Hermes -Al igual que yo. Y por eso juega ahora – Agregó mientras dejaba los telegramas y recibos sobre el escritorio -Creo que todo esto puede esperar unas horas. Saldré a tomar un poco de aire y a oír hablar de otra cosa que no sea guerra y municiones- Se detuvo junto a la puerta - ¿Vienes?-

- No – Respondió Ares con la mirada en los papeles - Alguien tiene que quedarse y... ¡Maldición, sí! ¿A qué distancia se puede enviar la pelota con el bate? Apuesto a que nadie puede ganarme-

- Acepto – Dijo el dios del comercio, era un experto en el juego.

…..

Ares tomó la pelota como si fuera un dulce. Tuvo que intentarlo tres veces antes de pegarle a la pelota. Nadie se atrevió a explicarle que si se fallaba tres veces el jugador quedaba eliminado. Cuando por fin le pegó, la pelota fue a dar contra un vidrio del templo. Ares se sentía muy complacido consigo mismo, y a partir de entonces comenzó a dar consejos a todo el mundo, Dionisio apenas si pudo tocar la pelota con lo borracho que estaba.

-¿Habrá un día en el que te veamos sobrio Dionisio?-

-¡Cuando los cerdos vuelen!- Exclamo el dios del vino corriendo para el lado contrario, a todos los presentes les resbalo una gota por la cabeza. En una ocasión Ares y Eros casi se enfrentaron con los bates, pero Afrodita logró intervenir a tiempo y evitar que alguien saliera lastimado. Para su consternación, ambos hombres la miraron y le sugirieron que se ocupara de sus propios problemas. Por fin, la diosa se retiró junto a Iris.

- Creo que Ares comienza a llevarse bien con tu hermano- La rubia sonrió para sí -Es tu turno para batear, Afrodia- A diosa de la belleza no le interesaba mucho pegarle a la pelota, pero disfrutó cuando Ares la rodeó con sus brazos para indicarle cómo debía ser el tiro. Eros gritó que Ares le estaba dando al equipo opuesto demasiada ventaja, y mientras Ares entablaba una discusión con Dionisio por correr al lado contrario, Afrodita envió la pelota a la segunda base.

- ¡Corre!- Le gritó Iris -.¡Afrodita, corre!- La rubia partió lo más rápido que pudo, sosteniéndose la falda para no tropezar y caer. Hermes, en primera base, la observaba divertido, pero Ares atravesó el campo a toda máquina, tomó la pelota y corrió en dirección a su esposa. Ella, al verlo venir en su dirección, pensó que no sobreviviría al impacto y apresuró aún más su paso. Todos comenzaron a gritarle al dios de la guerra que se detuviera para no lastimarla. La alcanzó en la "home base", la tomó de los tobillos y la hizo caer de cuerpo entero sobre el suelo. Pero ella estiró un brazo y tocó la base - ¡A salvo! – Exclamó Iris-

Ares se puso de pie y comenzó a gritarles a su cuñado y a su hermano. Pero Hermes permaneció allí sin moverse y con cara de satisfacción. Iris ayudó a su hermana a incorporarse para asegurarse de que no se hubiera hecho daño. Afrodita miró con orgullo a su marido y dijo.

- Te gusta ganar ¿No?-

- No más que a ti – Replicó Iris señalando el agujero enorme que tenía en la falda de su vestido. Afrodita le tocó un brazo a su esposo y sugirió.

- Querido, ya que te hemos vencido de una forma tan definitiva, ¿No sería mejor que paráramos el juego para tomar algo fresco? Podríamos continuar jugando mañana- Por un momento, el rostro de Ares se ensombreció, pero luego la tomó en sus brazos y aseguró.

- He vencido a todos los hombres en todas las guerras, disputas y batallas, pero a ti, no he logrado vencerte en nada-

-Basta de fanfarronear y vayamos a comer algo – Propuso Hermes. Se volvió hacia Iris y le ofreció el brazo -¿Me permites?- Las dos parejas caminaron hacia el templo, seguidos por Eros y Dionisio.

**Templo de Zeus…**

-¡Maldito anciano! ¡Te dije que no entraras en mi oficina!-

-¡No soy un anciano y tengo todo el derecho de entrar a donde me plazca!- El rostro de Zeus paso por diferentes tonos de rojo como una dinamita a punto de explotar por la ira.

-¡Estas colmando mi paciencia viejo!- Cronos prendió el televisor, ignorando su amenaza.

-Soy tu padre, respétame- A pesar de ser más viejo que Zeus, en esos momentos y por la reencarnación de Cronos en otro cuerpo, su apariencia era la de un joven de dieciocho años, de cabellos negros con rayos dorados, ojos dorados y piel blanca. Zeus levanto un brazo dispuesto a lánzale un rayo a corta distancia, cuando entro Hera y horrorizada corrió hasta su esposo y lo arrastro hasta la entrada de la estancia.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Zeus? Es tu padre- El Dios del rayo rodo los ojos con impaciencia.

-¡Por mis cabellos dorados mujer! Estoy arto de tener a ese desgraciado en mi templo, no lo quiero más aquí, está acabando con mi paciencia-

-Shh, baja la voz. Por favor Zeus ¿Que pudo haber hecho para que lo odies tanto?- El rubio le miro escandalizado y Hera se corrigió –Esta bien, pregunta estúpida. Pero algún día tienes que perdonarlo, solo velo, ha cambiado-

-Nadie cambia-

-Tú lo hiciste-

-Yo soy la excepción a la regla- Hera bufo exasperada.

-Eres un bastardo-

-Soy omnipresente, soy el Dios de los dioses y el dueño de este templo y como tal quiero que ese desgraciado se LARGUE- Esto último lo dijo en un tono que el susodicho pudiera oírle. Como respuesta recibió una seña obscena con el dedo por parte de Cronos, que no despego la vista del televisor. Hera reprimió una risa y detuvo a Zeus cuando este estuvo a punto de lanzarle un rayo.

-Dale una oportunidad- El dios todo poderoso respiro fuerte y le dirigió una mirada dura a su mujer.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de esto- Y sin más salió de la estancia rumbo a su oficina lanzando maldiciones. Hera suspiro aliviada y observo como Cronos reía viendo una comedia en la televisión. Se acerco y tomo asiento al lado del titán.

-Papá ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo enojar?-

-Porque es bastante fácil sacarlo de sus casillas- Contesto el pelinegro sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-Oh vamos papá, pon un poco de tu parte, sabes que no es fácil para el aceptar que estés entre nosotros. Y eso que no le toco estar en tu estomago- Cronos despego la vista del aparato para dirigirle una mirada culpable.

-Ya les pedí disculpas por eso, no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento. Pero no voy a ceder, Zeus tiene que entender que tampoco es fácil para mí seguir las ordenes del hijo que me derroco y me condeno a vagar por el tártaro por siglos, no voy a seguir sus ordenes ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello- Con eso ultimo dio por terminada la plática, Hera comprendió, suspiro resignada, eran padre e hijo tal para cual, después de unos minutos se le unió a ver la TV.

**Athenas….**

Daphne sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza de Apolo, mientras el pelirrojo trataba de pensar en las mil y un maneras de torturar a Hypnos.

-Ay chicos creo que se les paso la mano- La ninfa levanto la bolsa de hielo para ver el enorme chichón sobresaliente entre la mata de cabellos rojos.

-No fuimos nosotros, fue ella- Se defendieron los gemelos, señalando a una Alecto despreocupadamente sentada en una mesita y tomándose un cafecito.

-Estaba a punto de armar jaleo en mi negocio, no podía permitir tal cosa ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido evitar buscapleitos? Esto no es un Bar-

-¡Pues ya podías haberlo dicho antes de romperme la cabeza!- El dios del sol intento levantarse, pero fue detenido por la joven de cabellos naranjas.

-No te levantes, todavía tengo que vendarte la cabeza. Por cierto no nos han presentado, soy Daphne, ya sabes como la ninfa- La joven le ofreció la mano, Apolo no supo cómo reaccionar en un principio y como si su cuerpo supiera que hacer, estiro la mano.

-Apolo- Logro articular con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. La joven parpadeó varias veces sorprendida.

-¿Cómo el dios? Wow que coincidencia, espero que no pienses que quiero escapar de ti ¿Eh?- La chica le guiño un ojo y Apolo sonrió como idiota con una mano detrás de la cabeza. Alecto, Thanatos e Hypnos los miraron como si estuvieran locos ambos jóvenes.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bueno he aqui otro capi n,n no se preocupen, aun ay mas de esta historia *w* y poco a poco se revelaran los secretos y los misterios jujujuju xD<p>

Espero que disfrutaran de capitulo y la semana que viene vendra otro con muchas mas diversion, drama y romance *w*

Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendome n,n

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	8. Chapter 8

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será un tanto diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p>"<strong>La luna está desapareciendo"<strong>

Artemisa camino por los pasillos de su templo como un alma en pena. Esa mañana había despertado en brazos de su ángel, pero estaba tan confundida y sentía vergüenza de sí misma al dejarse llevar por el momento y terminar en brazos de su caballero protector, que le había gritado y lo había corrido de su habitación sin permitirle siquiera dirigirle la palabra, pero en cuanto el joven Icarus abandono la estancia, se sintió tan desolada y triste.

-¿Qué me está pasando?- Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la cocina, necesitaba tomar algo liquido, sentía la garganta seca y los ojos irritados. Al entrar al lugar, encontró a su hermano tratando de calentar sopa en el microondas -¿Qué haces? Pídele a los sirvientes que te preparen algo- El pelirrojo ni siquiera se inmuto y siguió leyendo el instructivo -¿Enserio Apolo? ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Ahora tú también vas a aplicarme la ley del hielo? ¿Hasta cuanto piensas quedarte en mi templo?-

-El tiempo que sea necesario-

-¿Para qué? Ya es bastante castigo que no pueda salir de mi templo como para tener que soportarte a ti también en mis días de reclusión- Apolo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y giro su cuerpo hacia donde estaba su hermana. Se irguió cuando alto era mirando a su hermana desde arriba.

-¿No tienes algo que contarme?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la joven, que parpadeo varias veces e hizo una mueca desconcertada.

-¿De qué hablas? Y dices que yo soy la que tiene problemas, no te desquites con migo porque tu ninfa decidió convertirse ahora en una flor para escapar de ti- El semblante de Apolo se ensombreció y frunció el ceño bastante molesto.

-Continua pretendiendo que nada para Artemisa, este jueguito tuyo terminara tan jodido como tus pasteles- Las palabras de su hermano a pesar de intentar hacerlas sonar suaves eran rudas y severas, la joven se dio cuenta de que había herido los sentimientos de hermano, pero ella también se sentía herida por las suyas –Sigue besándote con hombres en tus sueños mientras descansas en los brazos de otro….- Artemisa se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar una exclamación por haberse visto descubierta. Eso solo confirmo las sospechas de su hermano que dio un fuerte golpe en el desayunador.

-Apolo yo…- El Dios la interrumpió dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡Has lo que quieras! Solo no me tomes por estúpido Artemisa, sabes que odio que hagas eso, yo me entero de todo y se cuando alguien me está mintiendo. Pero no seré yo quien decida por ti... ¡Y para tu información, Daphne no se ha convertido en flor!- Apolo se retiro gritando esto último por el pasillo. Artemisa se miro las manos intentando controlar el temblor de su labio inferior, en ese momento se sentía más avergonzada que nunca en toda su vida.

…

El Dios del sol estaba por salir de templo de su hermana, pero en el pasillo de la entrada el joven Icarus salió detrás de una columna atravesándose en el camino del Dios, como era costumbre el joven se hincaba en presencia de sus amos, pero esta vez permaneció de pie con la cabeza inclinada.

-Mi señor yo no….- Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo, el puño del dios se estrello contra su quijada mandándolo contra una de las columnas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto de esa forma? ¡Yo confié en ti! ¡Te confié a mi hermana y así es como me agradeces, burlándote de mí!- Touma se levanto ayudado por los restos de la columna, Artemisa entro corriendo por el estruendo provocado al derrumbarse el pilar.

-¿Pero qué…?- La joven se apresuro para ayudar al ángel a incorporarse y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hermano -¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Apolo?- Tan rápido como la luz, Apolo tomo al ángel del cuello y lo arrojo al otro lado del pasillo derrumbando otra columna. Artemisa iba a levanto una mano a punto de darle una bofetada, pero su hermano la intercepto y la observo con el rostro deformado por la ira, Apolo estaba fuera de control.

-¡Tú no te metas en esto!- Inconscientemente apretó su agarre en la mano de la rubia.

-¡Apolo suéltame! Me haces daño…- El dios calmo un poco su ira y aflojo el agarre.

-¡Señor Apolo, le pido por favor que suelte a mi señora!- El ángel se acerco con paso decidido y todo paso en fracción de segundos. Apolo lo arrojo hacia otra columna, Artemisa intento empujar a su hermano, pero recibió una bofetada que la envió a unos metros. El Dios recorrió el lugar con la mirada intentando calmar su respiración agitada. Recargado en la columna estaba el ángel con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su frente y otro de su boca, tratando de mantener el equilibrio se acerco a la diosa de la luna que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo frio. Sus cabellos rubios dispersos alrededor de su cabeza y una enorme mancha roja en su mejilla, producto de la bofetada que Apolo le había dado. El joven Icarus se dejo caer de rodillas a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos ignorando que el dios lo observaba. Retiro unos cabellos dorados de su rostro y acaricio la mejilla con tristeza. Apolo sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-¿Qué he hecho?...- Susurro para sí y salió perturbado del templo, sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido. Después de unos minutos de silencio, las puertas de la entrada se abrieron dando paso al Dios Hermes, por su agitación al parecer había corrido hasta el templo por el escándalo ocurrido. Antes de llegar había visto a su hermano Apolo salir bastante raro y dado el caso que su templo era el más cercano al de la luna, pudo sentir que algo andaba mal. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, había tres columnas desechas, en el centro del pasillo estaba el joven Icarus medio herido y en sus brazos estaba una Artemisa inconsciente. Hermes frunció el entrecejo y se hinco al lado del ángel inspeccionando a la joven.

-¿Qué paso?- Touma dudo unos segundos, pero le conto lo que había pasado y como el dios del sol había abandonado el templo. El rostro de Hermes parecía inexpresivo, pero observo a la joven en los brazos del ángel. Apolo debía estar loco, los problemas que tuviera su hermana no le daban derecho a tratarla de esa forma. Se paró de un salto con los puños cerrados –No le cuentes esto a nadie, creo que no se percataron de lo sucedido… ¿A dónde fue?- Icarus se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé…- Hermes bufo y se dirigió a la salida.

-Llévala a su habitación y cuida de ella- Salió del templo en busca de su hermano, tratando de calmar su propia furia contra él.

**Athenas…**

Alecto termino de acomodar los panecillos en el refrimostrador, se sacudió las manos y paso la bandeja vacía a Hypnos, el peli dorado sacudió la charola y la puerta se abrió abruptamente haciendo sonar escandalosamente la campanilla. Apolo estaba en la entrada, Hypnos se cubrió con la charola por instinto y Alecto saco una jarra con agua del mostrador. Ambos esperaban la reacción del dios del sol, pero se sorprendieron al percatarse que el pelirrojo parecía bastante perturbado y se veía pálido. Alecto se apresuró a guiarlo hasta una de las mesitas.

-Apolo ¿Qué te paso?- Hypnos le alcanzo una taza de café con cautela, no fuera que se le echara encima como un león a su presa.

-Yo…- Las manos le temblaban, se sentía como un bastardo culpable por lo que había hecho. Pero no podía decírselo a los chicos. Alecto le observo preocupada y le hizo una seña a Hypnos para que la siguiera al otro lado de la barra, dejaron al dios sentado en la mesita sin perderlo de vista. Thanatos salió de la cocina y vio a su hermano y a la joven susurrando del otro lado de la barra y a un Apolo con un aspecto horrible del otro lado en una mesita. Se acerco a su hermano y a la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No sabemos- Contesto Hypnos sin dejar de vigilar al pelirrojo. Los tres estaban cuchicheando, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse de manera abrupta haciendo ese escandaloso sonido con la campanilla. Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver al Dios Hermes en la entrada con una cara desencajada. Alecto estaba a punto de saludarlo, pero Hermes se paso de largo y tomo al dios del sol, del cuello de su túnica.

-¡TU! ¡Reverendo estúpido!- Lo sacudió violentamente ocasionando que unas tasas sobre la mesa, cayeran al suelo y se quebrándose. Alecto corrio para detener a los jóvenes seguida de los gemelos.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Están destrozando mi porcelana!- Hermes la ignoro y siguió zangoloteando al pelirrojo, como Apolo no daba señales de reaccionar, el dios del comercio le propino un puñetazo en la mejilla mandándolo contra la pared, causando que algunos de los adornos de pared se hicieran añicos. A la hija de Hades le dio un Tic en el ojo e Hypnos sonrió con ironía.

-Justicia divina- Thanatos y Alecto le observaron como a un bicho raro. Hermes se acerco a él pelirrojo dispuesto a propinarle más golpes para hacerlo reaccionar, pero Alecto se adelanto con una jarra y la quebró en la cabeza del peli azul. Apolo por fin reacciono y los presentes observaron a la chica sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?- Alecto soltó un bufido de exasperación –¡Tenía que hacer algo!- La campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar -¿Ahora quien?...- Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. En la entrada estaba Daphne con cara de pocos amigos al ver como tenían a Apolo en el suelo.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué tanto le hacen a mi pobre Apolo?- La chica se acerco y vio otro cuerpo tirado al lado del pelirrojo -¿Quién es ese?- Apolo la observo con ojos de cachorro y a los otros tres dioses les rodo una gota por la cabeza.

-Siempre tan oportuna Daphne- Bromeo Thanatos recibiendo una mirada furibunda por parte de la joven ninfa.

…..

La escena se volvió a repetir como la vez pasada, pero ahora era Hermes quien sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza, sus cabellos azules revueltos y los lente ladeados sin un vidrio. Daphne vendaba la cabeza de Apolo, por el daño sufrido cuando choco contra la pared. El dios del comercio estaba molesto y no quería dirigirle la palabra a su hermano. Alecto tomaba una taza de té sobre una mesita mientras los gemelos limpiaban el desastre. Daphne le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Alecto ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bruta? ¿Qué tienes contra mi pobrecito Apolo?- El dios del sol se sintió soñado por la palabras de la ninfa. Alecto giro los ojos con impaciencia.

-Yo no le hice nada Daphne, fue el – Señalo a Hermes que permanecía en silencio y dándoles la espalda –¡Y haber si dejan de ocasionar problemas en mi negocio! ¡Esto no es un coliseo, vayan y arreglen sus problemas fuera de aquí!- Termino la diosa y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Hermes se levanto dejando la bolsa sobre la mesita.

-Te espero en mi casa Apolo- El aludido le dirigió una mirada, seguía dándole la espalda pero notaba en su tono que seguía muy molesto.

-¿Pero qué….?-

-Te espero en mi casa- Sentencio Hermes con brusquedad y salió del establecimiento.

-Apolo ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto la ninfa terminando el vendaje. Los gemelos lo observaron de reojo y Apolo se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé…- Pero tenía la sospecha de que era respecto a lo sucedido en el templo de la luna. Todavía sentía una opresión en el pecho y la culpabilidad se lo estaba comiendo en vida. La chica deposito un beso en la cabeza pelirroja y Apolo le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**Templo de la luna…**

Artemisa estaba en la enorme cama de su recamara, tenía sus cabellos dispersos sobre la almohada, una sabana de seda cubría su cuerpo hasta el pecho y sus manos estaban juntas sobre su estomago. A su lado, Touma mojaba un paño en una tinita de cristal con agua fría, exprimía el exceso y colocaba la tela en la mejilla hinchada de la joven. Su joven y amada señora permanecía dormida con la respiración tranquila.

-Mi señora…- El ángel siguió acariciando la mejilla de la rubia. Se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido, pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos, el amaba a su Diosa y haría cualquier cosa por ella, de igual forma sabia que ella también sentía lo mismo por él, pero algo impedía que ella dejara fluir esos sentimientos. Un lagrima solitaria rodo por el rostro de Touma hasta su barbilla, sentía impotencia. Esto era demasiado, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, si estaba en sus manos acabar con el sufrimiento de su Diosa, entonces no lo pensaría dos veces, era hora de actuar, con sumo cuidado tomo a la joven en sus brazos y con cautela salió del templo de la luna oculto bajo una capa negra.

**Templo del comercio….**

Apolo estaba en la entrada del templo de Hermes, no tenia ánimos de hablar con su hermano. Después de lo sucedido con Artemisa y su ángel, se sentía como todo un patán. Daphne se pasó toda la mañana intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, realmente apreciaba el esfuerzo que ella hacía y su preocupación, pero el asunto de su hermana lo tenía bastante deprimido. Con paso lento y arrastrando los pies recorrió el templo hasta el despacho de Hermes. El Dios del comercio estaba sentado frente a una chimenea con unos papeles en la mano, al ver entrar al pelirrojo se acomodo lo lentes y le ofreció asiento en un sillón frente a él.

-¿Ya estas más tranquilo?- Apolo tomo asiento y estiro las piernas. Hermes asintió.

-Sí. Lo bastante para escuchar los motivos del porque golpeaste a tu hermana y casi matas a su caballero- Apolo sintió como si una enorme nube de depresión cayera sobre él.

-No era mi intención, pero estoy desesperado y no sé que mas hacer- Se levanto del mueble y recargo sus manos en el mármol de la chimenea dándole la espalda a su hermano –Yo se lo sentimientos que Icarus tiene hacia Artemisa, pero ella…no sé qué es lo que siente realmente-

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que ella sienta?-

-Porque su confusión y obstinación va a destruirla- Hermes frunció el entrecejo consternado.

-¿De qué hablas?- Apolo se volvió hacia el exasperado.

-Ella hizo un juramento Hermes ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Ella pronuncio sus votos al oráculo, si ella rompe esos votos…yo…no voy a poder ayudarla- Se dejo caer sobre el sillón.

-Pero tú puedes abogar por ella, el oráculo de Delfos te pertenece-

-Ese es el problema- Le miro a los ojos y Hermes supo que Artemisa estaría perdida –Yo no puedo hacer nada, el oráculo es firme con sus decisiones y por desgracia ni siquiera yo soy impune a los castigos. En el Olimpo solo se sabe que Artemisa tomo sus votos, pero solo el oráculo y yo sabemos que el castigo por romperlo es irreversible…-

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de esto antes?-

-Porque no sabía que pasaría algo así-

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?-

-Tenemos que hablar con ellos, Artemisa tiene que aceptar que cometió un error al hacer esos votos y algunos de sus privilegios como Diosa de la Luna serán revocados, tiene que hacer un sacrificio de igual valor para eliminar su juramento. Icarus no es consciente del problema que puede ocasionarle a mi hermana si despierta esos sentimientos que ella reprimió en su interior ¿Ahora puedes entender porque hice lo que hice?-

-Entiendo pero... ¿No puedes hablar tú con el oráculo? - Hermes observo la reacción de Apolo, pero su hermano negó con la cabeza y miro hacia las llamas que danzaban entre los maderos de la chimenea -¿Apolo?-

-Si ella se deja llevar por su corazón, sin renunciar a su privilegio como Diosa de la luna…ya no…ya no abra esperanza para ella- Dos hilillos de agua corrieron por el rostro del pelirrojo, a Hermes se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sabía perfectamente a lo que Apolo se refería, debían hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Sigan al pendiente d actualizaciones n,n y muchisimas gracias por sus comentario! espero poder seguir leyendo muchos mas de ellos *w* recuerden ke es mi pan de cada dia para poder continuar estas historias TwT<p>

Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendome n,n

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	9. Chapter 9

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será un tanto diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Visitas y secretos"<strong>

Ya habían pasado tres días después del altercado causado por Apolo, en la entrada del templo de la luna. Nadie se había percatado de la desaparición de Touma y Artemisa durante todo un día. Al día siguiente estaban en el templo de la luna como si nunca hubieran salido de él. Apolo pasaba de vez en cuando preguntando a los sirvientes como estaba su hermana, pero sin atreverse a entrar y verla por sí mismo. Artemisa se pasaba el tiempo encerrada en su habitación y solo Touma entraba y salía con sirvientes que llevaban comida o ropas limpias para los baños de la Diosa. Hermes hablo con el Dios del Sol para que terminara de una vez con su enfado hacia el ángel, pero Apolo aun sentía resentimiento hacia Touma por no haberse mantenido al margen de su responsabilidad como caballero protector al servicio de los dioses.

La mañana del cuarto día, Artemisa miraba caer las gotas de lluvia, en el ventanal de su habitación. Ahí sentada entre los cojines a lo largo del ventanal tenia sentimientos encontrados que no dejaban descansar desde ese día en que Apolo le había dado una bofetada. A pesar de la hinchazón que eso le había provocado, no era el golpe lo que le había dolido, sino el sentimiento con el que se la dio. Apolo se sentía traicionado, ella nunca le ocultaba nada, pero durante el último mes se estaba haciendo bastante común para ella guardarse secretos.

Extendió una mano hacia el exterior y varias gotas cayeron en su palma y rodaron por sus dedos hasta llegarle al codo. Ya eran muchos días que no paraba de llover, sabía que era culpa suya y de estado de ánimo que cargaba últimamente.

-Mi señora…- La voz de un sirviente saco de sus pensamientos a la diosa, un joven de cabellos cortos y rizados color miel, vestido con una túnica blanca alrededor de su cuerpo, se inclino y aguardo el permiso de la diosa para hablar. Artemisa no se giro.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Su hermana menor Athena, ha venido a visitar a mi señora- La rubia se volteo en el acto procesando la información.

-¿Saori? ¿A que ha venido?- Sin esperar respuesta, seco su brazo en los pliegues de su túnica y camino hacia su tocador para revisar su aspecto –Dile que pase- El joven asintió y salió de la habitación dejando sola a su joven ama. ¿Qué motivos llevarían a su hermana para visitarla? Después del discursito en la fiesta de Afrodita, nadie había ido a visitarla, solo Hermes y su hermano, quien tampoco le dirigía la palabra desde hacía cuatro días. A claro y también su padre, quien la había sermoneado y castigado en su última visita. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas la saco de sus pensamientos, al girarse se encontró con su hermana menor Athena. Haciendo un esfuerzo mesurable por verse lo más apacible posible, camino hasta la peli morada -Buenos días Athena ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?- Saori le observo en silencio con una expresión en su rostro que hizo que la diosa de la luna se molestara -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-¿Cómo estas Artemis?- La rubia sonrió de lado con cinismo.

-Como podrás darte cuenta, estoy bien-

-¿No te sientes sola encerrada todo el día en este lugar?-

-Es mi templo, no podría sentirme mejor-

-¿Quieres que hable con papa? Podría interceder para…-

-No necesito que me ayudes, estoy perfectamente- La diosa de la luna le dio la espalda y camino hasta el ventanal –Si solo has venido a burlarte de mí, será mejor que te marches Athena-

-No era mi intención molestarte Artemis, solo quería ayudarte, perdóna si mis intenciones parecieron lo contrario- La rubia se relajo un poco, pero no volvió para mirarla. Saori mordió su labio inferior y retorció las manos –Yo…se por lo que estas pasando- Artemisa se sorprendió, pero no le dio el gusto de ver su expresión.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-

-Artemis por favor, solo quiero ayudarte- La rubia se volvió hacia Saori molesta.

-¿Acaso parezco estúpida o retrasada?- Saori negó con la cabeza –Entonces ¿Por qué todo mundo quiere ayudarme? Estoy cansada de que me traten como si tuviera algún maldito retraso mental o como si fuera una mujer histérica. Soy una mujer adulta y se cuidarme sola, no necesito tu compasión ni la de nadie. Así que te sugiero que tomes tus buenas intenciones y te las lleves contigo- Volvió a darle la espalda y camino hasta su tocador.

-Está bien Artemis, cuando estes lista hablaremos sobre los sentimientos que guardas hacia tu caballero Icarus, por lo pronto yo guardare tu secreto- Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Athena salió de la habitación dejando sola de nuevo a la diosa de la luna. Artemisa pudo ver como se alejaba su hermana en el espejo ¿Secreto? ¿Acaso eran tan obvios sus sentimientos?

Recordaba los tiempos en que ella odiaba a los humanos por ser tan malagradecidos con los dioses. Los hombres eran como ratas para ella y había jurado que ella jamás se dejaría llevar por sentimientos tan mundanos como los que sentían los mortales. Pero entonces llego él, el único humano capaz de entrar en su duro y frio corazón. Experimento aquellos sentimientos que tanto había repudiado desde los primero años de su existencia, y después de mantener una barrera que la protegiera de ello, había llegado la persona capaz de derrumbar sus paredes y poner todo su mundo de cabeza. Lo peor de todo, es que ella misma se negaba ante la idea de que algo así le estuviera pasando, ella no era capaz de sentir nada por nadie y mucho menos por un humano.

Camino hasta su ventanal y volvió a sentarse entre los almohadones para mirar las gotas de lluvia. Suspiro con resignación, no tenia caso que siguiera negándolo cuando sus acciones demostraban todo lo contrario. Su corazón había encontrado dueño y era el momento de aceptar que la Diosa de la Luna se había rendido al amor.

**Templo del comercio…**

-¿Cuando piensas dejar tu teatrito?- Hermes estaba enterrado en su escrito bajo un montón de papeles. Apolo por su parte, del otro lado de la habitación se mensajeaba con uno de sus sirvientes infiltrados en el templo de Artemisa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Sabes a que me refiero, curiosamente hay un sirviente de mas en el templo de la luna ¿No te habías dado cuenta?-

-Seguro ocupaban más manos- Hermes dejo los papeles en el escritorio exasperado.

-¡Ya déjate de juegos Apolo, ve y habla con tu hermana!-

-No estoy listo- El peli azul se levanto de su silla y camino hasta su hermano para darle un golpe en la cabeza. Apolo le fulmino con la mirada -¿Por qué fue eso?-

-Ve a ver a tu hermana- Sentencio Hermes entre dientes.

-¡No puedo!- Exploto Apolo levantándose del sofá y camino por sala como león enjaulado. Hermes se cruzo de brazos y aspiro aire con paciencia.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Soy demasiado orgulloso para ir y decirle que lo siento, que lo único que hacía era protegerla de sí misma-

-Y supongo que crees que ella no lo entenderá- Apolo rodo los ojos con impaciencia.

-Por supuesto que no, tú la conoces deberías saberlo-

-Por suerte no, no tengo el placer de conocerla tanto como tu. Pero no te quiero ver mientras estás en tu faceta de orgulloso, así que vete y déjame trabajar- Para sorpresa de Hermes, el dios del sol se dirigió a la salida sin refutar nada.

-Nos vemos más tarde- Y salió sin decir nada más. Hermes se quedo mirando la puerta unos minutos, encogió los hombros y volvió a enterrarse en la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio.

**Athena….**

La campanilla del lugar tintineo avisando la llegada de un cliente, Alecto se giro adivinando quien era. El dios del sol sacudió el agua de su túnica y camino hasta la mesita donde lo esperaba Daphne con unas tazas de café.

-¡Hola fosforito!- Lo saludo la chica alegremente y acto seguido lo abrazo y deposito un beso en su mejilla. Hypnos se mofo ante el apodo y Alecto carraspeo -¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Sigues teniendo problemas con tu hermana?- Apolo dirigió una mirada amenazante a Hypnos y tomo asiento al lado de la chica.

-Un poco- Dio un sorbo a su café y vio que Daphne se entristecía por su actitud –Pero tú no te preocupes por eso bonita- Sonrió y le tomo la mano -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- La ninfa volvió a sonreír y apretó la mano del hombre.

-Pues veras….- La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido extraño que venía del otro lado de la barra. Todos voltearon a ver a Hypnos, que reacciono al darse cuenta que el sonido venia del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Ups gomen, es mi celular- Metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un teléfono negro con líneas doradas. En la pantalla estaba una foto de Artemisa pintando una luna, curiosamente la tonada era Fly me to the moon –Disculpen- Con rapidez entro a la cocina y contesto el aparto -¿Bueno?-

_-Hypnos-_La voz de la joven le causo un cosquilleo en el estomago.

-¿Qué pasa Artemis? Tu hermano está en la otra habitación-

_-¿Apolo?-_

-No, el otro hermano que tienes. Pues claro que Apolo-

_-¿Qué está haciendo ahí?-_

-De artista pues que mas, viene todos los días a tomarse un café con Daphne-

_-¿Daphne? ¿No se había convertido en flor? ¿Está saliendo con ella?-_

-No Artemis, fue en árbol, pero fue hace muchos años, llevan rato saliendo y…Que diablos me importa ¿Para qué me estás hablando?- Del otro lado Artemisa dudo.

_-Yo…es que no me has visitado-_

-Tal vez sea por la golpiza que me puso tu hermano la última vez-

_-Lo siento Hypnos, no quería ocasionarte problemas-_

-No lo hiciste, fue mi culpa, me propase contigo-

_-Necesito hablarte ¿Cuándo puedo verte?-_

-Artemis no puedo, si tu hermano se entera que volví a verte no quedara ni polvo de mi-

_-Está bien entiendo…- _Hypnos se mordió el pulgar sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Necesitas algo?-

_-Ya se cual es la respuesta_- Hypnos sonrió con pesadez ante la declaración de la joven.

-Me alegro por ti Artemis y no sabes lo afortunado que es el-

-_Hypnos yo…-_

-No lo digas- Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Artemisa decidió hablar.

-_Gracias Hypnos...debo colgar, espero verte pronto-_

-Por supuesto que si preciosa y pase lo que pase, sabes que siempre estaré ahí, esperándote- Artemisa sonrió del otro lado con tristeza y la llamada se cortó. Hypnos miro el celular por largo rato hasta que Alecto entro.

-¿Quién era?-

-El señora Hades- Se apresuro a decir el rubio, Alecto levanto una ceja dudosa pero prefirió no entrometerse -¿Ocupas algo?-

-Hay que cerrar-

-¿Ya tan pronto?- La chica lo miro como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

-Ya es tarde Hypnos- El Dios miro el reloj sobre el refrigerador de la cocina y se dio cuenta que había durado buen rato hablando con Artemisa.

-Vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo, vamos- Salió de la cocina seguido de una no muy convencida Alecto.

**Templo del rayo…**

-Es enserio Hades, ya no lo quiero aquí, pudo haber sido una blanca paloma en tu castillo pero esta acabando con mis nervios- Un nervioso y ojeroso Zeus se jalaba se jalaba sus divinos y rubios cabellos mientras su hermano Hades lo escuchaba sintiendo lastima por el.

-Vamos hombre, no puede ser tan malo- Zeus lo miro horrorizado.

-Que no…desde que llego no ha hecho otra cosa que hacerme la vida imposible, me juega bromas bastante pesada, el otro día atoro uno de mis rayos en el inodoro y cuando salió disparado por poco y me mutila- Hades se trago una carcajada por respeto a su hermano y trato de mantenerse sereno al imaginar aquella escena.

-Solo intenta adaptarse-

-Seguro que si, se sentirá como en casa cuando vea mi cabeza separa de mi cuerpo, rodando por el tártaro-

-No es tan malo- Sonrió el pelinegro y le palmeo la espalda bonachonamente –Solo han pasado unas semanas, seguro que unas mas y todo será…-

-¡Ya basta!- Exploto el dios de dioses mas arto que Sísifo de subir una piedra por la montaña del tártaro –No quiero que este aquí un minuto más, te lo llevas contigo ahora mismo o te juro que…-

-¿Qué- Interrumpió Hera entrando a la habitación del trono.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! No pienso dejar que te pongas de su lado para que ese monstruo se quede en mi templo, o te quedas tu o se queda el- Hera sonrió y levanto la cabeza triunfante.

-Entonces ire a empacar, pasare unas merecidas vacaciones con Deméter en la tierra- A Zeus le dio un tic en el ojo, le había salido el tiro por la culata. Hades volvió a ahogar una carcajada. El rubio se dirigió a su oficina.

-¡Una semana más!- Salió del lugar hecho una furia, Hera sonrió y acompaño al dios del inframundo a la salida del templo.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya- Ambos rieron y salieron del lugar.

**Templo de la luna…**

Artemisa estaba sumida en la lectura de un libro sobre historia de culturas en diferentes partes del mundo. La puerta sonó tres veces pero ella no escucho, volvió a sonar, al no recibir respuesta esta se abrió dando paso al ángel. Cuando la diosa sintió que el colchón de su cama se hundía al lado suyo, se sobresalto cerrando el libro de golpe.

-Touma- Pronuncio sorprendida viendo a su ángel sentado a su lado sin su máscara.

-Disculpe, toque pero no respondió, por eso me atreví a entrar- La joven se sonrojo.

-No te disculpes, estaba leyendo y me perdí por un momento-

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Sí, ya te dije que no me hables de usted-

-Tengo que hacerlo, no quiero levantar sospechas- Artemisa parpadeo varias veces y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Claro…- El silencio reino la habitación durante unos minutos que parecieron horas. Artemisa jugo con los dedos sobre la portada del libro. Icarus la observo detalladamente, su joven diosa se veía tan hermosa cada vez que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y sus cabellos rubios la hacían ver como una muñeca de porcelana, tenia los brazos descubiertos por el camisón que vestía al dormir, como si sus cuerpo fueran imanes de polos opuestos, sintió como la distancia entre ambos se reducía –Touma yo…- Cuando levanto la cabeza para decir algo, sintió como los labios del ángel se posaban sobre los suyos. Al principio intento apártalo, pero el tomo su cabeza con una mano y con la otra rodeo su cintura. Ese beso no era como el que había experimentado con Hypnos, el joven Icarus estaba despertando en ella una sensación que la asustaba. Coloco sus manos en el pecho del joven e intento separarlo de ella, pero sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que esa sería su perdición.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Lo siento! lo siento! T_T perdonenme shicas, tuve problemillas y no alcance a actualizar la semana pasada ToT perdooooon!<p>

Pero bueno ya les traigo el nuevo cap, esta semana actualizate dos capis, este por el de la semana pasada y otro que es el de esta semana, espero les guste y sigan leyendo :D me encanta recivir sus reviws!

Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendome n,n

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	10. Chapter 10

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será un tanto diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Luna radiante"<strong>

Los largos dedos de su acompañante se desplazaron suavemente por el mentón de la joven y su barbilla, sintiendo la suave y blanca piel en las yemas de los dedos. Sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella, moviéndose lentamente y despertando un fuego que la joven jamás hubiera imaginado que existiera. La mano de Artemisa ascendió para acariciar el musculoso cuello del hombre y enseguida, como si hubiese regresado a la realidad, se apoyó contra el poderoso pecho masculino y lo apartó. Mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, él se apartó, frunciendo el ceño con expresión confusa. Los violentos latidos del corazón se rehusaban serenarse, mientras ella, aturdida, trataba de analizar sus turbulentos pensamientos. De no haber sido por su fuerza de voluntad, sus temblorosas manos hubieran instado al ángel a continuar. No era más que un simple beso y, sin duda, no podría provocar ningún desastre. Pero ella sabía que el hielo era frágil, y debía pisarse con cuidado si no deseaba encontrarse navegando en un tumultuoso mar sin posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Artemisa trató de incorporarse, pero sus hombros aún seguían atrapados bajo el cuerpo de Touma. Él la sujetó con más fuerza y se acercó de nuevo a ella sin titubear. Súbitamente, los labios masculinos volvieron a apoderarse de la boca de la joven, insistiendo, provocando, exigiéndole una respuesta afirmativa o negativa. Artemisa, sin embargo, no podía decir sí, porque estaba segura que si continuaba, no podría detenerse. Tampoco podía pronunciar el no, porque era ése el preciso momento que tanto había anhelado vivir desde que lo había conocido. La respuesta fue tan tenue como la caricia del rocío en primavera. Ni sí ni no, sino que su mente imploró en agonía: «No te alejes por favor, no me abandones» Touma entendió la súplica, sintió el casi imperceptible movimiento de los labios de la joven bajo los suyos, la leve rendición de la mano que intentaba apartar su pecho. Entonces, él le deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y atrajo a la joven hacia sí, intensificando el beso.

Ella se estremeció cuando los labios del joven abandonaron la boca para recorrer sus mejillas, su frente y sus frágiles párpados, que se entornaron a la espera del sensual contacto. Un intenso deseo creció en el interior de Touma. Había actuado con cautela, pero ahora ésta se desvanecía frente al tumulto de sus pasiones. Su consideración por la timidez de la diosa desapareció, conforme se acrecentó su necesidad, y su poderosa mano aferró uno de los delicados pechos femeninos. Artemisa ahogó una exclamación y se incorporó, apartando el imponente pecho del hombre con ambas manos. Mantuvo a Touma a una distancia prudente y se encaró con un susurro entrecortado:

-No se…si estoy lista todavía-

-Me detendré si lo deseas- Murmuró él – ¿Deseas que me detenga?- Susurro contra su odio. Al no obtener respuesta Touma rodeó con el brazo la cabeza de la muchacha, que lo miró sorprendida, y entonces, sus labios volvieron a atraparla. Las agitadas quejas de Artemisa se desvanecieron para convertirse en un gemido de desesperación. Él volvió a acariciar uno de los delicados senos, pero esta vez abrazó a la joven de manera que no pudiera mover los brazos. El ardor de esas caricias se encendió en el interior de Artemisa, extendiéndose a cada fibra de su ser. La manga del vestido le molestaba el hombro, y se destensó para aliviar la presión. Sintió, entonces, un tironcito en la espalda, y el corpiño cayó. Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron cuando él liberó completamente las curvas de sus pechos, y se alertaron todos sus sentidos cuando la mano del hombre retiró la delicada tela del camisón para acariciar su piel desnuda. Artemisa se volvió, en un débil intento por escapar de la pasión de Touma y aplacar sus propios deseos. Pero él la retuvo, y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella intentó gritar, pero sólo emitió otro gemido entrecortado, sofocado por un apasionado beso. Los labios del hombre absorbieron toda su dulzura con una ferocidad que reveló todo su anhelo reprimido. Fue un beso interminable, implacable, exigente, que estimuló los sentidos de la joven hasta encender todo su ser con la llama de una devastadora pasión -Mi dulce, querida Artemisa- Susurró él, sin apartar los labios de su boca –La deseo con todo mi corazón, pero si quiere que me detenga, insisto que debe decirlo ahora-

-Yo…- No podía decir nada, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna que sonara coherente. El se separó para mirarla, y sus zafiros recorrieron las sonrojadas mejillas y las doradas curvas de sus pechos.

-Entonces hoy sellare nuestro destino- Aunque ella abrió la boca, no fue capaz de articular palabra, y sólo pudo mirarlo, indefensa, atrapada en la red de sus propios deseos. Touma se inclinó lentamente y volvió a besarla, saboreando la suavidad de sus delicados labios. Artemisa no opuso resistencia y, con un leve gemido, permitió que la aprisionara contra las sabanas de seda. Ambas bocas se fundieron en tibia comunión, girando, retorciéndose, devorando, hasta que las necesidades de ambos desembocaron en una búsqueda ávida, insaciable. El musitó palabras roncas, incomprensibles, mientras lanzaba una lluvia besos ardientes en el cuello de la joven, cuyo mundo comenzó a girar en medio de un caos de sensaciones. La boca apasionada del hombre se posó sobre el capullo rosado de uno de sus senos, y ella contuvo la respiración Artemisa entreabrió los labios, pero no pudo gritar, porque las devastadoras llamas de pasión la consumieron. Por propia voluntad, sus delicadas manos acariciaron el imponente hombro del ángel y sus dedos se enredaron en su brillante cabello pelirrojo.

La cama se hundió más cuando Touma se incorporó para arrodillarse frente a ella. Como una pluma volando hacia la tierra, las manos del hombre se deslizaron sobre los brazos de su amada y luego la armadura simbólica del camisón se alzó sobre la cabeza de la joven. A la vez que la prenda caía a un lado, la joven se vio rodeada por los poderosos brazos de su ángel y atrapada en la calidez del cuerpo masculino. Artemisa ahogó la exclamación que salía de su garganta. La sorpresa que experimentó no tuvo nada que ver con una sensación de repulsión como había imaginado que sería el contacto con un humano, sino más bien con las caricias audaces del ángel. La fuerza de ese hombre era inesperada, alzó a la joven fácilmente para tumbarla en el lecho. Con rapidez, el ángel se libro de sus propias ropas que separaban su piel de la de ella, los labios desnudos le acariciaron el cuello y descendieron hasta posarse, cálidos y húmedos, sobre su pecho, encendiendo más las llamas de la pasión que jamás se imaginó pudiera sentir. Artemisa apretó ansiosamente su cuerpo contra el de Touma, y al deslizarle una mano por el cuello, encontró una larga y rugosa cicatriz que le delineaba los prominentes músculos de la espalda. Eso sirvió para recordarle que era Touma, un humano de carne y hueso quien le estaba haciendo el amor. Era su ángel guardián, quien había entrenado exhaustivamente y recibido cualquier daño para proteger a su diosa, aun a costa de su propia vida. Sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, el solo pensar todo el amor que él le había profesado en doloroso silencio, mientras ella se expresaba cruelmente de sus semejantes y juraba que jamás sentiría nada por los humanos. Y ahí estaba, entregándose a él y amándolo como jamás pensó que lo haría.

La joven se aferró a esa idea, al tiempo que las caricias del hombre se tornaban más audaces, explorando los secretos de su cuerpo femenino y virginal con la seguridad de un amante experto. Ella no dejaba de sorprenderse, porque había esperado una brusca ansiedad y una insegura torpeza. Pero él era tan dulce... tan increíblemente dulce... La mano del joven recorrió con deliberada lentitud cada rincón de los contornos de su diosa como si saboreara cada uno de sus descubrimientos, y ella temblaba una y otra vez ante la más ligera caricia. Él se movió entre los muslos de la joven, y ella soltó una breve exclamación cuando la feroz lanza se introdujo en la delicada tibieza de su femineidad. Artemisa experimentó un dolor repentino, fugaz, cuando la carne se desgarró bajo la avasalladora presión. La masculinidad de su amado la penetró, y ella se mordió el labio para sofocar un grito, ocultando el rostro bajo el musculoso cuello del hombre. La joven le clavó las uñas en la espalda, pero él no pareció notarlo y, con los labios, continuó acariciándole las orejas y la frente. La respiración de Touma se torno áspera, ronca, entrecortada, y Artemisa pudo percibir los violentos latidos del corazón de su ángel contra su pecho desnudo. Con increíble cuidado él comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio, y el agudo y punzante dolor desapareció. Los suaves capullos rosados se erizaron bajo el endurecido vello que cubría el pecho del hombre. La joven comenzó a seguir los movimientos de las caderas de Touma, y ambos se entregaron a un salvaje frenesí que los hizo ascender hasta vertiginosas alturas.

El increíble placer que Artemisa acababa de experimentar la hizo retorcerse y arquear las caderas contra las del hombre. Los dos remontaron en un precipitado vuelo, ascendiendo juntos hasta que la atmósfera se tornó densa, embriagadora. La Diosa gimió, deseando más y más, y él se lo entregó. Era una meta conjunta que ambos cuerpos buscaban alcanzar, flexionando los músculos, entrelazando las piernas. Un suave grito escapó de los labios de la joven cuando la aureola de dicha los rodeó, bañándolos con una ola de placer que parecía destinada a no morir jamás. Lenta, muy lentamente, ambos regresaron a la realidad, agotados, exhaustos, pero plenamente satisfechos con la unión de sus cuerpos. En la estela de la pasión, Artemisa se acurrucó contra el ángel, convencida de que Touma, no era un hombre cualquier, era el hombre que había logrado salvar su frio y dañado corazón. La joven deslizó una mano por el ensortijado vello del pecho masculino y descendió hacia la pierna que el cuidadosamente había apoyado sobre ella. Los poderosos dedos del ángel la detuvieron, tomándola de la muñeca, Artemisa intentó protestar pero el dedo del joven se posó sobre sus labios para silenciarla.

-Me agrada sentirla en mi brazos y es mi deseo que duermas junto a mí hasta el fin de los tiempo ¿Esta segura de querer esto?-

-Sí…Touma -Se acurrucó junto a él y Touma la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, enterrando el rostro contra el cuello de la joven, aspirando su aroma y congelando ese momento en su vida como uno de los más preciados tesoros.

-He aguardado esto durante toda una eternidad- Le dijo con voz áspera -Y aunque pueda ser maldecido en la mañana, jamás permitiré que me separen de su lado- Una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de la joven y como si pudiera desaparecer en cualquier instante, se aferro con fuerza a su ángel.

-Te amo Touma- Un rayo a lo lejos ilumino la habitación, seguido de un estruendoso trueno que hizo temblar las paredes del templo. Artemisa sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y Touma la acaricio para tranquilizarla.

-Mi corazón siempre será suyo, mi dulce Artemisa- Beso sus labios con suavidad y susurro sobre ellos un "Te amo". Ambos se observaron intentado quedarse dormidos, por temor a despertar y que todo fuera un sueño. Pero el cansancio termino por agotarlos y dejarlos inconscientes unidos por el abrazo de su amor.

**Templo del comercio…**

Recién amanecía y después de varios de días de lluvia, el sol resplandecía en el horizonte augurando un hermoso día. Apolo ojeaba aburrido, un libro de medicina mientras Hermes terminaba de firmar unos contratos.

-¿Ya mero terminas?-

-No te pedí que me esperaras, puedes irte a desayunar sin mi- Apolo hizo un puchero, cerro el libro de golpe y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No entiendo como no te aburres con todos esos contratos y números financieros-

-Es mi trabajo y me gusta, así como a ti te gusta la medicina y corretear faldas- Apolo sonrió con picardía.

-Pues si…pero ya deje eso, ahora estoy enteramente dedicado a Daphne-

-Seguro, me muero por ser testigo-

-Pues ya puedes ir comprando los anillos- Hermes enarco una ceja y lo miro con sarcasmo.

-Era en sentido figurado, idiota- El pelirrojo hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia.

-Aunque aún no se si estoy listo para atarme a alguien- Hermes rodo los ojos con impaciencia y decidió ignorarlo. Apolo siguió con su monologo cuando el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. El pelirrojo tomo el aparato, era un mensaje de texto. Hermes lo miro de reojo se dio cuenta que la expresión de su hermano cambiaba de forma radical con forme recorría con sus ojos el texto en la pantalla del teléfono.

-¿Apolo?- El pelirrojo ni siquiera lo escucho, su rostro se había deformado por la ira y sin previo aviso se levanto de un salto y camino hacia la salida. Hermes no perdió tiempo y siguió al dios del sol -¿Apolo que pasa?- Como no recibió respuesta alguna, comprendió que algo malo había pasado y para comprobarlo solo había que ver el cielo. El sol estaba oculto tras una enorme nube obscura y el hermoso día que pintaba para ahora, se había vuelto un nubarrón.

**Templo principal del olimpo…**

-Zeus, algo anda mal…- Hera observo las nubes que comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, ocultando el sol y soplando un viendo helado. Dejo las tijeras con las que cortaba unas flores en su jardín y se acerco a su esposo que armaba un barquillo de madera en miniatura, en una mesita sobre la terraza. La diosa subió el escalón y camino hasta quedar frente al señor del rayo. Zeus dejo las pinzas sobre la mesita y miro a su esposa preocupado.

-Lo sé…también lo presiento-

-Es tu hija- La voz hizo que ambos se sorprendieran, ahí en la puerta estaba Cronos con su tunica gris en su versión joven y con sus cabellos negros revueltos, dando señales de que estaba durmiendo. Zeus frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué estás hablando anciano?- Cronos ignoro la ofensa y camino hasta el barandal de la terraza con las manos en la espada.

-El día de hoy se decidirá el destino de la diosa Virgen- Permaneció el silencio mientras Zeus razonaba sus palabras, hasta que Hera hablo.

-¿Te refiere a…Arte…misa?- Termino de preguntar la Diosa con un nudo en la garganta. Como respuesta Cronos señalo el cielo, en donde se podían ver dos figuras aladas que volaban en dirección al templo de la luna.

-Arpías- Susurro Cronos. Zeus se levanto tirando la silla en el acto.

-¡NO!- Salió del lugar tan rápido como pudo, dejando a una consternada Hera junto a Cronos, que se acerco y la ayudo a sentarse mientras la miraba con un aire de tristeza.

-Papá ¿Qué está pasando?- Cronos le dirigió una mirada condescendiente y toco sus manos.

-Esta será una prueba bastante dura. La joven Artemisa debe ser fuerte y disipar completamente sus dudas. Si quiere luchar por lo que ama, debe estar dispuesta a hacer un sacrificio de igual valor-

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto esto?- El titán sonrió de lado y tomo asiento en el lugar donde estaba Zeus.

-Ustedes olvidan que soy más viejo que los Dioses olímpicos-

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Bueno como lo prometi aqui tienen en capitulo de esta semana n,n espero les aia gustado, no soy experta en el lemon pero hago lo que puedo. Y bueno, a seguirle con lo que sigue *w* aun faltan muchas cosas por pasar y ademas Apolo tendra su momento de Daphne xD<p>

Muchas gracias por sus reviws :3 espero seguir reciviendo mas para actulizar mas pronto!

Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendome n,n

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	11. Chapter 11

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será un tanto diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>"Acusados"<strong>

El sonido de la lluvia despertó a la joven diosa de su sueño, ya era de día y al parecer el cielo había vuelto a nublarse. Sus ojos no querían abrirse, se rehusaban a regresar a la realidad. Una ráfaga de aire helado entro por el ventanal causando une escalofrió en su cuerpo desnudo, por inercia su mano busco el calor de su amado, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar un espacio frio y vacio a su lado. Se incorporo sobresaltada mirando a su alrededor, no había señales de Touma, ni siquiera si ropa. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? Sintió los ojos cristalinos y amenazaban con derramar lágrimas. Enterró el rostro en la almohada para ahogar un sollozo, pero el aroma la hizo tragarse el llanto. La almohada tenía impregnado el aroma de Touma, todo había sido real…pero ¿Dónde estaba el? De un salto salió de la cama y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para salir de su habitación en busca del ángel. En el pasillo se encontró con uno de los sirvientes, un joven de cabellos negros, piel tostada y ojos cafés.

-Damon ¿Has visto a Icarus?- El joven inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Theseus y Odyseon se lo llevaron mi señora- Artemisa frunció el ceño sin entender.

-¿A dónde?-

-No lo sé mi señora, dijeron que debía acompañarlos por ordenes de Apolo- La diosa sintió un furia crecer en su interior contra su hermano gemelo. Jamás había tenido sentimientos negativos hacia su hermano, puesto que era la persona más importante para ella antes de haber conocido a Touma.

-¡Que hagan llamar a mi hermano!- El joven titubeo.

-El señor Apolo se encuentra en la entrada junto a su hermano Hermes mi señora, acaban de de llegar-

-¿Y por qué no me avisaron?-

-En eso estaba mi señora- Artemisa dejo al joven en el pasillo y camino con paso rápido hasta la entrada del templo, al llegar se encontró con un Apolo colérico discutiendo con Hermes. Sin esperar a recuperar el aire por las prisas, se dirigió hacia los hombres.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dar órdenes a mis ángeles?- Apolo dejo de discutir con Hermes y se giro para fulminar a la diosa con los ojos.

-No tienes ningún derecho a reprocharme nada Artemisa ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- La chica lo miro confundida.

-No entiendo de que hablas, pero quiero que traigas a mis ángeles en este momento- Apolo se cruzo de brazos y sonrió con sorna.

-¿A si? Y dime ¿Quieres que los haga venir a todos o solo a uno en especial?- Hermes dirigió una mirada de reproche a su hermano y Artemisa bufo molesta.

-A todos-

-No me digas…- contesto sacarcasticamente. El dios del sol descruzo los brazos y apretó los puños –Eres una estúpida ¡Yo jure protegerte de cualquier cosa, incluso de ti misma! ¿Cómo esperas que te proteja de esto?-

-No sé qué…- Comenzó Artemisa pero Apolo la interrumpió.

-¿Qué esperas que haga cuando el oráculo se entere de que ya no eres virgen?- Artemisa sintió una opresión en su pecho ¿Cómo era posible que Apolo lo supiera? El templo de luna era único lugar fuera de los límites del poder de su hermano, pero más importante ¿Qué tenía que ver el oráculo con todo esto? Hermes estaba anonado, pero sus ojos miraban a la joven sin creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos.

-¿El oráculo? No se dé que hablas ¿Qué tiene que….?- El pelirrojo la volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Deja de mentirme Artemis, por favor! ¿Por qué dejaste que Icarus te profanara? Has deshonrado tu titulo al romper tus votos-

-¡¿Qué?- Los tres se volvieron al lugar donde estaba la puerta de la entrada. En el marco se encontraba Zeus con el rostro deformado por la ira.

-Papa…-

-Me considero un padre razonable… ¡Establezco ciertas reglas entre nosotros y espero que esas reglas sean obedecidas!... Ser un Dios tiene su responsabilidad Artemisa, hacer un juramento y cumplirlo ¡Es una de ellas!-

-Pero yo no…-

-¿Es verdad que te entregaste a un humano?- Zeus se acerco a sus hijos mirando a la joven con ojos acusadores.

-Papa yo…-

-¡¿Es verdad?- Las paredes del templo retumbaron. Artemisa sintió que las piernas le temblaban también.

-Si- Contesto vagamente. El Dios del rayo aspiro aire con fuerza conteniendo su furia.

-¡Tú hiciste un juramento Artemisa, cumplir con tus obligaciones y mantener el honor del Olimpo es nuestra responsabilidad, tú lo sabes, todo el mundo lo sabe!-

-Pero es que tú no lo conoces-

-¿Conocerlo? No necesito conocerlo, se que todos son iguales, tú crees que él es digno de ti, entregas tu vida como si….-

-¡Pero Yo lo Amo!- Apolo y Hermes contuvieron la respiración ahogando un gemido de sorpresa y confusión ante la confesión de la joven diosa. Zeus no parpadeo, pero era evidente su sorpresa.

-No…- Sus ojos se tornaron rojos -¿Has perdido la cordura? ¡Él es humano, tu eres una Diosa!-

-No me importa-

-¿Papa no estás siendo un poco hipócrita?- Zeus volteo los ojos hacia el dios del comercio, Hermes sudo, pero no se amedrento –Tu tuviste amoríos con humanos hace tiempo-

-Yo no hice ningún juramento- Hermes prefirió callarse.

-¿Y por que Athena tiene la libertad de amar a un humano? ¿Por qué ellos pueden vivir juntos y yo no puedo estar con Touma?- Apolo frunció el ceño al oírla decir el nombre del ángel y Zeus la observo con una expresión de decepción que hizo que Artemisa se sintiera sucia.

-Ella decidió amar a los humanos y vivir como una. Su cuerpo es humano, su sangre es humana y su tiempo de vida también. Esa fue su decisión, tu tomaste la tuya hace muchos años- Los ojos de Artemisa querían derramar lagrimas, pero las reprimió, no dejaría que la vieran debilitada, lucharía por su amor aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-No me arrepiento de lo que hice- Zeus suavizo su expresión, sentía lastima por su hija. Sabía que era tonto lo que había hecho cuando era joven negándose la oportunidad de encontrar el amor para sí misma, pero un juramento era un juramento y ella debía afrontar las consecuencias.

-Entonces no hay marcha atrás…-

-Papa no…-Apolo intento detenerlo, a pesar de que estaba molesto y se sentía traicionado, no quería que Artemisa sufriera ningún daño. Hermes también iba a protestar cuando un viento fuerte y tétrico los hizo temblar a todos. Por el marco de puerta entraron dos enormes Arpías más altas incluso que el gran Zeus. Tenían cuerpo de mujeres desnudas cubriendo sus partes intimas con metales incrustados de piedras preciosas. Sus brazos eran las alas cubiertas por largas y finas plumas azules y verdes con toques dorados, y en la punta de cada una, terminaba en garra en lugar de manos. En vez de pies tenían tres garras largas y afiladas con dos brazaletes en ambas patas. Tenían los ojos completamente negros y los cabellos largos hasta las caderas trenzados con plumas y piedras preciosas.

-Venimos por la acusada- Pronunciaron ambas con un oscuro tono en la voz y arrastrando las palabras. Apolo y Hermes se interpusieron entre ellas y la diosa de la luna. Artemisa no entendía.

-¿Por qué han venido por mí?-

-Debes ser juzgada por tu traición ante el oráculo- Fue entonces cuando recordó el juramento que había hecho, pero jamás le habían dicho en qué consistía el castigo que recibiría si rompía sus votos. Con lagrimas contenidas dirigió su mirada al dios del sol, Apolo se giro hacia ella devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿Apolo?- El pelirrojo tenía una expresión culpable y sus ojos también estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas, tomo la mano de su hermana.

-Perdóname Artemis, si pudiera evitar esto….- No pudo terminar la frase porque una de las Arpías lo interrumpió.

-Tú debes saber señor del Sol, que nadie escapa del castigo, ni siquiera los Dioses- Dijo señalando al pelirrojo. Zeus se aproximo a sus hijos, Hermes y Apolo se apartaron, este ultimo sin soltar la mano de la joven, el dios del rayo beso la frente de su hija y se aparto para que ella pasara. Artemisa entendió que no tenia caso tratar de escapar, era hora de enfrentar su destino, solo deseaba que Touma estuviera con ella. Apolo intento detenerla cuando ella avanzo hasta las arpías, pero Hermes lo tomo de un hombro y negó con la cabeza. El pelirrojo apretó la mano de su hermana y sintió como se deslizaba por sus dedos mientras observaba como Artemisa era llevada por las figuras aladas lejos del templo de la luna.

-También debemos ir nosotros- Zeus salió del templo seguido de Hermes. Apolo hablo con uno de los sirvientes y se apresuro para alcanzar a su padre y hermano.

**Templo de Delfos…**

En el ala izquierda, a las afueras del templo, se encontraba la prisión del templo de Delfos. Un lugar hecho para aquellos profanadores del templo o traidores, acusados en espera para ser juzgados por el oráculo. Estaba construido sobre los cimientos de un antiguo templo, toda su estructura eran bloques enormes de piedra y el templo por dentro era completamente de mármol. En la segunda celda estaba Touma con las manos en los barrotes y el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a sus amigos y compañeros de armas.

-No podrás romper esos barrotes Touma, las celdas reprimen tus poderes y moderan tu fuerza- Dijo Theseus dándole la espalda. Por su parte Odysseus, lo observaba con expresión culpable.

-Hombre no nos mires así, sabes perfectamente que todo esto es culpa tuya, debiste limitarte a ser un guardián protector-

-¿Deberás? Seguro ustedes viven muy felices sirviendo a los dioses como perros-

-Cuida tu lengua Icarus- Theseus se volvió para fulminarlo con sus ojos verdes, Odysseus le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo.

-No nos juzgues Touma, nosotros fuimos hechos para este trabajo, no venimos del mismo lugar que tu…no somos iguales-

-Se que alguna vez ustedes también fueron humanos…-

-Te equivocas- Le interrumpió Odysseus –Nosotros éramos seres de luz. Cometimos el error de pensar que éramos más poderosos que los Dioses mismos, pero fuimos perdonados por nuestra ofensa y como castigo se nos confino a estos cuerpos para servir a los dioses-

-No tenemos nada en contra tuya Touma- Dijo por fin Theseus suavizando su expresión –Pero debes entender que no tenemos la libertad que tu posees para elegir-

-No te juzgamos por lo que hiciste, sabíamos lo que sentías por nuestra señora desde hace mucho tiempo y entendemos que quieran estar juntos- El ángel de cabellos purpuras cruzo los brazos sobre su cabeza –Por desgracia no ha todos les pareció-

-Debes ser fuerte Touma, porque los sentimientos que tu y nuestra joven señora han despertado, tienen un precio- El joven Icarus lo observo sin entender.

-¿A qué te refieres con que tiene un precio?- Como respuesta, un rayo cruzo el cielo seguido de un trueno que hizo temblar las paredes del templo.

-Ya ha comenzado- Dijo el ángel rubio antes de abrir la celda de Icarus.

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Bueno y aqui empieza lo bueno n,n nos vamos acercando poco a poco al deselnace T_T ay nooo no kiero pero tampoco kiero hacerla de telenovela jajajaja xD<p>

Muchos abrazos a todas las chicas k han estado al pendiente de las actualizaciones! gracias por su apoyo y su compresion, no saben lo feliz ke me hacen con sus mensajitos TwT espero poder seguir leyendo sus reviws!

Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendome n,n

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	12. Chapter 12

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será un tanto diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>"Esta es tu prueba"<strong>

El joven Icarus estaba en suelo con la espalda recargada en los barrotes de su celda. Odysseus intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor, pero con cada segundo que pasaba sin saber de su amada Artemisa se sentía más miserable. Dejo caer la cabeza contra los barrotes y golpeo el suelo con sus puños apretados.

-Touma mira, tienes visita- El joven Icarus por fin se digo a ver a su amigo y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la figura de su amada caminando con paso rápido hacia él. Detrás ella dos enormes Arpías la custodiaban. Artemisa tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado, la Diosa había cambiado tanto desde que lo había conocido.

-Mi señora- Susurro Touma cerrando los ojos al sentir el rose de su blanca y delicada mano contra su mejilla.

-Touma…lo siento tanto-

-No…-El peli naranja beso la palma de su mano y la sostuvo entre sus manos callosas y duras por las peleas y el entrenamiento –No lo sienta, porque yo no me arrepiento- Beso las yemas de sus dedos y elevo una mano para acariciar las suaves mejillas de la Diosa –La amo…siempre la voy a amar, aun si tengo que pagar con mi vida por ello- Artemisa no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y salieron de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas hasta su barbilla.

-No digas eso, no vas a morir…no podría vivir sin ti- Acerco su rostro a los barrotes y beso los labios de Touma, sintió que la vida regresaba a su cuerpo y su corazón daba saltos en su pecho a punto de salir. El calor se agolpo en sus mejillas y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Icarus. Recordó aquel día que Touma le había regalado cuando salieron a escondidas del templo, ese día junto con la noche en que perdió su virginidad serian siempre los días más hermosos de toda su vida.

-Es hora, Diosa de la Luna- La voz de las Arpías los regresaron a la realidad.

-Touma…- La joven ahogo un gemido de desesperación aferrándose a los barrotes mientras la Arpía se acercaba para tomarla del brazo. El ángel apretó su mano para tranquilizarla.

-Aquí estaré, todo saldrá bien yo estaré a su lado- Artemisa negó con la cabeza, no quería alejarse de su lado, cada segundo apartada del lado de su ángel era una daga que atravesaba su corazón –Confía en mi- La rubia por fin asintió acariciando de nuevo la mejilla de su amado. Odysseus sollozo por lo bajo sintiendo pena por su diosa y su amigo, Theseus aparto la vista sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.

-Te amo- Exclamo la joven mientras su mano se deslizaba de entra las de Touma y era llevada por las Arpías lejos de la prisión. Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla del joven Icarus al ver como arrancaban de su lado a la dueña de su corazón ¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan difícil de alcanzar?

-Touma- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Theseus

-¿Qué?- Contesto secamente. Odysseus y Theseus se miraron y el peli morado se acero a la celda sacando la llave de entre sus ropas. Touma agrando los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces?- Odysseus abrió la reja.

-El señor Apolo quiere que estés junto a la señora Artemisa en el juicio- Icarus frunció el ceño.

-¿Ahora si quiere que estemos juntos? Me repugna su invitación tan retorcida- Theseus le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, pero no tan fuerte como para estrellarlo contra la pared.

-No seas malagradecido Touma, el señor Apolo hizo lo que hizo por miedo a que esto pasara. Ya estamos aquí, lo hecho, hecho esta y solo queda afrontar las consecuencias- Le dio la espalda y camino hacia la salida de la prisión –Considérate afortunado de que los dioses te permitan seguir viviendo para estar al lado de tu amada- Touma se limpio la sangre con el dorso de la mano y camino junto a sus amigos hacia el recinto de la pitonisa.

**Sala del oráculo…**

Artemisa estaba en el centro de un círculo rodeado por pilares y escalones. Frente a ella al final de seis escalones estaba el trono del oráculo, donde estaba sentada la pitonisa, una joven envuelta en telas blancas, de cabellos negros y largos. En su cabeza tenía una corona de laurel dorado y su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo blanco. Artemisa había sido purificada en las aguas del templo y vestida con una túnica blanca que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies. Zeus y Hermes estaban sobre el tercer escalón detrás de la joven sobre un palco con dos Arpías detrás de ellos, mientras que Apolo se encontraba a su izquierda sobre un balcón destinado al Dios del templo de Delfos, de igual forma dos Arpías detrás de él. De lado derecho estaban el joven Icarus, sus amigos Odysseus y Theseus lo acompañaba y custodiaban al mismo tiempo. La entrada de la sala era vigilada por dos Arpías con lanzas de oro.

-¡Artemisa Cazadora! Diosa de la luna- La pitonisa movió un brazo y apunto con su dedo a la joven rubia, su voz parecía distorsionada como si varias personas quisieran hablar a la vez y hacía eco en las paredes del recinto –Se te acusa de romper tus votos de castidad y haberte entregado a un humano cometiendo adulterio ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?-

-¡Yo no cometí adulterio!- Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante la reacción de la Diosa

-Te entregaste a un humano fuera del matrimonio y traicionaste a los Dioses al deshonrar tu titulo- Prosiguió el oráculo sin dejar de enumerar sus faltas -¿Niegas haberte entregado a un humano?-

-¡No!-

-¿Niegas haber traicionado a los Dioses?-

-¡Sí!- El oráculo guardo silencio y Artemisa respiro hondo calmando su nerviosismo –Jamás traicione a los dioses. Me deje llevar por mis sentimientos, es verdad y no lo niego. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice- Apolo miro a su hermana afligido, deseaba con todo su corazón poder ayudarla pero solo ella podía abogar por sí misma. Zeus estaba cruzado de brazos, no estaba de acuerdo en eso de que había traicionado a los olímpicos, pero a los ojos del oráculo, Artemisa había hecho algo imperdonable. Hermes intentaba permanecer sereno frente a lo que estaba presenciando, jamás pensó que algo así pasaría por algo tan simple. De repente, la pitonisa se levanto de su trono y elevo una mano hacia la diosa de la luna.

-Eres culpable de los crímenes que se te acusa, has sido profanada, rompiste tus votos y tu traición al Olimpo son tus pecados…-

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Touma interrumpió a la pitonisa dejando a todos petrificados, Odysseus y Theseus lo tomaron de los brazos para detenlo. El oráculo se volvió hacia él.

-¿Tienes algo que agregar Touma de Icarus?- El joven frunció el ceño retando al oráculo.

-Ella no es ninguna adultera, es mi esposa- Zeus, Hermes, Apolo, Odysseus, Theseus e incluso el mismo oráculo se vieron completamente sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tienes testigos? Si tu boca miente humano, el castigo para la diosa será aun mayor-

-¡Yo no miento!- Exclamo entre dientes furioso con los dioses por no hacer nada para proteger a una de ellos. La pitonisa se giro hacia Apolo y este le devolvió la mirada.

-Señor Apolo, Dios del sol que todo lo ve, tu mejor que nadie conoces la verdad misma de las cosas ¿Las palabras pronunciadas por este humano son ciertas?- El pelirrojo se vio acorralado contra la espada y la pared, sabía que no era verdad, no estaba enterado de ello, pero si mentía y el oráculo lo descubría, estaría poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de su hermana. Su mirada recorrió a todos los presentes en el recinto hasta encontrarse con la de su hermana. Artemisa le estaba sonriendo…a pesar de todo, su hermana le estaba sonriendo para asegurarle que no importaba lo que dijera, ella lo entendería.

-Si….- Contesto sin dudarlo más, de nuevo el oráculo se vio sorprendido –Es verdad- El silencio se apodero del lugar durante unos minutos, interrumpidos por la voz de la pitonisa.

-Entiendo que sea tu deseo el protegerla, pero tu mentira solo ha logrado agraviar mas es delito…- Artemisa sintió que su respiración se agitaba, Apolo negó con la cabeza –Tu castigo Diosa de la luna, es que entregues tu inmortalidad y por ende….tu vida-

-¡NO!- Grito Apolo y las Arpías detrás de él lo retuvieron por los brazos, Zeus estaba a punto de reprochar pero al igual que al dios del Sol, les retuvieron a él y a Hermes. Touma miraba sin entender y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amada en el momento en que el oráculo chasqueo los dedos y Artemisa se desplomo en el suelo soltando un alarido de dolor mientras su cuerpo se retorcía – ¡NO, BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!- Apolo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse del agarre de sus captoras para salvar a su hermana, de sus ojos brotaban las lagrimas de furia e impotencia al verse completamente inmovilizado de poder hacer algo. Zeus y Hermes observaban sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¡DEJELA! ¡SUELTELA POR FAVOR! ¡CASTIGUEME A MI ELLA NO HA HECHO NADA MALO!- Touma estaba devastado, el ser testigo de cómo torturaban a la mujer que amaba eran un castigo que no podía soportar. Odysseus y Theseus intentaban retenerlo puesto de igual forma se sentían inútiles por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Silencio mortal!- Grito la pitonisa dando una orden para que se los llevaran del lugar.

-¡ARGHH!- Los gritos de dolor que emitía la diosa eran cada vez más fuertes, en sus brazos y piernas se abrieron pequeñas heridas por donde la sangre dorada era drenada para sustraer su inmortalidad. Apolo, Zeus y Hermes luchaban con las Arpías para poder salvar a la joven Diosa. Touma, Odysseus y Theseus hacían otro tanto con otro grupo de Arpías que habían llegado para llevárselos. El recinto se había vuelto un caos mientras Artemisa agonizaba en el centro sobre un charco de sangre dorada.

-¡Deténgase!- La pelea se detuvo y todos los presentes se volvieron a la entrada del templo, justo ahí con la respiración agitada y un pergamino en sus manos se encontraban Iris y la Diosa Hera.

-¡Hera!- Exclamo Zeus completamente confundido -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Yo fui testigo- Respondió la Diosa dejando a todos anonadados. Todo el recinto era silencio, excepto por los gemidos de dolor que emitía Artemisa y los cuales se hacían cada vez más débiles, al verla Iris y Hera ahogaron una exclamación horrorizadas por la escena.

-Explíquese señora Hera- El oraculo volvio a sentarse en su trono. La Diosa sin perder tiempo, salió de su estupor y se aproximo hasta quedar al lado de su esposo.

-Yo fui testigo de la unión de estos dos jóvenes, yo misma les di mi bendición cuando los case-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Pregunto Zeus dirigiendo su ira contenida hacia su esposa.

-No sabía que esto pasaría, fue papá quien me lo dijo hace apenas unas horas-

-¿Cronos?- Solo atino a decir Zeus tratado de acomodar los hechos. Pero al parecer nadie le había prestado atención a ese detalle.

-¿Cuándo paso eso?- Pregunto Hermes sin entender que tenía que ver Iris en todo eso. Apolo intento acercarse a su hermana, pero un campo de protección lo hizo retroceder.

-Nadie toca a la acusada hasta que el juicio haya terminado- El oráculo señalo a los que estaban cerca de la Diosa y se volvió hacia las recién llegadas –Prosiga...las escuchamos- Iris dudo en si debía hablar, pero Hera la insto con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Pues verán…- Comenzó la joven mensajera de los Dioses.

_**FlashBack...**_

-A ver…esta es para Athena…esta para Dionisio, espero que este en su templo y no de parranda- Iris, la diosa mensajera del Olimpo, separaba el correo que había recogido la noche anterior para hacer su habitual entrega esa mañana. Guardo las cartas en su bolsa y se dispuso a irse, abrió la puerta de su templo y sus ojos se agrandaron con la escena que se encontró. Ahí frente ella, estaba el joven Icarus, el ángel al servicio de Artemisa y curiosamente la misma diosa en persona estaba en sus brazos completamente inconsciente -¿Pero qué...?-

-Iris por favor, necesito su ayuda- Le interrumpió el ángel haciendo pestañar a la joven peli arcoíris, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Si…si , si claro pasa- Dejo que el joven pasara y asomo la cabeza para cerciorarse de que nadie los había visto. Cerró la puerta y guio al joven hasta su habitación. Icarus observo el lugar, parecía el cuarto de una niña, estaba todo pintado de rosa con morado y blanco. En las paredes había enredaderas con hojas verdes, de las cuales colgaban cristales de diferentes formas y tamaños. Pegada a la pared, debajo de un arcoíris estaba la enorme cama cubierta con sabanas y edredones rosas con encajes blancos –¿Qué esperas? Ponla sobre la cama- Touma sacudió la cabeza y sin perder tiempo dejo suavemente a la Diosa sobre el cobertor, antes de que pudiera sentarse a su lado, Iris lo jalo del brazo y lo saco de la habitación –Ahora dime…¿Qué rayos está pasando?-

-Yo…-Al principio no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero confiaba en la Diosa Iris, era la amiga más cercana que tenía Artemisa. Sin omitir un solo detalle le conto todo lo que había pasado, desde lo sucedido después de la fiesta, las depresiones de la Diosa que presentaba últimamente, la visita de Zeus y como la había recluido en su templo, las largas visitas de Apolo y la última pelea que había tenido con él. Cuando termino de contarle, Iris lo observo durante unos minutos procesando la información.

-¿Sabes cuál es el factor común en todo esto verdad?- Icarus elevo una ceja sin entender.

-Am…- Iris sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi lo hace caer al suelo.

-¡Pues TU tonto!- Touma se masajeo el golpe recibido y la miro confundido.

-¿Yo?-

-¿Que esperabas? Ya sabía yo que tú lograrías ablandar el corazón de la fría y dura Artemisa, lo supe cuando vi como te miraba y como la mirabas tu. Recuerdo cuando juró que jamás se rendiría a un sentimiento tan débil como el amor y se mantendría virgen hasta el final de los tiempos- Iris soltó una risotada cuando recordó a su hermana y amiga diciendo aquellas palabras cuando eran unas pubertas. Touma sonrió de lado y se rasco la cabeza ¿Eran tan obvios? –Pero jamás pensé que Apolo reaccionaria de esa forma, todos estamos consientes de lo sobre protector que es el muy idiota. Pero nunca nadie imagino que fuera capaz de ponerle un dedo encima a su hermana adorada. Supongo que el amor nos ciega- Touma encogió los hombros en señal de desacuerdo pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Necesito que me ayude- Iris dejo sus pensamientos de lado y dirigió su atención al joven.

-¿Qué necesitas? Con gusto te ayudare en lo que pueda-

-Quiero que nos cases-

-¿QUE?-

-Por favor Iris-

-¿Estás loco? Yo puedo hacer eso, no tengo la autoridad para hacer algo así. Además ¿Artemisa está de acuerdo?-

-Si…- La diosa mensajera elevo una ceja dudosa y asomo un ojo en la ranura de la puerta para ver a la diosa de la luna dormida.

-Mmm…no lo sé-

-¿Por favor?- Iris se giro y se encontró con un par de ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-¡Ay no! No hagas eso…- La diosa intento evitar mirarlo pero al final rodo los ojos rindiéndose a los encantos de ese hombre. Ahora sabía porque Artemisa había sucumbido ante el amor ¿Pero estaba dispuesta a desposarlo? Bueno pronto lo sabrían -Esta bien, está bien…pero primero tengo que ir por un mandado, espérenme aquí y no se te ocurra asomar un solo pelo fuera de este templo ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que sepan que Artemisa desobedeció a papá y crean que yo la sonsaque- Touma asintió con la cabeza y la diosa peli arcoíris salió del templo dejando a la pareja solos. Para surte de Touma, la diosa Iris prefería prescindir de sirvientes que la ayudara en su templo, tenía el tiempo suficiente para poder hacerse cargo de la limpieza y tenia conocimientos básicos de cocina, con lo cual podía prepararse una comida decente. No era muy exigente así que no tenía problemas con las personas, motivo por el cual muchas veces estas abusaban de su buena voluntad.

-¿Touma?- Al escuchar la voz de su joven Diosa, el ángel abrió la puerta y vio a la rubia sentada en medio del edredón observando el lugar -¿Estamos en el templo de Iris?- El peli naranja asintió -¿Por qué estamos aquí? No debo salir del templo de la luna…-

-Yo le traje aquí- Artemisa lo miro confundida.

-¿Por qué?- Touma se acerco a ella y tomo asiento a su lado, haciendo que el colchón de la cama se hundiera mas atrayendo el cuerpo femenino al suyo.

-Porque no soporto verla triste, quiero hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para poder verla sonreír- Artemisa proceso las palabras sin saber que decir, observo al ángel y sonrió dulcemente desconcertando al joven Icarus.

-Gracias Touma, no sabes lo mucho que eso significa para mí- Sin advertirlo, los brazos de la Diosa lo rodearon y el la atrajo a su regazo, sentándola sobre sus piernas –Perdóname, soy consciente de la carga que soy para ustedes- Touma apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-Por supuesto que no, no es ninguna carga. Pero si le sirve de algo, yo cargaría con usted el resto de mis días sin dudarlo- Artemisia emitió una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario del ángel.

-Eso sonó descaradamente tierno- Soltó un suspiro y estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Icarus la sostuvo y la hizo verle a los ojos.

-Quiero que me haga el honor de convertirse en mi esposa-

Continuara…..

* * *

><p>OMG! cuanta desesperacion jajajja xD no se preocupen! no voy a matarlos, pero ps tiene ke haber drama n,n si no, no seria una historia estupenda! jajajaja no se crean. En fin, para los ke tenian curiosidad de saber que paso en ese dia ke se escaparon Artemisa y Touma, bueno ahi les dejo una pekeña parte, el siguiente capi sabran los demas *w* espero les guste porke Artemisa se vera preciosa con su vestido de novia y...mejor no les arruino el sig cap jajajaja<p>

Gracias por sus hermosos reviws! me encanta leerlos y aprecio todos y cada uno de ellos!

Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendome n,n

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	13. Chapter 13

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será un tanto diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Sentencia"<strong>_

-Quiero que me haga el honor de convertirse en mi esposa- Artemisa parpadeo varias veces sin entender. Cuando su cerebro procesó aquellas palabras abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo?...Touma yo, no puedo- Artemisa se paró de un salto de la enorme cama y sintió que el corazón quería salirse de su pecho. El ángel tomo las manos de ella e hinco una rodilla en el suelo.

-Por favor- La joven rubia sintió que el calor le subía hasta las mejillas y su rostro se sonrojaba de sobremanera. Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta e Iris la diosa mensajera entro sin esperar respuesta.

-Ya está listo….-La peli arcoíris se detuvo con la mano en la perilla al ver la escena -¿Interrumpo algo?-

-¡Sí!-

-¡No!- Respondieron al mismo tiempo, Artemisa por supuesto diciendo lo segundo mientras soltaba rápidamente las manos de Touma. Iris elevo una ceja divertida al ver el rubor de las mejillas en su amiga.

-Touma ¿Me permites hablar con Artemisa a solas?- El chico dirigió una mirada a su diosa y al ver que esta no objetaba, salió cabizbajo. Para su sorpresa, afuera en el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios, se encontraban Hera, Hestia y Deméter ¿Qué hacían ella ahí? Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, las tres diosas lo rodearon y comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas.

…

Mientras tanto Iris interrogaba por su parte a su mejor amiga. Artemisa intentaba evadirla, pero Iris solo la observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con ojos risueños. La diosa de la luna frunció el ceño ofuscada.

-¿Qué?- Iris siguió sonriendo y Artemisa entrecerró lo ojos y se cruzo de brazos –Borra esa estúpida sonrisa, no es lo que piensas-

-Ah siii claaaro, has de saber más tu que yo- Se acerco a su amiga y tomo asiento señalando a su lado para que Artemisa hiciera lo mismo, la rubia tardo un momento en resignarse y seguir a la diosa mensajera –Artemisa ¿Hasta cuando piensas admitir que ese joven te gusta?- Como respuesta la diosa de la luna se tenso y frunció lo labios.

-Estas chiflada Iris, a mi no me gusta nadie y para que lo sepas soy una diosa Virgen- Iris soltó una carcajada.

-¿Eso qué Artemis? El hecho de que seas virgen no te impide tener sentimientos por alguien-

-No tengo sentimientos-

-¿No? Entonces ¿Cómo le llamas a lo que te está volviendo loca?-

-Estrés-

-Aja…menopáusico yo creo, porque estas tan amargada últimamente-

-No estoy amargada….solo tengo…alteraciones-

-¿Alteraciones?-

-Si….alteraciones-

-Y dices que yo soy la chiflada- Iris movió la cabeza en negativa y se recostó en el edredón de la cama –Yo se que sientes algo por el aunque no quieras admitirlo y el hecho de que él quiera compartir su vida contigo como pareja es un regalo que deberías aceptar-

-¿Por qué? No quiero casarme y mucho menos si no siento nada por el-Iris frunció el ceño molesta.

-A mi no me engañas Artemisa, si quieres puedes engañarte tu sola, pero me parece que estas siendo injusta con él. Lo único que ha hecho en lo poco de vida que tiene, es servirte a ti y al idiota de tu hermano, vive para ser tu guardián y lo único que pide a cambio es tu amor en los pocos años de vida que le quedan como mortal- Artemisa sintió una opresión en su pecho. Había olvidad que Touma, como humano, no era un inmortal como los dioses, tenia permitido vivir con ellos porque era un ángel protector, pero como todo mortal, su reloj de vida seguía corriendo con cada segundo que pasaba. Con mayor razón no podía entregarse a los sentimientos, de otra forma tendría que sufrir su pérdida tarde o temprano -¿Y bien?- La voz de su amiga interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Yo…no estoy segura-

-Entonces solo hazlo y luego te arrepientes, ya sabes lo que dice Dionisio, es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso-

-Siempre estuve en contra de eso- Iris se jalo los cabellos.

-Ay por todos nosotros, tú me vas a matar con tu maldita conciencia, debiste ser sacerdotisa- Artemisa se mordió el labio inferior.

-Pero si "nos casamos" ¿No tengo que cumplir con los "votos" matrimoniales o sí?- Iris pestañeo varias veces y se echo a reír.

-Por supuesto que no tonta, bueno claro si tú decides que….-

-¡No! Por supuesto que no-

-Bieeeen…entonces ¿Te vas a casar con el sí o no?- La diosa de la luna tardo unos minutos en pensarlo, mientras debatía entre porque debía y por qué no…obviamente estaba ganando su lado negativo, aunque su cabeza pensara que estaba haciendo un sacrificio por la felicidad de su joven ángel guardián, su corazón le aseguraba que eso era lo que también ella quería ¿Qué acaso no podían ponerse de acuerdo ambos?

-¿Artemisa?-

-Está bien- Dijo por fin la rubia sintiendo que al fin había cedido a la demencia –Debo está loca-

-¡Bien! Entonces haremos los preparativos-

-Pero que nadie se entere de esto Iris, tiene que ser un secreto entre tu, Touma y yo- Iris sonrió al escuchar el nombre del muchacho de los labios de su amiga. Artemisa sintió el leve pinchazo de la culpabilidad, últimamente los secretos se estaban volviendo algo común en su vida.

-Como tú quieras amiga- Iris abrió la puerta del dormitorio y cuando ambas salieron, se toparon con una escena bastante cómica, en la que tres diosas tenían acorralado a un pobre Touma asediándolo con preguntas y el muchacho mas sonrojado que un tomate intentaba contestar las que procesaba. Artemisa se tenso al ver a sus tías Hera, Hestia y Deméter.

-Dijiste que seriamos solo nosotros tres Iris ¿Qué están haciendo ellas aquí?- Una gota bajo por la cabeza de la joven peli arcoíris.

-Lo olvide perdona…Hera acepto ser mi cómplice para poder casarlos y Hestia y Deméter…bueno ellas venían en el paquete-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Cuando fui por Hera, casualmente Hestia y Deméter también estaban ahí-

-Iris no puedo hacer esto, yo….- La diosa mensajera tomo la mano de su amiga y la arrastro hacia el grupo.

-Si puedes- El grupo de hermanas detuvo su interrogatorio y Touma se sintió agradecido cuando Iris y Artemisa aparecieron para salvarlo. Las tres diosas mayores dirigieron sus miradas a la joven Artemisa. La rubia sintió que intentaban ver hasta lo más profundo de su ser e instintivamente retrocedió. Hestia emitió una carcajada y Deméter bufo de descontento.

-Artemisa- Hera se acerco y tomo la mano de la diosa –Estamos al tanto de lo que pasa, sé que no es fácil para ti, pero aunque no lo creas la unión entre Dioses y humanos no está prohibida-

-Así es- Le secundo Hestia –Si fuera el caso, la mitad del Olimpo estaría en el tártaro-

-Pero yo hice un juramento- Iris y las tres diosas mayores intercambiaron miradas y se dirigieron de nuevo a la rubia.

-Entonces será nuestro secreto- Hestia le sonrió y le dio un codazo a Deméter, que asintió con la cabeza. Artemisa observo a todas y sus ojos se toparon con los de Touma, que la miraba en silencio, la diosa de la luna no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al ver la tristeza en sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces asintió con la cabeza. Iris emitió un gritito de alegría y las cuatro diosas se pusieron a preparar todo. Touma se acerco a su diosa.

-¿Está segura?-

-No creo que quieras saber la respuesta Touma así que mejor déjalo así- Respondió Iris antes de que Artemisa pudiera decir algo. El ángel bajo la cabeza dispuesto a marcharse para dejar a las mujeres hacer lo suyo, pero sintió que lo tomaban de la mano. Al darse la vuelta vio a una Artemisa que le sonreía para tranquilizarle. Eso le basto para sentirse más seguro que nunca, apretó la mano de la joven entre la suya antes de que fueran separados por las diosas y llevados en direcciones opuestas.

-Bien, ahora solo se van a ver hasta la ceremonia- Hestia y Deméter se llevaron a Touma y Hera e Iris se llevaron a Artemisa.

…

En la habitación de huéspedes, Deméter y Hestia preparaban a Icarus sacando un montón de túnicas diferentes de un cofre al pie de la cama, para que el joven se las probara. Touma observaba a las Diosas un tanto preocupado ¿Acaso pensaban esas mujeres que él se vestiría frente a ellas?

-Creo que podremos hacer algo con esto y esto- Hestia levanto dos túnicas diferentes y Deméter ladeo la cabeza imaginando como quedaría.

-Creo que le podemos agregar algo de dorado- Chasqueo los dedos y las dos túnicas se fusionaron haciendo una sola. Era una vestimenta sencilla color gris con tonos más oscuros en la parte de abajo. Las mangas estaban agarradas por los hombros con dos broches de oro y en la cadera tenía un cinto trenzado negro con dorado. De los hombros caía una capa que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas en forma de triangulo. Hestia hizo frunció lo labios.

-Demasiada Tela, creo que la única forma de ver cuál sería la adecuada, será probándoselo- Las diosas intercambiaron miradas y se volvieron a Icarus que al ver la intención de las mujeres retrocedió.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo yo solo-

-Ay vamos niño no seas cobarde, hemos visto muchos hombres desnudos, no creo que tengas algo que no hayamos visto- Touma abrió mucho los ojos y se tenso.

-Preferiría que me dejaran hacer esto solo- Hestia soltó una carcajada y Deméter entrecerró los ojos divertida.

-Elige niño, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas- Hestia se doblo de la risa golpeando el cofre con la puño varias veces y Touma comenzó a sudar frio.

-¿Por favor?- Rogo el joven bastante nervioso. Hestia se tiro al piso pataleando de la risa y Deméter no pudo aguantar más y también se doblo de la risa, justo en el momento en que Hera irrumpía en la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? Ya se tardaron bastante- La diosa se volvió al joven Icarus y frunció el ceño -¿Por qué no te has vestido?- Touma la observo como perro regañado, Deméter y Hestia volvieron a estallar en carcajadas. Hera vio la vestimenta sobre la cama y se paso una mano por el mentón.

-Demasiada tela- Chasqueo los dedos y la vestimenta volvió a cambiar. Se volvió al joven Icarus y le dio la túnica mientras arrastraba a sus hermanas a salida –Apúrate niño, no hagas esperar a la novia- Touma se ruborizo al escuchar la palabra novia y sin perder más tiempo se desvistió y se puso la túnica. Los cambios que Hera le había hecho eran bastante notorios. Ahora solo tenía una sola manga ancha que pasaba por su hombro y se amarraba en un nudo de la cadera con un grueso anillo de oro, pasando el resto de la tela sobre su brazo izquierdo. La túnica le llegaba hasta los pies y tenía dos aberturas desde la mitad de su muslo hasta el piso. Toda la túnica tenia grecas doradas en la orilla. Cuando termino de vestirse Hestia y Deméter entraron a la habitación y después de aprobar la vestimenta con miradas lascivas se dispusieron a peinarlo. Le cepillaron el cabello hacia atrás y le agarraron varios mechones de cabello con pequeños anillos de oro tripes. Para finalizar el vestuario le colocaron un brazalete en el brazo derecho y otro en la muñeca izquierda.

-Bien, creo que estas listo- Deméter ladeo la boca.

-No sé porque tengo la ligera impresión de que lo vestimos parecido a Zeus- Hestia le dio un codazo.

-Esta es la vestimenta típica de un Dios olímpico joven Icarus, así que tendrás que actuar como tal- Touma asintió y salió de la habitación siguiendo a las diosas. Caminaron por el pasillo principal hacia la parte trasera del templo, donde Iris tenía un "pequeño" jardín exclusivo que Perséfone le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. En cuestión de minutos Iris y Hera había preparado un pequeño arco de lirios blancos y gardenias, donde Touma debía esperar a la novia. Desde la puerta del jardín hasta el arco había un camino de pétalos blancos.

-Es muy sencillo todo esto por el tiempo que tenemos, pero supongo que es lo de menos- Apunto Iris y las tres diosas mayores asintieron. Touma pensaba todo lo contrario, solo quería una pequeña ceremonia donde intercambiarían votos y listo, pero no se quejaba, estaba bastante agradecido con esas mujeres por ayudarlos, aunque no entendía los motivos del porque lo hacían.

-Ahí viene la novia- Deméter interrumpió sus pensamientos y sus ojos buscaron rápido la figura de su amada. Justo en la puerta estaba Artemisa con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza. Touma sonrió extasiado, la joven se veía hermosa. Su vestido era de dos mangas que partían desde la cintura hasta los hombros agarradas por dos broches dorados, dejando un escote bastante prominente desde un poco más arriba del ombligo hasta los hombros. En la cintura llevaba un cinto grueso de tela blanca con un broche de oro en forma de mariposa, con incrustaciones de zafiro y rubíes, del cual caían cinco delgadas cadenitas de oro. Del cinto salía la falda del vestido hasta el piso. Su cabello estaba agarrado en un molote y varios mechones rubios caían desde la coronilla sobre sus hombros, espalda y algunos pequeños sobre su rostro. Sobre el peinado llevaba una corona dorada de laurel y de ella salía un velo de tres metros de largo. En sus muñecas llevaba brazaletes de oro y en su cuello una gargantilla con un zafiro en forma de luna. Deméter se inclinó hacia Hestia para susúrrale.

-Ese vestido se parece mucho al que uso Hera en su boda-Hestia sonrió.

-Es el mismo, pero seguro le hizo algunos cambios para que Artemisa pudiera usarlo- Iris llevo del brazo a la chica por el camino de pétalos.

-Esto es demasiado tradicional Iris, creo que exageraron- Artemisa se ponía cada vez más nerviosa con forme se acercaban al arco. Touma se veía jodidamente guapísimo, parecía todo un olímpico y esa túnica dejaba ver los marcados músculos de sus brazos, piernas y parte de su pecho -¿Quién vistió a Touma?- Iris ahogo una pequeña risita.

-Hera- Artemisa rodo los ojos.

-Se nota, lo vistió idéntico a papá-

-Pero debes admitir que no se ven para nada iguales- Artemisa prefirió no contestar, pues la respuesta era bastante obvia, Touma se veía mucho mejor. Iris hizo entrega de la novia al joven Icarus. Cuando las manos del joven tomaron las suyas, Artemisa sintió que las piernas se le volvían gelatinosas, Deméter y Hestia se percataron y emitieron pequeñas risitas.

-Bueno, vayamos al grano ¿Quiere?- Todos los presentes la observaron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza –Lo siento chicos pero tenemos que hacer esto rápido, ya llevamos bastantes horas fuera de nuestros templos y no quiero levantar sospechas- Todos asintieron y Hera se aclaro la garganta –Bien, yo Hera, como diosa protectora del matrimonio, madre de los dioses y matriarca del Olimpo, seré testigo de este momento importante en el que una diosa y un humano han decidido unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio. Como responsable de velar por que se cumplan las tradiciones, se les prohíbe romper sus votos matrimoniales, de ser así sufrirán mi ira ¿Están de acuerdo?- Artemisa y Touma asintieron –Entonces pronuncien sus votos- Touma respiro profundo y miro a los ojos de la diosa de la luna.

-Mi amada inmortal, usted se ha vuelto centro de mi vida. No soy nada si no un pobre mortal que le ofrece su corazón y su vida por la eternidad. Yo Touma de Icarus, ángel al servicio de los dioses, quiero que me haga el honor de estar siempre a mi lado por el resto de mis días, ser mi amiga fiel, mi amante, mi confidente y mi amor. Yo seré su compañero incondicional hasta mi último aliento- Hestia suspiro y Deméter se enjugo unas lágrimas, Iris no pudo evitar que las suyas salieran de sus ojos. Artemisa sintió que sus ojos también querían llorar, pero se contuvo.

-Touma, se qué esperas mucho de mí, pero lo único que puedo darte es lo que ves…yo…no soy perfecta, soy una diosa sí, pero también cometo mis errores y aunque no estoy segura de si esto es lo correcto, puedo asegurarte que siempre voy a estar a tu lado y siempre voy a ser fiel a ti-

-Eso basta para mí- Hera sonrió y pestañeo varias veces para ahuyentar las lagrimas. Ambos se pincharon un dedo y con su sangre firmaron un pergamino sagrado que Iris les había extendido, donde señalaba por escrito la unión de ambos jóvenes.

-Entonces, como diosa del matrimonio tienen mi bendición, los declaro marido y mujer…y espero que cumplan con sus votos porque ya saben lo que pienso de la infidelidad- La diosa frunció el ceño al recordarles todas las maldades que le hizo a Zeus y a sus amantes en aquellos tiempos en que su esposo se comportaba como todo un Casanova. Todos los presentes sudaron la gota gorda.

-También cuentan con mi bendición, su hogar siempre estará lleno de alegría- Hestia abrazo a la pareja seguida de Deméter quien también les dio su bendición y por último Iris. A pesar de lo feliz que se veía Touma, Artemisa tenía una nube oscura sobre ella. Mientras Iris, Deméter y Hera "aconsejaban" al joven Icarus de cómo debía ser un esposo, Hestia se acerco a su joven sobrina.

-Artemisa ¿Estás bien?- La rubia sonrió forzadamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro tía, solo estoy un poco cansada- Hestia entrecerró los ojos y tomo asiento a lado de la joven.

-No soy tonta Artemisa, sé muy bien lo que te aqueja…sabes yo también hice un voto de castidad- Artemisa abrió muchos los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es que…?- Hestia movió la mano restándole importancia.

-Amo mi libertad, así como también amo a todos mis hermanos y sobrinos, pero prefiero ser una protectora y dedicarme a cuidar la llama del Olimpo- Artemisa la observo sin comprender –A lo que me refiero mi niña, es que tú no tienes porque preocuparte por lo que pasa en el mundo, eso déjanoslo a nosotros los viejos. Me parece que eres aun muy joven para privarte de algo tan hermoso como el amor, no puedes permitir que el miedo a la traición te evite experimentar cosas que ni el mismo Zeus se evita- Artemisa emitió una risita al recordar a su padre cuando hubo una reunión en la que se abolieron muchas reglas a favor de sus amoríos, Hera estaba colérica –Así me gusta, recuerda que la risa nos mantiene jóvenes, si no, vas a terminar como tu tía Deméter, se ve más vieja que yo…y eso que yo soy la mayor de todos- Artemisa rio con ganas y Hestia sonrió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Deméter se acerco acomodando su túnica. Artemisa ahogo la risa.

-De nada tía, estaba recordando cuando Eros le jugó una broma a Apolo y creyó estar enamorado de un joven mortal- Deméter se cruzo de brazos y frunció los labios.

-No te ofendas Artemis, pero tu hermano es como Zeus, capaz de enamorarse hasta de una roca- Artemisa soltó una carcajada.

-No me ofendo tía, al contrario, creo que no podría estar menos errada- Hera y su amiga Iris se acercaron al grupo.

-Creo que es hora de marcharnos, me gustaría que celebráramos, pero creo que ya habrá tiempo más adelante- Artemisa decidió hacer saber su preocupación antes de que todas se fueran.

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando se sepa lo nuestro?- Las cuatro dioses intercambiaron miradas.

-No te preocupes por eso Artemisa, cuando llegue el momento sabremos qué hacer y ten por seguro que estaremos contigo- Artemisa sintió que la nube oscura que la perseguía comenzaba a disiparse.

-Gracias- Las tres diosas mayores le sonrieron y se marcharon. Iris se volvió a la rubia.

-Es hora de que regreses a tu templo Artemis, ya casi anochece-

-¿Y si Apolo se entera?-

-Deja de preocuparte por eso Artemisa, Deméter me dijo que si Apolo volvía a ponerte un dedo encima hablaría seriamente con Hades para que le diera un escarmiento-

-No lo volverá a hacer créeme, su conciencia debe estarlo matando desde entonces-

-Está bien, pero no te preocupes más y ve a tu templo con tu esposo a disfrutar de tu noche de bodas- Iris le guiño un ojo y Artemisa se ruborizo tanto que sentía que las orejas se le quemaban.

-Iris por favor, no seas descarada, eso nunca va a pasar- La peli arcoíris le dio la espalda.

-Sí, sí, ponlo por escrito-

**Fin Flashback…**

-Y eso fue lo que paso- Obviamente había omitido detalles, pero a grandes rasgos había contado que ambos habían contraído matrimonio con el consentimiento de tres Diosas mayores. Los presentes las observaban atónitos. El primero en salir de su estupor fue Zeus.

-¿Y se puede saber porque nunca me dijeron nada? ¿Qué ya no tengo voz ni voto? ¡Sigo siendo padre de los dioses con un carajo!-

-Asunto de mujeres Zeus, así que haz el favor de calmarte-

-¿A si? Pues mira hasta donde llego su asuntito de mujeres- Zeus señalo a una Artemisa debilitada por la pérdida de sangre. El oráculo había detenido el castigo pero la sangre que había perdido aún seguía en el círculo. Iris hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Por favor ayúdenla- Hera se dirigió al oráculo.

-Ya sabe la verdad, ahora por favor termine con esto- El oráculo no emitió ningún sonido, la pitonisa permaneció sentada en su trono mientras Artemisa agonizaba y los presentes se tensaban.

-¿Cómo es que el oráculo no estaba enterado de lo sucedido?- Pregunto Hermes a Zeus. Antes de que Zeus pudiera responder, el oráculo por fin hablo.

-Porque nuestra conexión es por medio del Dios del Sol- Todas las miradas se posaron en Apolo. El pelirrojo se sintió como oveja en el matadero.

-Oigan no me miren así, es lógico, soy el protector del oráculo ellos ven a través de mis ojos-

-¿Y cómo es que no estabas enterado de esto?- Zeus hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en la cabeza. El Dios del Sol sintió una punzada en el pecho ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan embobado con Daphne que olvidara su papel como hermano y como Dios del Sol?

-Parece ser que Artemisa no es la única que ha dejado sus responsabilidades de lado- Comento Hera no muy contenta por la actitud de Apolo.

-¿Disculpa? Yo no fui cómplice de su traición-

-¿Así le llamas a la felicidad de tu propia hermana? Creí que la amabas-

-No se atreva a cuestionar mi amor por Artemisa, usted no tiene idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer para protegerla-

-Pues no te….-

-¡¿Podrían dejar de discutir?!- El grupo se vio sorprendidos al ver a Touma a un metro de Artemisa, en el suelo intentando hablar con ella. Todos sintieron un nudo en el estomago al ver la escena, excepto el oráculo, que se levanto del trono y camino hasta la Diosa de la luna.

-Entonces, los olímpicos perdonan el pecado de la traición- Los dioses presentes asintieron sin chistar –Bien, entonces solo queda el castigo que debes cumplir por tu traición al oráculo-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Las quejas en desacuerdo no se hicieron esperar los dioses no entendían, ya habían declarado que para ellos no era traición el que Artemisa se uniera con un mortal, pero el oráculo permaneció inmutable.

-Nosotros no somos tan benévolos, nuestro trabajo es juzgar los actos de los Dioses, sin excepción alguna, así son las reglas y se deben cumplir- El silencio reino el lugar en espera de lo que sucedería. La pitonisa se inclino hacia la diosa de la luna –Tu castigo será la relación que tienes con el mortal- Iris se tapo la boca con las manos para acallar su exclamación. Touma sintió que su mundo se hacía mil pedazos.

-Prefiero morir- Respondió entrecortadamente Artemisa.

-Como sea tu voluntad Diosa de la luna- La pitonisa levanto la mano sobre la diosa, pero Touma choco contra el campo de protección.

-¡NO!- Los ojos de Artemisa se encontraron con los de Touma –Artemisa por favor-

-No puedo Touma...no quiero vivir una eternidad sin ti, prefiero morir pensando que aun me amas, que vivir sin ti a mi lado- Las lagrimas rodaron por los ojos del ángel.

-Jamás…jamás dejare que sacrifique su vida por mí, viva con ese sentimiento que me ha demostrado. No se rinda…no…no me obligues a verte morir, por favor Artemisa- La rubia observo a Touma sin saber cómo responder.

-Touma…- El ángel sonrió a con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules.

-Te amo- Murmuro Touma y el oráculo sonrió tras el velo que ocultaba su rostro.

-Que así sea- Chasqueo sus dedos y una luz blanca inundo todo el lugar dejando inconscientes a todos.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p>Lo seeee! disculpenme T_T no tengo perdon de dios waaa eske me cortaron el inter por exeso de pago ;_; y tuve ke esperar a ke me lo volvieran a conectar T_T Perduuuun!<p>

Pero ia aki les traigo la actualizacion y el fin de semana les dejo el otro capitulin...les aviso k ia stamos iegando al final de esta beia historia chicas n,n...pero no se preocupes, si kieren seguir leyendo mas de esta hermosa pareja tendran que leer los fics ke le siguen, como el de Corazones en llamas, ke es el siguiente proyectin.

Gracias por ser tan pacientes y disculpenme por dejarlas sin uñas xD las keru! besho!

Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendome n,n

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	14. Chapter 14

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será un tanto diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>"Una luna vacía y un Sol sin resplandor"<strong>

El sol alumbro los techos de los templo en el hogar de los Dioses olímpicos, por fin después de semanas de intensa lluvia y chubascos, el sol hacia entrada en lo alto del cielo azul, iluminando el día y regalando un bonito amanecer para el Olimpo.

Por desgracia, sus habitantes no estaban del mismo humor y el sol no les traía felicidad a ninguno de ellos. Incluso el mismo Apolo estaba deprimido a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba Daphne por hacerlo sentir mejor. Después del día del juicio, las cosas no volvieron a ser como antes, de hecho estaban mucho peor, la nube de la depresión estaba sobre el Olimpo, bastante irónico dado el hermoso día que llegaba. Una semana entera había pasado y todo iba de mal en peor, Artemisa se pasaba los días encerrada en su habitación tirada en la cama como zombi. Iris la diosa mensajera y su mejor amiga había dejado sus deberes pendientes durante toda la semana para tratar de animar a la rubia. Hera, Hestia y Deméter se turnaban para darle tiempo de descansar a la peli arcoíris.

Desde el primer día en que Artemisa volvía al Olimpo sin Touma a su lado, sintió que su corazón se había hecho mil pedazos y su cuerpo inmortal era una prisión que retenía su espíritu sin dejarla descansar, dormía todo el tiempo para poder olvidarse de todo y de todos, sus ojos hinchados parecían no tener más lagrimas para derramar.

Como todos los días Iris entro en la habitación y tomo asiento al lado de la rubia que permanecía dormida, parecía un fantasma. La diosa mensajera soltó un suspiro triste y dio un apretón a la mano de su amiga despertándola, Artemisa miro a su amiga con los ojos hinchados.

-¿Estaba soñando? – Iris se mordió el labio tratando de contener las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza. La diosa de la luna cerró los ojos y se giro en la cama dándole la espalda a su amiga.

-Artemisa tienes que comer algo-

-No tengo hambre- Iris frunció los labios.

-Yo lo sé cariño, pero necesitas comer algo, tu cuerpo lo necesita-

-Mi cuerpo no sabe lo que quiere-

-Artemisa por favor-

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que necesito? Si no me hubieras convencido de casarme con él, al menos podría tenerlo a mi lado, no tienes derecho a decirme que necesito comer algo. Lo necesito a el ¿Es tan difícil de entender?- Reprocho la rubia derramando lagrimas al recordar el día de su boda y lo apuesto que Touma se veía. Iris no insistió, todos los días era lo mismo, siempre lograba que Artemisa comiera un poco, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba hacer que la diosa reaccionara y continuara con su vida, pero como podía hacerlo si ella misma se culpaba de haberlos empujado a declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos y ser complice de la supuesta "traición" era absurdo, pero ya estaba hecho. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió los pensamientos de la diosa mensajera, ahí estaba Hestia con una bandeja de sopa y un jugo de frutas, Iris negó con la cabeza en señal de que la rubia no quería comer nada. Hestia frunció el seño y se acerco a la cama. Iris decidió dejarlas solas.

-Artemisa necesitas comer algo-

-No tengo hambre-

-Eso no me importa, debes comer algo, solo un poco y después puedes seguir durmiendo- La diosa de la luna quería reprochar, pero al ver los ojos preocupados de su tía suspiro y se acomodo para que Hestia pudiera acomodar la charola sobre la cama. Hestia sonrió y le dio de comer en la boca un poco de sopa, Artemisa la miro mientras intentaba tragar el líquido y la diosa mayor le guiño un ojo, Artemisa no respondió el gesto, solo volteo en dirección a la ventana mientras Hestia le daba otra cucharada de sopa.

**Rodorio Athenas….**

En el Café de Alecto también se podía sentir la depresión, mas con Apolo derrochando amargura y tristeza por donde quiera que pasaba. La princesa del inframundo estaba desesperada por la situación, el ambiente era tan deprimente que tenía más de una semana con ausencia de clientes. Comprendía a su pobre tío pero era demasiado. Incluso Daphne comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Apolo, no puedes culparte toda la eternidad por lo sucedido- Alecto sirvió tres capuchinos y tomo asiento en la mesita frente a la pareja.

-Arruine la felicidad de mi hermana por tratar de protegerla-

-Tranquilo fosforo, todos cometen errores, bueno tu cometes más de lo usual y esta vez te pasaste con la pobre Artemisa, pero ya lo superara en algunos mil años- Thanatos estaba secando una copa, pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada de reproche de su joven princesa -¿Qué? – Hypnos le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Apolo se hundió en su asiento, sintiéndose más miserable que una rata enjaulada.

-¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer? Digo, después de todo, tú eres el dios que protege el oráculo, te pertenece a ti ¿No? – Todos miraron sorprendidos a la joven ninfa.

-¿Lo sabías? – Daphne se cruzo de brazos y sonrió de lado.

-Ay por Zeus, no pueden ser tan ingenuos como para pensar que yo era una reencarnación- Todos se miraron confundidos y Alecto entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que nos tomaste el pelo? –

-¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? – Pregunto Apolo con reproche. Daphne encogió los hombros.

-No podía dejártelo tan fácil ¿Cierto? –

-Yo siempre lo supe- Thanatos recibió miradas acusadoras -¿Qué? –

-¿Cómo puedes estar aquí si te convertiste en un árbol y no reencarnaste? – Alecto se rasco la cabeza confundida.

-Soy una ninfa, no soy inmortal como los Dioses pero mi periodo de vida es bastante largo, mucho más que el de un humano. Además viví muchos años como árbol sin envejecer y la señora Perséfone me concedió regresar a mi forma natural para darme una oportunidad…y yo poder dártela a ti- Alecto rodo los ojos y sonrió con cariño.

-Mamá sigue teniendo corazón de pollo- Apolo sonrió después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo y le dirigió una mirada lasciva a la ninfa.

-Ah picarona entonces no pudiste resistirte a mí después de todo- Daphne frunció el ceño.

-Apolo compórtate, no me hagas que me arrepienta- Alecto carraspeo.

-Volviendo al tema- Dijo captando la atención de todos -¿No puedes hacer algo para ayudar a tu hermana? – Apolo la miro con el rostro serio.

-Para pedir algo, tengo que sacrificar algo del mismo valor…es una ley a la que ni siquiera yo estoy exento-

-Pues yo creo que es lo menos que puedes hacer después de haberle desgraciado la vida- Thanatos seguía haciéndolo sentir peor y Alecto volvió a dirigirle una mirada de reproche -¿Qué? –

-Thanatos ya cállate- Hypnos le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Thanatos ofendido se fue a la cocina.

-El problema no es el sacrificio- Alecto elevo una ceja.

-¿Entonces? –

-Alguien más a parte de mi, debe estar dispuesto a aceptar el sacrificio que debo hacer-

-¿Cómo un intercambio? ¿Pero entonces no serian dos personas las que tendrían que sacrificarse?– Pregunto Daphne. Apolo hizo una mueca.

-Algo así- Alecto temía preguntar porque sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

-¿Y de que se trata? – Apolo soltó un largo suspiro.

-Tengo que renunciar a mí poder sobre el oráculo y cederlo a alguien más-

-¿Eso? Ay pero qué tontería, yo no le veo el problema a eso- Nadie contesto, Alecto e Hypnos miraban a Apolo con pena y Daphne paseaba sus ojos por cada uno de los dioses -¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la ninfa confundida -¿Acaso es tan difícil? – Después de unos minutos de silencio Alecto respondió.

-Nadie quiere esa responsabilidad Daphne…es bastante pesado tener que lidiar con el oráculo, ni siquiera Zeus quiso hacerse cargo, solo Apolo era lo bastante arrogante para aceptar ese desafío- Apolo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-Gracias por eso-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el oráculo no otorga grandes poderes? –

-Por supuesto, pero a cambio de eso, es una carga bastante pesada la que tienes que llevar- Daphne frunció los labios.

-Entonces ¿No hay nada que hacer?– Apolo golpeo la mesa sobresaltando a las chicas.

-¡Maldición! ¿No puedo hacer nada para ayudar a mi propia hermana?-

-Creo, que yo puedo ayudarte...pero te costara- Todos se giraron para ver a Hypnos, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. Apolo frunció el ceño desconfiado.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Hypnos sonrió y se acerco al grupo.

**Olimpo, templo del rayo…**

-Maldito anciano- Zeus levanto varias bolsas de palomitas, papas, cacahuates, golosinas y demás chucherías del suelo, sacudió zurrapas de su sofá preferido y tomo las latas de soda sobre la mesita de la sala –Estoy harto, rebajado a sirviente- Camino hasta la cocina enfurruñado y tiro todo en el bote de basura –¿Que acaso no hay sirvientes en este maldito templo?-

-¿Y ahora por que estas renegando cariño?- Hera entro a la cocina en el momento en que Zeus golpeaba la mesa echando maldiciones.

-¡Estoy a punto de perder la paciencia mujer, no quiero Cronos este mas aquí! Es como tener un maldito escuincle de cinco años en la casa, quiero que se largue, no lo quiero tener un segundo mas en mi templo, tragándose mis golosinas, usando mi ropa, viento mi tele, sentado en ¡MI SOFA!- Hera rodo los ojos exasperada y Zeus se dirigió a la salida –¡Y haz algo con los sirvientes holgazanes, este lugar parece un basurero!- Salió de la cocina dando pisotones, Hera ni siquiera se inmuto, tomo un vaso de jugo y se dirigió a los jardines.

**Templo del comercio…**

Hermes estaba hundido en su escrito bajo una montaña de papeles, ya tenia dos semanas que no podía concentrarse en sus negocios gracias a los problemas familiares en los que se había involucrado indirectamente. Escribió una cifra en el papel y volvió a borrarla por centésima vez rompiendo el papel por la fricción, exasperado arrugo el papel y lo aventó al piso revolviéndose los cabellos impaciente.

-Maldición- Desde aquel fatídico día, Apolo no sabia nada de Apolo e Iris se pasaba los días en el templo de la luna tratando de animar a Artemisa. El intentaba seguir con su trabajo, pero estaba preocupado por sus hermanos y no podía concentrarse ni siquiera para hacer una simple ecuación.

Tratando de despejar su mente, se dejo en el asiento y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. Pensó en los días de juerga que pasaba con Apolo, en los cuales la mayoría de las veces le tocaba ser el que llevara de vuelta al pelirrojo. No es que se quejara, pero realmente extrañaba los días tranquilos en compañía de sus hermanos e Iris. Pensaba ir a visitar a Afrodita y Ares, pero al parecer ellos tenían sus problemas personales con los cuales estaban lidiando.

Sin pensarlo más decidió ir por Hefestos para visitar a Dionisio. Necesitaba un buen trago con urgencia y seguro Hefestos tendría la cabeza fría para ayudarlo a resolver algunos de sus propios problemas personales y financieros.

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Lo siento mucho u,u despues de casi un mes aki les traigo la actualizacion, ya solo kedan dos capitulos mas. Siento mucho haberme tardado, pero tuve problemas con la cirugia de mi estomago y tuve ke regresar a ke hicieran una curacon ;_; perdonenme por tardarme en actualizar, pero ya estoy un pokito mejor y puedo terminar esta historia para ustedes n,n. Espero me disculpen y sigan leyendo mis historias, despues de todo seguire fiel a SS y terminare todos mis proyectos pendientes y los ke aun no he comenzado.<p>

Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendome n,n ustedes y sus reviws *w* son mi pan de cada dia!

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias**y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	15. Chapter 15

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será un tanto diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p><strong><em>"La luna y el sol"<em>**

-Ahora si te has perdido la cabeza- Se mofo Zeus ante las palabras de su hermano. Como respuesta Hades se miro las uñas de la mano con cinismo.

-Es tu hija de la que estamos hablando Zeus ¿No tengo que recordarte el hecho de que ella vive aquí con ustedes y hará de tu vida un infierno peor que el mío?- El dios del rayo resoplo como toro a punto de embestir.

-Puedo vivir con ello- Hades soltó un carcajada.

-Si claro…- Rodo los ojos y se acerco al rubio -Trágate un poquito de tu orgullo hermanito, no creo que tengas más opciones dadas las circunstancias-

-¡Pero es demasiado lo que me estas pidiendo!- Hades hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia.

-Cuidar de Cronos no es tan difícil, sus poderes son limitados y lo único que tienes que hacer es darle lo que quiere- Zeus lo jalo del cuello de la túnica, sus ojos parecían echar chispas.

-Es mi cordura la que quiere imbécil- Reclamo entre dientes y Hades sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Menos mal que eres el más cuerdo de todos- El padre de los dioses soltó con brusquedad al pelinegro y se dejo caer en su trono.

-Si es tan fácil como dices ¿Porque no lo haces tú?- Hades se acomodo el cuello de la túnica y lo miro de soslayo.

-Me encantaría hermanito, pero yo a diferencia de todos ustedes, por desgracia tengo un trabajito de por vida que tu muy caritativamente me otorgaste, así que…no… como veras no tengo tiempo-

-¿Y piensas que yo me la paso echado viendo pornografía? ¡También tengo mucho trabajo aquí arriba manteniendo el orden entre todo ustedes, evitando que se maten y masacren a los humanos una y otra vez!-

-Ya, pero no tengo hijos sufriendo a escasos templos del mío derrochando depresión sobre el Olimpo- Zeus rodo los ojos exasperado y se paso una mano por los dorados cabellos.

-Espero que esto valga lo que estoy poniendo en juego- Hades sonrió y salió del templo principal antes de que su hermano cambiara de opinión, por fin había dejado a Zeus la responsabilidad de Cronos.

**Templo de Dionisio…**

-Bueno no quiero ser aguafiestas chicos, pero tengo que ir al teatro para poner orden o la sátira será un desastre- Dionisio puso una expresión dramática y Hefestos sonrió bonachón.

-Entendemos la indirecta, ya quieres que nos marchemos- El joven de cabellos rosados le devolvió la sonrisa, su rostro característico sonrojado por el vino.

-Por mi pueden quedarse y seguir, el vino nunca se acaba en mi templo, pero tendrán que prescindir de mi presencia. Nos vemos después muchachos- Dionisio salió del templo dejando solos a Hefestos y Hermes. El dios del comercio se bebió de un trago el whisky que estaba tomando y se paro en el acto. Hefestos dejo su bebida de lado y observo a su hermano.

-¿A dónde vas?- El peliazul se acomodo las gafas y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer y mucho papeleo en mi escritorio-

-¿Necesitas una mano?- Hermes soltó un resoplido de burla.

-Más de una-

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Tienes problemas con tus accionistas?-

-Mis accionistas son el menor de mis problemas, comparados con Athena ellos son simples comerciantes- Hefestos elevo una ceja curioso.

-¿Athena? ¿Estás haciendo negocio con ella? ¿Cómo fue que aceptaste?-

-No fue consentimiento mío, eso te lo aseguro. Papá me obligo a llevar las finanzas de Athena porque sus innumerables gastos en la mansión Kido y el Santuario están por arriba del límite-

-¿Sus caballeros no trabajan?-

-No, pero creo que deberían empezar, después de todo la guerra ya término y dado el caso que su trabajo como protectores de Athena ya no es tan exigente como antes, creo que lo mejor sería que empezaran a buscar un empleo alternativo-

-Pero eso dejaría el Santuario vulnerable-

-Pueden turnarse, tiene muchos caballeros a su servicio, estoy seguro que se las arreglaran- Hefestos se llevo una mano al mentón pensativo.

-¿Acaso Athena no tiene una herencia que le dejo su abuelo mortal?- Hermes volvió a acomodarse los anteojos.

-Si la tiene, pero al ritmo que lleva se quedara sin fondos manteniendo a toda su gente-

-Buen punto… ¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

-Hablar con ella- Hefestos soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, seguro que ella te escuchara- El dios del comercio frunció el ceño ofendido.

-Tal vez quieras ofrecerte para la tarea- El dios de cabellos oscuros le dedico una mueca de pésame.

-Paso-

-Eso creí…bueno entonces me retiro, nos vemos mas tarde en mi templo-

-Seguro- Hefestos lo despidió sonriente y se dirigió a su propio templo.

**Templo de la luna….**

-No creo que sea prudente-

-Es mi hermana- Deméter se acomodo el chal con indiferencia.

-No tengo que recordarte que la mayor parte de la culpa recae en tus hombros-

-Soy consciente de ello tía Deméter, ahora por favor hazte a un lado- La mujer de cabellos color miel frunció el ceño, pero Hestia la hizo moverse para dejar pasar al muchacho –Gracias-

-Mas te vale no hacer nada estúpido Apolo- Sin más la diosa de la cosecha salió en dirección al jardín echando humo por las orejas. Hestia dirigió una mirada de advertencia al pelirrojo antes de salir detrás de su hermana. Apolo respiro hondo y dio vuelta a la perilla para abrir la puerta. Como todos los días, Artemisa estaba sentada en el ventanal con la mirada perdida en el exterior. El rostro de Apolo se desfiguro en una mueca de tristeza y culpabilidad, despacio se acerco a la joven, se paso una mano por los cabellos rojizos y carraspeo un poco.

-Am, ¿Artemisa?- Al no recibir respuesta volvió a llamar incomodo –Artemisa-

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto la chica sin moverse un solo milímetro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Artemisa se inclino hacia adelante con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es broma?- El dios del sol volvió a carraspear incomodo y dio una ojeada a su alrededor tratando de encontrar las palabras _"vaya forma de empezar una conversación Apolo_" se regaño mentalmente.

-Yo…mmm…De verdad lo siento mucho Artemisa- La diosa sonrió de lado con ironía.

-Sí, ya me lo has dicho ¿Algo más?- Apolo frunció el ceño, su hermana no se lo estaba haciendo nada fácil.

-Intento remediar lo ocasionado-

-Creo que ya es tarde para eso-

-No quiero verte así, me duele-

-Bueno, de alguna forma tendrías que compartir mi sentimiento- Apolo le dirigió una mirada desesperado.

-Solo quiero ayudarte- La joven se levanto irritada.

-¿Mas ayuda? No gracias, creo que ya me has ayudado bastante Apolo-

-¿Vas a torturarme la eternidad por esto?- La rubia lo observo durante unos minutos, realmente intentaba hacerle sentir el peor gusano del mundo, pero no podía, simplemente no podía molestarse con el aunque lo quisiera…ya era demasiado perder a un ser amado, no podía vivir alejada del otro. Se calmo y sonrió con nostalgia.

-No Apolo, por mucho que quisiera verte sufrir no podría- El dios del sol sonrió esperanzado y se acerco a la joven.

-Me encantaría poder regresar el tiempo y evitar que esto pasara Artemisa, tú sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti...-

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto Apolo- Artemisa reprimió sus lágrimas y Apolo la envolvió en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo fue que accediste a tus sentimientos?-

-No lo sé- Artemisa jalo la tunica de su hermano cerrando el puño con fuerza –Tal vez no somos tan diferentes a los humanos como yo pensaba- Apolo la tomo de los hombros y la alejo con una expresión de incredulidad.

-La Artemisa que conozco jamás diría eso ¡Auxilio un desconocido se ha llevado a mi hermana!- Artemisa rio débilmente y golpeo a su hermano en el hombro.

-Cállate estúpido- El volvió a abrazarla.

-Echaba de menos tus sonrisas ¿Sabes?-

-Me he sentido muy sola…como si no tuviera a nadie en el mundo que pudiera entenderme- Apolo sonrió y beso su frente.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo soy tu fan numero uno ¿Recuerdas?-

-Creí que ese era yo- La voz tomo por sorpresa a ambos, los gemelos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Hypnos el dios del sueño. Artemisa lo observo desconcertada y se acerco a él para abrazarle. Apolo frunció los labios y se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-A sí, ya me había olvidado de ti- Hypnos respondió al abrazo de la rubia y dirigió una mirada triunfante al dios del sol.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- El dios del sueño frunció el ceño y se volvió al pelirrojo.

-¿No le has dicho?- Apolo encogió los hombros indiferente.

-En eso estaba, pero llegaste tú-

-Si claro- Rodo los ojos y acaricio la mejilla de la joven –Venimos a darte un obsequio- Artemisa se alejo de el desconfiada.

-¿Obsequio?- Hypnos la observo y sonrió con nostalgia al recordar los días que pasaban juntos platicando en los jardines elíseos, ya no podría disfrutar de esos hermosos momentos.

-Si- Respondió y se acerco para depositar un beso en su mejilla –Por desgracia no puedo quedarme para verte recibirlo, tengo deberes que me llaman- Le guiño un ojo y se giro para salir por la puerta levantando un mano –Adiós preciosa luna- Y sin más desapareció en el marco de la puerta. Artemisa estaba muda, debía estar soñando, al ver a su hermano furioso pensó que le estaban intentando jugar una broma.

-Apolo- El pelirrojo interrumpió sus pensamientos de venganza al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa?- La diosa de la luna frunció el ceño bastante confundida.

-No entiendo que está pasando y para serte honesta me siento muy cansada para sus bromitas- Apolo pestañeo desconcertado.

-¿Crees que esto es una broma?-

-¡Maldición Apolo! No entiendo el motivo de tu visita y el que trajeras a Hypnos ¿Acaso intentas hacerme sentí peor? ¡De modo que piensas que puedes venir a pedirme disculpas como si nada, tratar de consolarme con unos cuantos halagos y abrazos, no soy una colegiala! ¡Eres un idiota, insensible, imbécil, estúpido…!-

-¿Es un mal momento?- Artemisa se llevo una mano al corazón, incapaz de hablar debido al punzante dolor que sentía en el pecho. Su rostro palideció rápidamente y apenas podía respirar.

-¡Artemisa!- Apolo corrió para atraparla, pero otro par de brazos se le adelantaron. La diosa respiro agitadamente intentando enfocar la vista, ahora si debía estar soñando o su mente le estaba jugando una broma bastante pesada.

-¿To...Touma?- Como respuesta recibió una sonrisa. Los ojos de la diosa se abrieron mas al ver su rostro reflejada en esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, vistiendo una inmaculada túnica y sus cabellos rebeldes como siempre. Habían pasado unas semanas que para ella parecían años después de que hubiese sido arrancado de su lado, todo el tiempo se preguntaba que habría sido de él, a donde lo habían mandado, si estaría pensando en ella y por qué no podía sentir su cosmos, ni siquiera los latidos de su corazón.

-Mi señora ¿Se encuentra bien?…- Las lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la joven rubia, si eso era un sueño no quería volver a despertar nunca más. Apolo sonrió de lado y salió de la habitación en silencio para dejar a la pareja a solas, mas tarde tendría tiempo de charlar con ambos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Y bueno, después de sabe cuantas semanas por fin de vuelta a las andanzas jejeje...ahora si T_T lamento informales ke ya solo keda un capitulo mash! pero como siempre les recuerdo ke esta parejita seguirá apareciendo en las siguientes historias n,n si ke siii, aun falta mucho mas de esta Saga y espero ke puedan seguir leyendo, de igual forma seguiré publicando lo mas seguido posible. Discúlpenme por tardarme mucho en publicar u,u pero ya volveré a mi ritmo de cada semana! Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo! cualquier duda no olviden hacérmela saber!<p>

Saludos y gracias por seguir leyéndome n,n ustedes y sus reviws *w* son mi pan de cada día!

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Esta historia está basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en los personajes y en algunos hechos, pero la historia será un tanto diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Como advertencia les aviso que este fic contendrá algunas escenas fuertes y vocabulario no apto para menores de edad o personas delicadas. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

><p>"<strong>Una rosa perfecta para el sol"<strong>

Respiro profundamente con sus ojos cerrados y las manos apretadas alrededor del cuello de aquel hombre que la sostenía en brazos. Tenía que ser un sueño o una tortura, el estaba ahí ¿Pero cómo?

-¿Artemisa?- Aquel susurro la hizo temblar entre los brazos del ángel. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y que todo fuera una ilusión -¿Te encuentras bien?- La joven negó con la cabeza apretando los ojos. Touma la observo preocupado -¿Qué sucede?-

-Tengo miedo- Touma parpadeo confundido.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que?- Artemisa palmo el cabello del hombre y corrió su mano por el cuello hasta su mejilla. Delineo cada contorno de su rostro.

-Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca más…si es real no quiero volver a dormir- La joven sintió curvase los labios de Touma bajo el tacto de su mano.

-Entonces me encargare de mantener tus hermosos ojos abiertos para mí- Ante aquellas palabras, los parpados de Artemisa se levantaron para ver el rostro de su amado. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

-¿De verdad, eres real?- El ángel tomo la mano de su diosa y beso la palma de su mano.

-Podemos comprobarlo si quieres- El rostro de la diosa se torno carmesí.

-¡Touma!- Como respuesta el hombre rio.

-Bromeaba- Artemisa lo abrazo con fuerza temiendo que desapareciese en cualquier momento. Touma enterró su rostro en los cabellos de su diosa y aspiro su dulce aroma, como había extraño el olor a durazno que emanaba de sus hebras doradas.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Te creí...- Touma no le permitió terminar la frase.

-Estuve en la tierra, trabajando cerca del santuario de Athena- Artemisa le soltó un poco para verle a los ojos.

-¿En la tierra? ¿Pero porque nunca me buscaste?- Touma encogió los hombros.

-Es complicado…no podía- La joven frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué no podías? Yo lo intente y jamás pude percatarme de tu existencia, incluso pedí ayuda a Perséfone y ella me dijo que ya no formabas mas parte de este mundo…ese día sentí que mi corazón terminaba por extinguirse igual que tu vida- La joven se alejo un poco pero sin soltarlo –Creí que me amabas- Touma la aferro con sus manos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Por supuesto que te amo- La joven intento soltarse y Touma no pudo más que levantarla en sus brazos y sentarla en regazo.

-¡Suéltame Touma!-

-Escuchame Artemisa-

-¿Ahora quieres que te escuche? Debiste intentar hablar con migo cuando estuviste en la tierra-

-Lo intente…-

-¡Pues no lo suficiente, creí que habías muerto! Estuve a punto de buscarte en el inframundo, de no ser porque Hades me prohibió la entrada- El pelirrojo se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable por la pena causada a su joven diosa -¿Por qué no me buscaste?-

-¡Maldición lo hice!- La joven detuvo sus reclamos ante la brusquedad del ángel. Touma suspiro –Lo hice, pero no era necesario para saber dónde estabas- Artemisa parpadeo confundida –Sabia que tu lugar seguiría siendo en el Olimpo como la diosa de la luna. Pero mi lugar no era aquí, soy solo un ángel mitad humano, no tengo derecho a permanecer a tu lado-

-Pero….- Touma la interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

-Ese era mi castigo, tenía que sacrificar mi felicidad para que tú siguieras con vida-

-Pues también sacrificaste la mía…para mi es igual estar muerta y vivir sin ti-

-Lo siento…Pero no podía dejar que eso pasara, al menos sabia que en algún lugar y en algún momento podría volver a verte-

-¿Aunque no pudieras estar con migo?- Touma no supo cómo responder, la observo por largo rato y sonrió levemente.

-Con saber que estabas viva era más que suficiente para mí. Me prohibieron tratar de comunicarme con tigo, de lo contrario morirías…tienes que entender, que yo no podía permitir que eso pasara, de cualquier forma no podíamos estar juntos. Pero tenía la dicha de saber que seguías en este mundo, aunque no fuera a mi lado aun podía tenerte cerca de mí- Artemisa asintió lentamente y Touma sonrió.

-Eres un idiota-

-Lo sé…pero me amas- Artemisa se echo a sus brazos, cubría la cara de Touma con besos sin darle tiempo a protestar. Finalmente el la tomo de la cabeza, la detuvo y beso sus labios.

-Espero que no te vuelvas igual de altanero que mi hermano Touma- El joven soltó una carcajada en un sonido tan gutural que erizo los bellos de la joven.

-Por supuesto que no, solamente que no olvido que aun es mi esposa y mi mujer- Le guiño un ojo y Artemisa sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro hasta sus orejas.

-¡Touma!- De pronto el rostro de Artemisa se torno serio. El ángel la miro extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?- La rubia le devolvió la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos. Touma frunció el ceño preocupado -¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te hice daño? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Touma…-Articulo con un sollozo –Estoy muy feliz, pero… ¿Que pasara cuando tengas que irte?-

-¿Irme? Pero yo no me iré a ningún lado-

-¡Sí! Si te irás, yo sabía que esto pasaría, por eso no quería dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos, la vida de un humano es un parpadeo en comparación de la nuestra. Soy inmortal Touma…no quiero verte morir- El pelirrojo retiro su mirada acongojado. Era verdad, algún día tenía que dejar su cuerpo humano, de pronto sonrió y tomo el rostro de la joven en sus manos.

-Aunque me vaya, regresare a ti…en cada vida, regresare a tu lado- Artemisa sollozo.

-¿Pero…pero como te voy a reconocer?- Touma enjugo las lagrimas de sus blancas mejillas.

-Lo harás y yo también sabré que eres tú-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, disfrutemos esta vida, aun tengo mucho más tiempo de vida que un humano normal y tengo pensado aprovechar cada segundo de ella a tu lado, hasta que sea momento de regresar en una nueva…Yo te amare por la eternidad, en esta vida y en todas las que siguen, te lo prometo- Artemisa sonrió con una sonrisa beatifica.

-Por la eternidad…Eso suena maravilloso. Espero que sepas que te hare cumplir esa promesa-

-Si- Murmuro Touma y las luces verdes danzaron en sus ojos –Así será- Dijo y volvió a Besarla.

_**Rodorio Atheas…**_

Por fin el sol salía en todo su esplendor en la morada de los dioses, la ciudad era bañada por la cálida luz de la mañana, abrazando a sus habitantes con lo mejor de su brillo. Y tal como el cálido astro, su señor el dios Apolo, como todos los días desde su reencuentro con Daphne, pasaba horas en el café favorito de los dioses.

-Oye Alecto ¿No te dijo Daphne a donde iría? Ya se tardo demasiado- La joven se acerco con dos tazas de chocolate y tomo asiento junto a su tío.

-No- Contesto dando un sorbo a su cafre.

-Puff…tú sabes que la amo, pero odio que me hagan esperar-

-Tal vez te puedas divertir, las chicas de aquella mesa te están mirando- El dios del sol dirigió una mirada a las jóvenes, las chicas se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada. Apolo encogió los hombros.

-Era de esperarse, soy increíblemente atractivo- Alecto rodo los ojos.

-E increíblemente presuntuoso, no puedo creer que Daphne sea tu amor verdadero, estábamos seguros de que el único amor que sentías era por ti mismo- Apolo frunció el ceño ofendido ¿Por qué lo juzgaban de ser tan egoísta?

-Bueno al menos no tenía que preocuparme de ser rechazo- Se defendió indignando. Justo en ese momento la ninfa dio señales de vida.

-¡Hola mi amor! Disculpa por tardarme tanto… ¿Interrumpo algo?-

-No- Contesto Apolo secamente –Alecto tiene que seguir trabajo- La joven diosa entendió que Apolo estaba herido en su orgullo y sonrió de lado.

-Seguro…que la pasen bien- Alecto se alejo y Daphne tomo su lugar. La joven ninfa observo a su amado, parecía bastante molesto.

-Apolo ¿Pasa algo?-

-No-

-¿Entonces porque me contestas así?-

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- Ahora fue turno de la ninfa para molestarse.

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Qué era tan importante que me hiciste esperar tanto tiempo?-

-Apolo solo llegue veinte minutos tarde-

-Cada segundo es importante- La joven aspiro profundamente y frunció el ceño.

-Estas comenzando a irritarme- Apolo se calmo y observo a la chica con ojos culpables.

-Lo siento…pensé que te había pasado algo- Daphne suavizo su expresión y saco una bolsa con un moño extraño. Apolo la miro extrañado -¿Qué es eso?-

-Es el motivo del porque llegue tarde- Le entrego la bolsa. El dios parpadeo confundido. Sin más preámbulo abrió la bolsa y extrajo un marco de madera con una pintura de su madre Leto. Su madre estaba sentada en una sillita de cedro labrada a mano, en su regazo estaban Apolo y Artemisa abrazados. La nostalgia lo inundo y sintió que su vista se nublaba -¿Apolo? ¿Te encuentras bien?- El dios no supo cómo responder, una lagrima rodo su mejilla cuando levanto la mirada de la imagen, para poder ver a la ninfa.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

-Alecto me ayudo- El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada al mostrado y su sobrina le guiño un ojo, como respuesta el dios se enjugo la lagrima y sonrió.

-Gracias- Apolo sonrió a la joven ninfa y regreso su mirada a la pintura –Muchas gracias-

_**Epilogo…**_

Artemisa respiro el aire de la mañana mientras salía al jardín del templo principal. Después de esos meses recluida en su templo recuperaba su libertad y su buen ánimo de siempre. Estaban en la zona de la terraza, observando a los demás dioses: una familia bastante singular. Miró de soslayo a Touma, pero él no la vio. Estaba conversando con Odysseus y Theseus, los tres charlaban animadamente mientras Hefestos y Dionisio se les unían. Sin embargo, ella observaba abiertamente a aquel esposo suyo.

Tendría que acostumbrarse a pensar en él así. Durante mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Ahora sabía que en todo ese tiempo había estado engañándose, que había sido una tonta por pensar que el amor no era más que un sentimiento inventado por los humanos para engañarse entre ellos mismos.

¿Cómo podía amarla Touma después de todo lo que lo había hecho pasar y de lo mal que se había expresado de su propia gente? Sin embargo, la amaba. Ya no dudaba de ello. Sonrió al recordar la noche de bodas. Durante mucho tiempo se había preguntado cómo sería ser la pareja voluntaria del ángel, y ahora lo sabía. Era más maravilloso de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme y hacerme a la idea- Observó Apolo mientras se acercaba a la joven por un costado.

-Sí- Contesto la joven sin perder su sonrisa. Apolo la miro de reojo.

-Sabes, fue bastante difícil hacerte entender lo que sentías…y también fue complicado escoger entre dos personas que sentían lo mismo por ti- Artemisa parpadeo confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? – Su hermano miro al cielo, el viento movió sus cabellos pelirrojos.

-De el hombre que sacrifico su libertad por ti- Artemisa no pudo disimular su tristeza y Apolo le sonrió para tranquilizarla -Ay muchas formas de amar Artemisa…Hypnos demostró que a pesar de que tu corazón escogiera a Icarus, el estaría feliz por ti-

-¿Pero porque lo hizo? – Apolo soltó una risa socarrona.

-Créeme, no fue ningún sacrificio para el desgraciado, al contrario, creo que fue mas sacrificio para Hades puesto que ahora tendrá que encontrar alguien que ayude a Hypnos con sus responsabilidades-

-Aun así no me parece justo-

-No te dije esto para que te lamentes Artemisa- Apolo fingió que le daba un golpe en la cabeza -Te lo digo para que te des cuenta de lo mucho que significas para nosotros y que no desperdicies la oportunidad que se te ha dado- Hermes se acercó a ellos y le alcanzó una copa al dios del sol.

-Haber si te vas sirviendo solo, no soy tu copero idiota- Apolo rió entre dientes y se alejo de su hermana mientras Hermes lo sermoneaba.

-Artemisa- La joven se ruborizó al escuchar a su ángel llamarla por su nombre, aun le causaba cosquillas en el estomago cada vez que lo escuchaba pronunciar su nombre - ¿Estás bien? -

-¿Cómo? Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

-Note que tu expresión cambio cuando el señor Apolo se acerco a ti- La joven sintió que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

-¿A si? No te preocupes no fue nada, sabes que le gusta hacerme enfadar- Touma la observo no muy convencido, pero no insistió.

- ¡¿Dónde están los novio?! -

- ¿Santa Gea…? -Touma sintió que los colores se le iban del cuerpo.

- ¡Vaya... papá ha llegado!- Exclamó Artemisa sin percatarse que Touma se había puesto tenso.

-Estoy muerto- Susurro el ángel y Artemisa le dirigió una mirada condescendiente. Esa era la fiesta pos boda que Iris les había organizado para que los demás dioses tuvieran la oportunidad de desearles lo mejor. Claro que aun faltaba que Zeus hiciera su papel teatral del dios enojado y ofendido por pisar su orgullo de padre.

-Bueno, no hay de que alarmarse Touma-

-¿Olvidas lo que siente por mi?- Preguntó el ángel buscando como escapar antes de ser visto -¿O acaso ahora me acepta como yerno? -

-Bueno, no – Respondió Artemisa, incómoda- En realidad, él no quería que siguieras con migo. Pero aquí estas, ¿No es así? No pudo evitarlo-

-Entonces, supongo que ha venido a mandarme al otro mundo. Pero si cree que puede apartarte de mí... -

-Basta, Touma- No levantó la voz, pero le costó -Es mi padre-

-Y yo soy tu esposo- Lo dijo suavemente, y el fastidio de la diosa se disolvió ante su mirada.

-Sí, lo eres- Sonrió –Y ya es hora de que mi padre lo acepte de una vez por todas, créeme Touma, quien más me preocupaba era Apolo, pero si él te acepto, papa será pan comido- Se alejó hacia el grupo antes de que el ángel pudiera decir nada más. Touma meneó el cabeza, disgustado con aquella circunstancia prevista. Cinco minutos más, sólo cinco minutos y habría estado en camino hacia el templo de luna, lejos de que algún rayo cayera sobre su cabeza.

-Anímate, amigo- Dijo Odysseus mientras se acercaba y le daba una palmada en el hombro -No es tan malo- Touma lo miró muy serio.

-¿Qué no es tan malo? Espero que se lo digas a mis cenizas cuando termine con migo- El peli morado rió entre dientes.

-¿Desde cuanto eres tan dramático? Estas haciendo un escándalo por algo tan pequeño, yo no veo que tenga intenciones de matarte-

-Supongo que sí- Admitió Icarus –Pero preferiría saltarme su "Bendición" - Los dos hombres siguieron a la diosa. Cuando alcanzaron al grupo, la muchacha estaba de pie junto a su padre, mientras Hera la abrazaba. Zeus estaba junto a su hija con una severa expresión de desaprobación, porque la muchacha no prestaba atención a lo que le decía. Cronos también estaba allí y causó gracia a Touma al ver al titán con una expresión de fastidio que no podía con ella. Todos los presentes se acercaron al grupo, pero cada quien conversando de lo suyo. Hades se acerco al dios del rayo y le rodeo los hombros con el brazo.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con papá hermano? – Como respuesta Zeus frunció el ceño y se deshizo del abrazo de su hermano mayor.

-Es una espina en mi trasero- Hades soltó una carcajada que acentuó mas el fastidio del padre de los dioses. Perséfone se acerco para calmar las cosas.

-Lo siento papa, no quería que fuera una carga para ti-

-Pues lo es- Hades se doblo de la risa y Zeus le dio una patada, pero el dios del inframundo seguía tirado en el piso sin parar de reírse. Perséfone le dirigió una mirada de reprobación y siguió a su padre.

-Papa no quería que las cosas terminaran así, se lo difícil que es para ti tener que lidiar con el abuelo, pero debes entender que mi esposo tiene mucho trabajo en el inframundo- El dios del rayo se paró en seco conteniendo el aliento.

- ¡Por los pelos de la Gorgona! ¡Yo también tengo trabajo! ¿Qué acaso todos piensan que me rasco la pansa todo el día? También tengo obligaciones–

-Sabes que no quise decir eso papá- Zeus la observo largo rato con una expresión dura en su rostro.

-No es tu culpa hija, sabes creí que estabas loca al casarte con él, años después pensé que eras masoquista, ahora sé que debe ser algún castigo impuesto por las moiras-

-Papá por favor ¿Puedes ser un poquito más maduro y aceptar la responsabilidad? -

-¿Responsabilidad? Pero si acepte contra mi voluntad-

-Ay por favor ¿Esperas que me crea eso? Hades jamás se atrevería a chantajear a nadie papá, es incapaz-Zeus sonrió con sorna.

-Vaya hija me alegro por ti, te llevaste el premio mayor, tu esposo es todo un caballero, seguro debe sacar los trastos del fregadero antes de orinar en el- Sin más, se alejo dejando a una Perséfone perpleja. Cronos se inclino sobre la mesa de bocadillos y tomo dos panecillos con aspecto agradable, Artemisa se acerco con cautela y sonrió al titán.

-Hola abuelo- El titán la miro de reojo.

-No me digas abuelo, me haces sentir muy viejo- Artemisa encogió los hombros.

-Estas molesto-

-No-

-¿Cómo está la abuela? - Artemisa supo que había tocado un tema delicado, pues Cronos se había puesto bastante serio, más de lo normal. Después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo por fin el titán contesto.

-No lo sé…hace mucho que no se de ella-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? -

-Pues… supe como ahuyentarla y terminar siendo una carga para mis hijos-

-Tal vez pueda ayudarle a encontrarla-

-Tal vez no-

-¿Porque no?- Cronos dejo los panecillos en la mesa y le devolvió la mirada.

-Artemisa, ya cometí el error de ser el peor esposo del universo y proseguí teniendo a los 3 hijos más ingratos imaginables, la única razón por la que sigo aquí es porque soy más poderoso que dios y no pienso seguir con el tema- Hestia escucho la discusión y se acerco.

-Cronos- el titán rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Qué?-

-Si eso es lo que piensas no estás sano, tal vez deberías hablar con alguien te haría bien-

-No estoy loco Hestia, solo he estado de mal humor durante siglos mientras cargaba una maldita casa en mi espalda por todo el tártaro-

-Eso es porque decidiste ponernos en el menú de tu cena- Le recordó la diosa Hestia. Cronos levanto los brazos impaciente tratando de articulas con sus extemidades.

-Otra vez la burra al trigo ¿Hasta cuándo van a recriminarme eso? ¿Acaso ustedes no han cometido errores? Te aseguro que más de los que he tenido oportunidad de cometer yo, ni siquiera yo soy perfecto- Hestia se ruborizo, pues Cronos tenia razón, ya era mucho castigo siglos de tortura en el tártaro separado de la mujer que amaba. No podía culparlo por haber hecho lo que hizo, también los dioses podían actuar de manera egoísta cuando se lo proponían.

-Lo siento papá-

-Disculpa aceptada…ahora si no les importa comeré antes de que se acaben los bocadillos- Artemisa sonrió y miro a su alrededor, eran placentero ver a su familia conviviendo en paz. Sin embargo, había un miembro de la familia de ella que no estaba feliz.

-Señor Zeus- Dijo Touma, con un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, mientras se acercaba.

-Icarus- Respondió el dios del Rayo.

-Oh, vamos- Suspiro Artemisa -Será mejor que ustedes empiecen a agradarse... ¡Les guste o no! -

-Artemisa…- Comenzó a decir Zeus, pero su hija lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, papá? ¿Vas a darnos tu bendición? -

-Hera quería venir a la fiesta- Respondió.

-Tonterías. Hera no necesita tu permiso para ir a una celebración. Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¡Vine para hacerte entrar en razones!- Artemisa se puso tensa.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? -Dicho lo cual, se volvió hacia su hermano -Maldición, Apolo, tú aprobabas esto. Tú me comprendías ¿Por qué no lo disuadiste? – Apolo encogió los hombros.

-Aquí nadie me baja de narcisista- Lo dijo con tanta solemnidad que Artemisa echó a reír. No podía enfadarse con él, ni tampoco con su padre. Estaba demasiado feliz para enfadarse con nadie.

-Está bien Apolo sé que puedes sentir amor hasta de una piedra- Bromeó y el dios del sol bufo descontento -En cuanto a ti, padre... mírame ¿Te parece que necesito ayuda?- Lo abrazó -Te agradezco que aún te preocupes tanto por mí, pero no es necesario -Lo miró a los ojos seriamente, con la esperanza de hacerlo entender, de que se alegrara por ella- Yo lo amo. Lo amo con todo el corazón y él me ama-

-Pero... -

-Hay Zeus ya deja de hacerte del rogar y dile a la niña que si- Deméter se acomodo el chal impaciente.

-Bien, bien…entonces- Se dirigió a Touma y le tendió la mano -Supongo que ya es hora de que reconozca este matrimonio. A veces, los viejos actúan como tontos. Espero que perdonen a ese viejo tonto de allá- Señalo con la cabeza a Cronos que comía un bocadillo de sushi viendo la escena. A todos les resbalo una gota por la cabeza, Zeus jamás aceptaría sus errores. Touma sonrió y estrechó su mano.

-Será un placer y no se arrepentirá de habernos dado su aprobación. Se lo prometo-

-Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa- Gruñó.

-No, no la tienes- Respondió Artemisa y luego miró a Touma, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial. Apolo observo la escena y miro a su hermana, Artemisa era un tesoro muy valioso en su vida, compartirlo con Icarus no sería nada fácil, pero tenía que aceptar que él la merecía, tal vez no era inmortal y tampoco viviría lo suficiente para ver a sus hijos crecer, en el caso de que los tuvieran claro…. Pero eso no importaba: había ganado su amor y ese era el mayor regalo que un hombre podía llegar a tener. Aunque eso significara que la rosa más perfecta de su jardín estuviera destinada a los brazos de un humano.

Fin…

* * *

><p>Bueno, esta historia ha llegado a su final n,n pero obviamente nuestras parejitas seguirán su curso *w*, todas las dudas que tengan háganmelas saber n,n…quedaron algunas incógnitas, pero les aviso que en las historias que siguen saldrán al tema todas ellas.<p>

Gracias por seguir esta hermosa historia TwT fue bastante difícil tener que terminarla, no quería hacerlo, quisiera escribir mucho mas de esta hermosa pareja, pero no quiero que esto parezca telenovela jajajaja pero podrán seguir disfrutando de ella en mis siguientes publicaciones ;) así que estén pendientes!

Muchisimas gracias y espero seguir leyendo sus hermosos reviws en toda esta Saga divina n,n mi siguiente proyecto es corazones en llamas ;) esten pendientes!

Muchos cariños y saludos!

YuukoM

Pd: Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias**y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.


End file.
